The New Pokemon Adventures
by Greatninjadragon
Summary: I'm back and new chapter is hear too. Remember to read and/or review. Now enjoy and please don't hate me for being lazy.oc pokemon.oc berries. ocs.AU.smart Ash
1. prologue

Disclaimer: own pokemon no

Prologue

On the outskirts of a rocky terrain, at dusk, two trainers are about fight each other all out.

"So you're the one who my entire organization couldn't beat. I still can't believe one man was able to defeat my men easily." The old woman at the one side of the field said.

"Well to tell the truth I hope you are more of a match than those 50 men I just beat 20 minutes ago. Or was it 75 I can't remember." The man at the other side said.

"Enough of this. Go! Gengar!" And a beam of red shot out of a thrown pokeball and a purple spiked ghost with red eyes appeared saying, "Gengar"

When it appeared the man said, "All right now you're talking my language. Go! Raichu!"

And in the same fashion a big orange mouse with a long slim black tail with sickle tip appeared.

"Gengar use shadow punch," and a black fist was shot from gengar's hand.

"Raichu use light screen," and before the attack could hit a barrier of light blocked most of the but just enough to phase Raichu.

"Hey while we are fighting tell me your name so I can stop thinking of you as a bitter old lady," the man said while the woman said you rude brat. Very well it's Wuu," And when she said that the man was laughing his butt off saying, " that means wicked. That matches you perfectly."

"Well shut up and tell me your name," Wuu said as the man said, "Not now I'm in a battle."

And when that was done, Wuu told gengar to use a shadow punch and a black fist was shot out of his hand. However, before it could touch Raichu, the man told him to use light screen. When the command was given a barrier of light appeared blocking most of the attack, but Raichu took some damage that just phased him.

When Raichu immediately jumped up and the man ordered, "Okay Raichu use iron tail," and the sickle tip started glowing and turned metal and began to strike the ghost.

"Oh yeah, Gengar use night shade," Wuu commanded.

A stream a darkness shot out of gengar's eyes. When the beams struck raichu the light screen reappeared and halted most of the damage, but not enough to stop raichu from finishing his attack. When it was finished the man commanded his pokemon to use a second iron tail and it was delivered precisely.

"Now I am mad! Gengar use destiny bond," Wuu commanded.

Both pokemon's shadows turned purple, and Wuu told her gengar to use an attack called curse. When it was commanded about ten nails appeared and stabbed Gengar.

"Okay now it's are turn Raichu. Raichu," The man notice ghost around Raichu remembering that Raichu is scared of ghost so the damaging attack curse always paralyzes him. But when the ghost disappeared Raichu was ready and his trainer told him to use rain dance. Momentarily a big, heavy rain fall came. Wuu told gengar to use night shade, but raichu dodged it, and when the attack was dodged both their shadows turned back to normal.

"Heh, your gengar has some strong stamina to survive two iron tails and a curse, but heres where it ends. Raichu use thunder!" raichu's trainer said as Raichu screamed, "Raaaiicchhhuuuu!!!" And a giant unavoidable lightning shock crushed gengar and KO ed him.

"Well looks like Team Rocket is over," the trainer said.

"Not yet. Now face this," as Wuu pressed a button on a remote, a giant rocket shot out of the Rocket base, "this rocket will soon turn into a satellite in space and fire a beam that will control every pokemon around the world."

'No' the man thought a he had a flashback 5 years ago.

Flashback

"Wait you can't go yet. What about are son," the man's wife said begging him to stay.

"I know but Team Rocket has caused to much trouble," the man said as he gave his wife a pokeball and said, "Give this to are son when he starts his pokemon training. I want my son's first pokemon to be the son of my first pokemon."

After he and telling her not to open it until their son became apokemon trainer, because pokemon don't age or eat or any of that other if their pokeball. Now he was off.

Flashback end

'I have put my whole heart and soul into catching you. Now help me out,' as the trainer said revealing purple pokeball with pink bulbs and a M on it.

'That's a master ball. Only trainers who have been training for 50 years have obtained that and there are a few. How did he obtain it so early.' Wuu thought.

"Go! Ho-oh!" the trainer screamed throwing it and a giant bird with the colors of a rainbow appeared stunning Wuu.

"Now Ho-oh use sacred fire," his trainer commanded and a blazing white burst of flames shot out of the bird's mouth, destroying the rocket.

This act stunned Wuu. As she caught her breath she ask him his name and he replied:

"Zack Ketchum,"

This is my very first fanfic ever (yay). So I will take some flames, and the next chapter will come around next week.


	2. Ash and Pikachu pt1

Pikachu and Ash meet

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon but I wish, so we can know who Ash's father is.

In a town called Pallet Town, a 12-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum prepares tomorrow. Tomorrow is a special day because that is when he becomes a pokemon trainer and gets his first pokemon.

"Alright, I studied every book, watched all the documentaries by all the world's most famous researchers, and watch every league battle at least a dozen times. Tomorrow I will be on the road to becoming the pokemon master!" the eager Ash said but was interrupted by his own mother.

"If you stop talking to yourself and calm down. Ash you are intelligent with pokemon, as a matter of fact you're the fourth smartest person about pokemon I know, but you got to calm down and relax," his mother said scolding his eagerness.

"Well what kind of mother puts his rival before her own son in something," Ash yelled but his mom ignored him and left his room.

As Ash's mom was walking down the hallway she saw her one and only pokemon, Mr.Mime, carrying a box of junk down from the attic. When walking toward her 'Mimey' to thank him she saw a dusty pokeball and remembered her husband handing that pokeball and telling her to give it to Ash to when he started his pokemon journey, which is tomorrow!

"I want my son's first pokemon to be the son of my first pokemon, those were the last word's you said to me before you left. I forgot about giving this to Ash. Well a cute little mouse is much better than some creepy reptile. (She says this because Squirtle is a turtle, Charmander is a lizard, and the 'saur' in Bulbasaur's name means lizard)" Ash's mom said to herself while she thanked Mr.Mime.

The morning came and Ash got up ready for his first pokemon. When he got now stairs dressed(he's in the clothes he wore in the Hoen season) he said his goodbyes to his mom.

"Bye mom I'm of to Prof. Oak's..uhhhn," Ash said as he ran into one Mr.Mome's invisible walls.

"Sorry about that Ash, but you got to eat breakfast," Ash's mom said to him.

"But mom if I don't get to Prof. Oak's lab, Gary will probably get a good pokemon, and you know he and Oak are related."

"I know but you'll get a better one," handing ash the pokeball "Here."

"What is it?"

"A gift from your dad before he left. He said that it is the son of his first pokemon."

'If it is the son of his Raichu than it is either a pichu, pikachu, or raichu. I can't wait."

When ash opened the pokeball big bright lights of white spun around, and turned into a yellow mouse like creature."

"Pikachu,"

Well I reached my deadline and I hope you guys like this one. Oh and if wondering who the other people who know about pokemon Ash's mom know's they are Ash's dad as the smartest, Oak as the second, and Gary as the third. Give me a total of 4 or 5 reviews and the next chapter will be up around then.


	3. Ash and Pikachu pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Ash and Pikachu meet pt 2

"Pikachu"

"Whoa, a pikachu," Ash said seeing his friend.

Pikachu, who been inside the pokeball for 5 years and noticing the world around it, was deep in thought, and was trying to figure things out.

'Where am I? Where is my dad? Where is Zack? And more importantly, who is this kid?'

Ash then was so happy to his new friend picked him up and gave Pikachu a hug. But Pikachu got mad and gave Ash a big shock.

"Shocking," Ash said, when Pikachu was done, and down Pikachu and lift his pokeball, "Alright Pikachu time to go, so return."

However Pikachu then thought, or said in his language, 'There's no way I'm going back in there. Pokeball's are too scarey.' And Pikachu kept dodging the red beam that shot out of the ball and knocking it back with his tail.

"Oh how cute you two are playing. Mimey get the camera," Ash's mom said with glee.

"Yeah well we're going to be late for Prof. Oak, so I'll just carry Pikachu there.

While Ash was carrying Pikachu in his arms, along with the stuff his mom gave him, he walked straight up to Prof. Oak's lab. But when he got there he ran into his rival, Gary Oak.

"Well, well Ashy boy, it looks like you are too late. My gramps said he is out of starters,"

Gary said to Ash.

"Yeah well I don't need them anymore. I already got a good pokemon from my father," Ash said.

"Your dad, what he's back?"

"No, but what he gave me I beat you easily."

"Not likely with what my gramps gave me."

"Yeah well me and Pikachu can beat it. Right Pikachu?"

"You mean that weird thing?"

"Weird?"

When Pikachu heard that he got angry and said, in a ticked off tone, 'Pika , CHUUU!' And shocked both rivals with a big jolt to a crisp.

000000000000

The automatic door to Prof. Oak's lab opened and Ash and Pikachu walked into the lab.

"Ah greetings new trai…. WHOAH!" Oak said with great shock, to see Ash burned.

"Hey professor. Your grandson insulted Pikachu and Pikachu shocked both of us," Ash explained.

"Heh heh yeah well I can tell that pikachu is your pokemon,"

"Yeah he's a present from my dad. Anyway I came here for my pokedex and pokeballs."

"Oh yes. Tracey get me a pokedex and five pokeballs."

When he said that, a black haired with a red headband came in with a pokedex and five pokeballs.

"Here you go professor," Tracey said, and Oak handed Ash the gear and he was off on his journey.

"Professor, I didn't know had and would give a Pikachu that strong," Tracey asked.

"I don't. That was from his father. Boy, both of them remind me of those two," Prof. Oak said.

000000000000

While they were on a dirt road toward the outskirts of Viridian City, Ash was trying to get Pikachu to cooperate, but instead had to drag him with a nylon rope.

"I hate this just as bad as you do Pikachu, but it's the only way for you to cooperate," Ash explained.

Because Pikachu still wouldn't calm down, Ash decided to use his pokedex.

"_Pikachu, the mouse pokemon, and electric-type. Pikachu can absorb and release electricity through its red cheeks. When overloaded it tries to release as much energy as necessary. Wild Pikachus don't normally show affection to humans, but caught ones do show affection to kind people," _the pokedex explained, and Ash did what it said and showed kindness to Pikachu. However, when he untied the rope, Pikachu slapped Ash in the face with hi tail and ran up a tree.

"Oh come on! There's got to be something in here on how to get you down from there," Ash said looking for something in his pokedex. When he found something, the pokedx said, "_Pikachu get their physical energy from their diet; which consists of mostly fruits."_

After hearing that, Ash grabbed an apple out of his backpack, that his mom put in for him, and held it up to Pikachu, hoping he would come down and eat it. Instead Pikachu grabbed an apple in the tree and pulled his lower eyelid down and stuck his tongue out. While Pikachu and Ash were giving each dirty looks, a Mudkip a came up.

"Whoa a Mudkip, I got check this out," Ash said excitedly.

"_Mudkip, the mud fish pokemon, and water-type. The fin on its head helps it detect water currents."_ The pokedex said.

"Come on Pikachu, you can help me catch that Mudkip," Ash said, but Pikachu kept ignoring him. Finally Ash got so mad he tried to pulled the branch down, and his weight broke the branch, and the apple Pikachu had got flung and hit Mudkip on the head.

"Mu-mu-mudududki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-kippppp,"the Mudkip cried. While it was crying, a loud roar appeared, "SWAMPERT!" Like that a giant Swampert appeared and fired a mudshot at Ash and Pikachu

"What is that thing," Ash said.

"Swampert, the mudfish pokemon, and water/ground-type. It is at its strongest in swamps, marshes, and wetlands. They are easily docile and would always protect their kin." The pokedex said. 

To defend himself, Pikachu kept using thundershock on Swampert, but they all felled. Ash kept telling Pikachu that he couldn't beat Swampert, but Pikachu just ignored him. Then Swampert got a direct hit with its mudshots. When Ash saw this, his back was turned and the Swampert struck him with a hydro pump and flew in the same direction as Pikachu.

When they met up, Pikachu was fainted.

"Pikachu! Hang on I'll get you in pokeball," Ash said. As he was trying to Pikachu's pokeball, he heard a strange humming. They were the hums of mad, wet Beedrill.

"Whoa, Beedrill," Ash said, while using his pokedex to look them up, and it said, "_Beedrill, the poison bee pokemon, and bug/poison-type. They attack all passerby's to protect their food, territory, and young. They can be very enraged when provoked, and this will cause their stings to be much more painful."_

When he heard this, he wasted no time. He grabbed Pikachu and ran for both of their lives. Ash was completely unaware of the fact that he dropped Pikachu's pokeball, so he couldn't return him. Then one of the Beedrill managed to sting Ash, slowing him down. When this happened more kept stinging him, until Ash saw an opportunity t escape from the pain. He held onto Pikachu and jumped straight into a pond. Because the Beedrill couldn't swim, and they were away from their nest, they flew back, leaving the two alone. When they were gone Ash and Pikachu got out of the water and their problems just got worse because Ash was intense pain and was poisoned!

"Ehhh! Geez, those Beedrill's swarm ability must have been activated to make the pain this bad," Ash said.

As the wounded Ash walked up a hill, while carrying Pikachu, he spotted a tree and it had a berry on it. The berry looked liked a purple bell shape flower with a heart shape fruit growing from it. Ash then recognized it from a documentary about cross berries he saw.

"Hey Pikachu a pecha/foxglov cross berry. We're lucky," Ash said weakly.

Grabbing it, he knew it could both heal poison and revive a pokemon, but only if the whole thing was eaten. Even though he needed the strength more he handed it to Pikachu. Pikachu was still barely conscious and remembered something that Zack Ketchum did something similar like this.

Flashback 

"Here you go Pichu," a tanned skinned, black haired man, who wore the same cap as Ash does, and had the name Zack Ketchum said.

"Pii," the kid Pichu (who is now Pikachu) said.

"Hey you need the reviving powers from that pecha/foxxglov cross berry more than me, because you lost to that wild Seviper . Besides Blissey is taking care of that poison inside of me."

After hearing that, and he his Raichu father knob, Pichu took a bite out of the berry, but was in great discuss because of the taste.

"Hey I know cross berries taste terrible to everyone, but hey your tougher than that right," Zack said, as Pichu said,"Chuu! (Yes!)

Flashback end 

Pikachu used what little strength he had and ate the entire berry. When he was finished, Pikachu was at a third of his maximum power. Then some of Ash and Pikachu's luck was about to change when a Mudkip came up to them.

"Pikapika," Pikachu said, sounding ready for a match.

"Pikachu do you want to fight that Mudkip?" Ash questioned.

"Pika,"

"Okay let's start out with a quick attack,"

Pikachu did as Ash commanded and bolted straight toward the Mudkip. When the Mudkip recovered from the attack it then used a water gun on Pikachu. Even though the attack wouldn't do much damage to Pikachu, Ash could risk taking it with Pikachu in his recovering state. So he ordered Pikachu to dodge the water attack and then use a thundershock. When command was given, Pikachu fire a bolt of electricity at the small water-type and it was knocked out. When that happened Ash threw a pokeball and the Mudkip turned into red light and went in the pokeball. After a few shakes and it gave sound saying it was locked, Ash managed to capture his first pokemon.

"Yes, I got a Mudkip," Ash said in glee but almost fell and fainted.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, worrying about his new friend.

"Hey I'm okay Pikachu, but hey we got Mudkip. This means we can use its ability to sense water currents to track the currents in a sewer system, which means we'll be in a city."

After he explained that he called out Mudkip. When the pokemon appeared, Ash told him to find very fast moving water that's under the ground, and like that Mudkip rushed a few meters they saw a city in bright lights and Ash said one thing.

"Viridian City."

**Told you I made Ash smarter, but not too smart other wise he wouldn't get over excited over catching Mudkip. Anyways I put this chapter up not because of the reviews but cause of the hits I got on this story. By the way thanks for over a 100 hits. Next chapter will take a while to come up with so be patient for a while.**


	4. Enter Team Rocket

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Enter Team Rocket

Viridian City," Ash said as continually said, " okay Mudkip you did good, now return. Pikachu let's move."

Pikachu then rode on Ash's shoulder while they went down. The only thing that worried both of them was Ash collapsing.

Oooooooooooo

"ATTENTION VIRIDIAN CITY. ATTENTION. BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR POKEMON THIEVES. REMEMBER KEEP A CLOSE WATCH OUT FOR POKEMON THIEVES," a female police officer with blue hair said on the city's intercom. When the officer, whose name was Jenny, finished, she saw Ash carrying Pikachu.

"Hold it right there, mister," Officer Jenny said.

"Hey get out of my way ma'am. My Pikachu is injured I have to go through," Ash said ignoring his own pain and focusing on Pikachu who finally collapsed from his wounds.

"How do I know you didn't steal that pokemon. Besides I'll let you go through if I see some ID."

"ID? Oh how about this?"

Ash then showed Jenny his pokedex, pressed some buttons, and it said, _"I the Pokemon Dexter for pokemon trainers or the pokedex. I am the property for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. If I am stolen or broken I cannot be perfectly replaced."_

"So you are who you say okay, but you surprise me kid," Jenny said.

"How?" Ash questioned.

"Well you look more beat up than that Pikachu, and you seem smart but do you think you can walk five miles to the pokemon center?

"Well, uh, I, uh, I don't know."

Jenny then walked toward a motorcycle and said, "hop in."When Ash and Pikachu got in, Officer Jenny's motorcycle went off zooming. Meanwhile, in the sky two mysterious shadows were having a conversation.

"Well you know the old saying, 'when the cop's away, the thieves will play'," a female figure with long curved red hair said.

"Yes, especially when those thieves, get a good promotion," a male figure with blue hair holding a rose said.

"You two should really stop yakking and start stealing, and don't forget whose top cat," a talking cat-like pokemon with a coin in his forehead said.

"Of course," the female said.

"Besides after today we will all have are ways," the man said.

"Meowth," the pokemon said.

000000000000

As the motorcycle rushed through town, Jenny tried to stop it when they reached the pokemon center. Fortunately the automatic door opened before they crashed. When they entered, Jenny and Ash were at the front desk.

"You do know that we have a parking lot," Joy, a pink-haired nurse, said.

"This is a Pokemon emergency. Oh and this has some type of medical problem," Jenny said.

"My two pokemon need some healing, and I need some antidote," Ash explained.

"Very well here is an antidote," Joy handing Ash a vile, as she called two Chansey to take his pokemon. After one took an unconscious Pikachu, and Mudkip's pokeball. Seeing how everything is okay, she left off. After taking the antidote and waiting for Pikachu and Mudkip to be healed, Ash saw a videophone thought, "I'll call home."

At Pallet Town, at Ash's house, the videophone was ringing. Ash's mom then answered it and replied, "Mushimushi (**A/N it is anime so I'm using mushimushi instead of hello)** this is the Ketchum residents."

"Hello Mom," Ash, on the other line, said.

Hearing her son's voice, Ash's mom replied joyfully, "Hi honey. Where are and are you okay; you look beat up?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I am at the pokemon center in Viridian City."

"Really, wow, you really are improving. It took your own dad three days to get there. So how's Pikachu?"

"He should be okay. He and Mudkip are healing right now."

"Pikachu's alright and you got a new pokemon. Ash you are doing so well. At this rate you can be just as well as your father."

"I might as well stay as great as a six year old. Dad didn't get to Viridian City so soon because he was busy getting a full team and training them above decent."

"I will not have an unconfident child, you understand?"

"Yes."

"Your alright, right?"

"Yes."

"And are you wearing clean underwear, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I love you, goodbye."

When his mom hung up, bell that meant his pokemon were healed sounded. After Ash heard it, two Chansey came out. One holding his Mudkip's pokeball, and the other pushing a med bed with a healed Pikachu.

"Well Ash, it did take longer to cure Pikachu, because he wasn't in his pokeball, but we managed to cure him," Nurse Joy said.

When Ash got his pokemon, a loud explosion started on the roof. The explosion made a giant hole revealing the cause of the bombs. A giant Meowth shaped hot air balloon. Then two people and a Meowth came jumping from the balloon and landing on the ground.

"Alright, every last pokemon under this roof is now property of Team Rocket," Jesse said.

"Yes so it'll be easier for the rest of you if just surrender," James said.

Jesse and James then each enlarged a pokeball they and threw them. In Jesse's, a purple snake that cried 'ekans' came out, and in James a purple ball with smoke puffing out of its holes, crying 'koffing' came out.

"Now Ekans use haze," Jesse commanded, as her Ekans shot a huge cloud out of its mouth.

"Koffing tackle everything," James said as his pokemon crashed into everything.

Ash followed Joy into a room fill with pokeballs.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"The pokemon holding room. Its were we hold on to all the pokemon that have are still being treated or their trainers are staying. It's the most secured room here, and it is what Team Rocket is after." Joy said.

"Who is Team Rocket."

"They're an organization that steals pokemon. It was started at least 4o years ago, but 20-30 years ago they started something called the Great Pokewars. It was unknown how the whole thing ended, but it did stop 5 years ago."

'The same time my dad left.'

After Joy explained it to Ash, the door was blasted open.

"Found it," Meowth said.

"Oh no, you guys aren't getting any of these pokemon," Ash said.

"Yeah good act twerp. Now move." Jesse commanded, but was ignored.

"Go! Mudkip! Use water gun!" Ash screamed, and just like he commanded, Mudkip came out and gushed Team Rocket with water.

Got out of the room, he and Pikachu saw that the sprinklers were on.

"Pika pika chu pika," Pikachu said.

"Huh, wait do you have an idea on how to defeat them?" Ash asked Pikachu.

After talking with Pikachu, Pikachu jumped off of Ashes shoulder and prepared himself.

"So the little mousy wants to play," Meowth cockily said.

"Okay Pikachu a thundershock and put everything you got into it," Ash commanded.

Pikachu fired a thundershock that got much more bigger, because of the water of the sprinkler system. The blast was also so strong, it cause an explosion that caused Team Rocket flying. **(you guys so coming obviously)**

0000000000000

The morning after the Team Rocket incident, Ash and Pikachu were leaving the pokemon center and were heading of toward Viridian Forest for newer pokemon for his team.

**A/N Finally!!!!! I am so sorry it took me this long, but last week I was neck deep in finals and I study days before an exam, and I was also helping my dad at the farm, I live in Tennessee, so I am a modern farm boy. So here it is chapter 4. Oh and if you the name of Ash's mom, click that 'submit review' button and tell me.**


	5. A New Member

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ash and Pikachu are walking in Viridian Forest to find more pokemon to join their team.

"Wow, look at this place. Their has to be ton of pokemon here." Ash said with excitement.

While they were looking, a Pidgey landed on the ground. Ash saw it and got his pokedex out.

"_Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon and normal/flying type. Their metabolism are very high so they can keep the strength to fly,"_ the pokedex said.

Ash sent Pikachu out and told him to use a thundershoch. The Pidgey dodge the attack. Because it got provoked, Pidgey then tackled Pikachu, but Pikachu's static ability paralyzed it. Ash then told Pikachu to use quick attack. When Pidgey was damaged enough, Ash threw a pokeball and caught it.

"Alright just 3 more and we will have a full party," Ash said.

"Really, well if you can hold on to them that is," a voice said.

When Ash turned to see who said that, he saw Jesse, James, and Meowt.

"Team Rocket, what are you guys doing here," Ash questioned.

"What we do best, but we didn't come to chat with you twerp," Jesse said.

"Yes we came for that Pikachu," James said as he and Jesse pointed at Pikachu.

Well we have are reasons, and that Pikachu will gives what we want," Jesse said as James started to say, "Well strong pokemon mean great things in Team Rocket, especially in rank. You see…."

As he was about finish, Meowth started beating both up while saying "shut up you idiots".

"My Pikachu is that special," Ash questioned.

"Your Pikachu is excellent. The power is very raw and filled with enrgy. The concentration of the power was just as good. Ithink that…" Meowth blabbered about what could help Ash until he was being beaten by Jesse and James ruining everything.

When that was over, they started to settle things the way you settle everything, have a Pokemon battle. Ash sent out Mudkip and Pidgey, because he's going against two people, and James and Jesse sent out Carniivine and Lickitung. James ordered Carnivine to use bite on Mudkip, but Pidgey used sand attack and Carnivine missed. Pidgey then used gust on Carnivine and it sent it flying back. Lickitung fired its tongue to wrap Pidgey, but Mudkip's water gun pushed it away. Pidgey and Mudkip both used tackle on Lickitung. Carnivine used vine whip and it hit the nearest foe, which was Mudkip. Because the Carnivine was more trouble, Ash had Pidgey to use gust again. This one made the fly trap pokemon faint. To finish of Lickitung, Mudkip used water gun that was a critical hit.

Jesse recalled her Lickitung, and James recalled his Carnivine. Then they called out Ekans and Koffing. Koffing used smokescreen and then Ekans used acid and Koffing tackled Mudkip. Mudkip then fainted. Wen Pidgey became the only one left, Ekans wrapped Pidgey quickly and used bite, and then Pidgey fainted.

"Okay Pikachu can you take those two on," Ash said to his friend.

When Pikachu gave a confident 'pika', he went out. However that was what Team Rocket wanted.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Meowth gloated as he shot a net out of a net out of a bazooka.

The net withdrew toward Team Rocket, and Pikachu was caught. They put captured Pikachu into an electricity absorbing box and flew off.

"Haha, taking out your only outher two pokemon was absolutely genius," Jesse gloated.

"Yes it took every penny we had, but our promotion will be better," James too gloated.

Pikachu kept shocking out but he kept failing to do it. When was about to give up, he heard Ash say, "Pikachu don't give up. I'll save you. Just don't give up!"

Flashback 

Two Team Rocket members were carrying Pichu (**Now Pikachu**) away. Zack was chasing after them and said what Ash said to Pikachu. When Pichu heard it, he made a thundershock so strong the balloon exploded, and Zack caught Pichu.

Flashback ends 

Pikachu started glowing of thunder and released a thundershock so big it cause not only the bow to explode, but the whole balloon too. Team Rocket blasted off in one direction and Pikachu went in the other. Pikachu became separated from Ash

oooooooooooo

Near a lake the injured Pikachu lade unconscious. An orange haired girl holding a large egg walked near Pikachu and said, "You poor thing."

**Here you go enjoy. Oh if you haven't figured ouit who that girl is, which this statement may give it away, it is because you don't watch the anime much.**


	6. Meeting Misty

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Meeting Misty

After his battle with Team Rocket, Ash tried to find Pikachu, who flew off from the explosion. Ash used what healing items he had to heal Pidgey and Mudkip, so they could help him find Pikachu.

Meanwhile, near a pond, Pikachu was being healed by a girl with some potions and such. The girl is about Ash's age, with orange hair, a pony tail on the side, and wearing a yellow t shirt, with a blue pokeball on it, black shorts and blue skirt combination, and red sneakers.

Pidgey flew by and saw Pikachu was okay, and went to tell Ash where Pikachu was

Oooooooooooo

Ash followed Pidgey to where Pikachu was, and saw not only Pikachu, but also the one who found him, a cute girl. As Ash was stating at her too much at fell off the edge of the small bluff he was on.

"Who are you, and what are you doing," the girl asked.

"Well what are you doing with my Pikachu," Ash scolded.

"How do I know this is your Pikachu? You could be some thief wanting that Pikachu."

"How do I know you're not a thief wanting Pikachu, like Team Rocket."

"How dare you say that I'm a Team Rocket member!"She then slapped him giving him a hand shaped red mark.

Pikachu, who now likes Ash and hates seeing him in pain, decided to hop on Ash's shoulder showing that he owned Pikachu.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized.

"Hey we all make mistakes," Ash excepting her apology.

"Pikachu I didn't know he was your trainer," the girl said, as Ash fell back anime style, because he was focusing on Pikachu and ignoring his bruise.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Misty." Misty said.

"My name is Ash," Ash introduced.

Ooooooooooooo

Ash and Misty were at a nearby town having some lunch and a conversation.

"So you just started as a pokemon trainer, huh," Misty said.

"Yeah, I plan on being as great as my dad. Probably even greater," Ash boasted.

"Who's your father?"

"Zack Ketchum."

After spitting her drink out on Ash's face, Misty said, "YOUR FATHER IS THE ZACK KETCHUM!"

"Yeah, now that everyone heard you, me and Pikachu will be going now." Ash and Pikachu got up, left some money, and left. Misty then did the same thing and followed Ash. When Ash noticed that she was following him in a few seconds and asked why she was following.

"Well your going in the same direction I am if you must know," Misty said.

"Well go a different direction then," Ash hissed at her.

"What you got a problem with girls traveling with you?"

"N-no I don't," Ash said with a slight blush.

When Pikachu saw his face, he poked Ash's face with his tail to get Ash's attention. When Ash turn toward Pikachu and saw him with the same exact goofy expression every guy has on his face when they see a hot girl **(A/N you all know that look)**. Ash easily knew that Pikachu was mocking him by mimicking what Pikachu believed Ash was feeling for Misty. After a hopeless fight with Pikachu, Ash then decided to let Misty come along with them.

**A/N Sorry for the long update, its difficult and boring to explain, but the next one won't take long. So it will be up within a week.**


	7. The Famous Flint

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

The Famous Flint

Ash and Misty both were in Pewter city and were standing in front of a giant rock shape building; the Pewter gym. This is the first gym where Ash will obtain his first ever badge.

"Whoa, I knew that this place used rock-type pokemon, but I didn't think it would look like a rock itself," Ash said in amazement.

"Well I hope your battling skill is better than your style skill," Misty said as she then thought to herself, 'geez, anyone could tell that a gym is design to match what type it trains.'

Ash was so excited about getting his first badge, that he didn't notice fact that the door was closed and slam his face on it.

"OW! Why is this door close?" Ash asked like an idiot. **(A/N just to remind you guys, this Ash is stronger in battles and smarter about pokemon. Everything else, well you figure it out)**

"Because it is closed you idiot!" Misty yelled at him.

"It's because the gym leader is no longer here," a mysterious, shady man loitering next to the gym said.

"What do you mean the gym leader is longer here?" Ash questioned.

"Well you see the gym leader is…," The man was about to finish his sentence, a woman yelled with excitement toward him. "Flint, honey, I found your fake beard," the woman said, which made him sweat drop.

"Is that some freak, or a very, lazy gym leader," Ash asked Misty.

"Either way, I recommend going to a more normal town for a badge," Misty retorted.

Oooooooooooo

After hearing that Brock, the current gym leader and oldest child of Flint, was out in town, Ash and Misty went to Flint and his family's house. Their they saw that his family was big; five boys, not counting Brock, and 4 girls who like pokemon a lot, seeing how the two youngest grabbed Pikachu like a giant teddy bear.

"So the gym leader is in town," Misty said.

"Yes, he likes to go into Pewter City once a week. However, he always takes his time, so he won't be back until tomorrow morning," Flint said.

"Hey wait, weren't you the former gym leader, Flint," Ash quoted.

"Yes, I was, but I won't be the substitute gym leader."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated but if you like you can stay here until my son returns."

Oooooooooooooo

It was past midnight, and everyone was asleep. All except Flint, who was outside.

"Alright, come out now. I know you are there, Flint ordered.

When said two Team Rocket members, in blacker clothing, came out of the bushes. One of them was a woman with long orange that was in two ponytails, and the other was a man with light blue hair.

"Well Butch, it looks like the Famous Flint still has some skill left," the woman named Cassidy said.

"Yes Cassidy, pretty impressive for an old fossil," The man whose name is Butch said.

"When I heard that Ash met members of Team Rocket, I couldn't believe it, but I knew this day would come," Flint said as he reached for a couple of pokeballs. When he the two he wanted, Flint then said, " If I had to guess you're after the pokemon of this gym, but I won't allow that. Go! Golem! Go! Rhyperior!" When yelled out the two names, a boulder with arms, legs, and a head came out, and rhino like giant with orange armor plates and a drill on its face came out.

Butch and Cassidy saw his two pokemon come and summoned theirs; Cassidy's a Roselia and Butch a Hitmontop. Flint knew he lost the advantage, but was prepared. First Flint had Golem use brick break on Hitontop, and had Rhyperior to use double edge on Roselia. Hitmontop countered it using triple kick, and Roselia quickly dodged the other attack. Roselia used magical leaf and was a guaranteed hit and struck both rock types. Flint then got serious, so he had Golem use flamethrower and Rhyperior use thunderbolt. Roselia became burned and Hitmontop became paralyzed. Roselia then used grass knot on Golem, who fell down in intense pain. When Flint saw that he became shocked at the attack.

"Oh I see that last attack brought back some memories. You know it was over 20 years ago that Team Rocket began The New Pokemon War. The only people who stood up against us were gym leaders, elite four members, and highly trained pokemon trainers, including Zack.

You too were in it, and there have been some reports of you disguising yourself as someone called the Lost Miner," Cassidy started explaining.

When Butch said, "There are also 5 ranks in Team Rocket: the grunts who are at the bottom, head grunts, like us, who control small or large groups of grunts, mid-levs who mingle in with non Team Rocket members to pass on information and supplies, commanders who are our scientist and those who hunt down strong and rare pokemon, admins who control our most important missions, and all of them are commanded by our head leader. According to reports you fought and beaten Admin Hooke, that was impressive, but a mid-lev said that took one of his pokemons attacks. You protected your Onix by injuring your own ankle from his Roserade's grass knot, and it looks like you still have the injury. You know Prof. Birch, who specializes in pokemon nature, says that captured pokemon reflect on their trainer as their new environment. You have been out of practice for a while, your old, and your injured, is that why your pokemon are so lazy and you are so weak?"

Flint hearing that then got a little mad, "You know you shouldn't insult my pokemon. Now, Rhyperior use protect and Golem you use explosion," and like that a green shield appeared around Rhyperior and Golem delivered a huge explosion. All that was standing was Rhyperior and Flint, while all the other pokemon were KOed and Butch and Cassidy were on the ground. When they got up Cassidy summoned Sableye and Butch summoned Drowzee. When they came out Sableye used shadow punch and Drowzee used psybeam. The 2 attacks both knocked out Rhyperior. When Flint reached for his next pokemon a voice shouted out, "Pikachu use Thundershock!"

**I've changed the ranks a little. In the future all vice-commanders will be called commanders and all commanders will be called admins.**


	8. OMAKE Pikachu & the Pichu Bros

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Pikachu & the Pichu Bros. **(A/N this is an omake)**

Ash and Misty decided to stay at Flint's house until Brock came back for Ash's gym battle. They were going to stay in the guest room together, but Misty forced Ash to sleep in the floor since there was one bed, although she didn't mind if Pikachu slept in her bed.

After over an hour, Pikachu's instincts woke him up. Pikachu then went outside to see what would make him wake up. After scanning the area for a few minutes, he saw what looked like two Pichus.

**(NOTE: this is where the part where everything the pokemon say is translated)**

"What are those two Pichu doing? Is this what woke me up," Pikachu said.

Down where the Pichu were, they were both arguing over an apple like kids. Pikachu then stopped their bickering by using a thundershock to split it in two halves.

'Zack, you should have taught me some better moves instead of hoping Ash will give me some good ones,' Pikachu thought.

After eating their apple, the two introduced themselves. "High I'm Chi," said Pichu with combed hair, and the one with the ruffed up hair said, "and I'm Chu."Then both said together, "We are the Pichu brothers."

Pikachu sweatdropped and try to ignore the fact that they were the weirdest Pichus he ever met. Even though he wanted to get more sleep the two pokemon wanted him to have fun with him. So Pikachu decided to do so, after all what harm can happen.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

The three walked toward a big tree that had delicious fruit.

"This tree has amazing pecha berries. They are sweet and delicious. They are so soft and blah blah rant ramble," Pi started rambling on and on.

"Does he always ramble on like that," Pikachu asked.

"Only on food and fun stuff," Chu said.

Pi then stopped talking when he noticed all the berries were gone. In a panic, the Pichu brothers looked for the pecha berries when they both saw that a Munchlax had all of them.

Of course, the two brothers were mad at the Munchlax for stealing their food, but the Munchlax didn't care. In a bunch of long winded arguing, Pikachu decided to leave, but failed to when the Pichu brothers decided that Pikachu would fight Munchlax.

"What but I don't wanna," Pikachu said.

"Oh come on its just a Munchlax," Chu said as Chi said, "yeah how tough can he be?"

However, Munchlax had a friend who would fight for him too. His evolved form, Snorlax. The Pichu brothers still believed that Pikachu could beat the huge behemoth. After asking if the two hit their heads when they were born, and the brothers saying that it was true, Pikachu knew that the only way out of this was to win, eat a pecha berry, and leave before they want him to beat up an Onix.

The Pichu brothers were refereeing as Pikachu fought the unconscious giant. He used 20 thundershocks, and 10 quick attacks Pikachu became exhausted. When he saw that he lost to a bloated teddy bear, he got really ticked off when he saw that while he was pointlessly fighting Munchlax, Chi, and Chu worked things out ran far away to avoid Pikachu's inferno fury.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

While Pikachu walked back to Ash, he thought about himself being a Pichu. When he got back he saw Flint and 2 Team Rocket members fighting. Pikach tried to wake up Ash and Misty, but the blasting sound from Golem's explosion already did the trick. As they headed out and saw that Flint was losing they decided to assist him

"Pikachu use thundershock," Ash yelled.

**There my first omake chapter. I changed the Pichu brothers to Chi and Chu, which was thought up by The ASPCA Pwned Me.**


	9. The Current Gym Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

The Current Gym Leader

"Pikachu, use thundershock!" Ash yelled as Pikachu zapped the Drowzee and Sableye.

"Okay, let's see what we got," Ash said as he got out his pokedex and scanned the two.

"_Sableye, the darkness pokemon, and a dark/ghost-type. Sableye is a lithovore, which means its diet consist of rocks and minerals. The food it eats encourages the growth of its weird eyes_," the pokedex as it scanned Sableye and move on to Drowzee, and said, _"Drowzee, the hypnosis pokemon, and psychic-type. Drowzee, though psychic, has limited psychic abilities. However, it can use its weak telekinesis to track sleepers and devour their dreams."_

"They don't look that tough," Ash stated. He was about to send Pikachu in when Misty said, "Ash leave this to me."

Misty almost threw a pokeball, but before she could say the name of her pokemon one already came out. It was a Togepi.

"_Togepi, the spike ball pokemon and a normal-type. Togepi's egg is said to be filled with lots of joy, and eternal happiness will to whomever can make it stand up while it sleeps," _the pokedex said as Ash took it out to know about Togepi.

"No, your not suppose to come out! However, this is a perfect time for you to gain experience. Togepi use metronome," Misty yelled, stated, then commanded, but Togepi instead just hugged Misty's leg. That resulted in Misty returning Togepi and going for her next one.

But before Ash or Misty could anything, someone else yelled out, "Golbat use air cutter!" Then two blades of fast air knocked out both Sableye and Drowzee. The person who owned the Golbat had dark spiked hair, tanned, closed eyes, and wore hiking gear. The man looked a lot like Flint but was much younger than him. When Flint saw him he said the name 'Brock' and told Ash and Misty that he is the Pewter gym's current leader.

Butch and Cassidy then revealed that they came to steal Flint's pokemon because they thought he would be easy to rob.

"Oh really so I guess you want to get this one. Go! Aerodactyll!" Flint said as he called out his most powerful pokemon.

"Aerodactyl but I thought they were extinct," Ash said as the pokedex said, "_Aerodactyl, the fossil pokemon and a rock/flying-type. Aerodactyl is theorized to attack its prey with its sharp talons and fangs. The fossils reveal that its flesh and bone were as heavy as rocks resulting in strong wings."_

"S-s-so it is true t-that Flint does possess a p-p-prehistoric po-pokemon," Cassidy stated in fear.

Flint ordered Aerodactyl to use rock slide, but instead of hurting them it was used to trap them so they could be arrested. Ash then finally got to meet Brock and challenged him to a match, which they will do later in the morning.

Ooooooooooooo

The moment Ash was waiting for finally come, he was about to get his first badge ever.

"Ash are you sure you can take him on,"Misty said.

"Don't worry I already know that the Pewter gym is home to rock-types, and I have Mudkip with me," Ash stated.

"Just one pokemon that can handle rock-types. It's a gym battle it's guaranteed to be more than one pokemon."

"Don't worry Misty. Besides if he uses a non-rock-type like Golbat, I'll just use Pikachu or Pidgey."

"He's doomed Togepi."

In the gym, Ash was right about it being a rock gym because the inside has a rocky terrain. Brock was prepared to fight and Flint, the official, began to explain the rules.

"Alright the gym battle between Brock, the gym leader, and Ash the challenger will soon begin. The match will end when someone knocks out 2 of their opponents pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. There is no time limit. Begin!" Flint explained and ordered the match to begin.

**A/N: Done, oh, and I promise the next one will be updated faster, but not today and maybe not tomorrow, but quicker than a week. Enjoy the cliffhanger I given you. :3 **


	10. The Battle,Lost,Train pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

The Battle, Lost, Training, Rematch, & Outcome pt. 1

"Begin!" Flint, the official shouted beginning the match

"Go! Geodude!" Brock shouted, calling forth a rock with a face and two muscular arms.

"_Geodude, the rock pokemon, and rock/ground-type. It camouflages itself from people by burying half of its body. Because of what its body is made of, it is heavier, denser, and harder than most rocks,"_ the pokedex explained when Ash took it out.

"I knew he would go with a rock-type, so I'll just go with Mudkip," Ash said bringing his Mudkip out.

Mudkip began with a water gun, but Geodude stopped it with a rock throw attack. The flung rocks stopped the attack by acting as a shield. Geodude then used rollout and charged straight for Mudkip. Ash ordered Mudkip to use a water gun, thinking Geodude was defenseless against a water gun. However, Brock had Geodude to go behind the rocks of the gym while rolling. Geodude's speed and density made it able to go through the rocks without slowing down. The strategy of making Geodude use rollout through the rocks is so Geodud would have a shield against the water attack and he wouldn't have to stop or slow down. The pulverized boulders would be used as shields just like the rock throw, and when he went through them Geodude then gone to the next one until he hit Mudkip. When Geodude struck Mudkip he became so fast and so strong from hitting all of the rocks, that Mudkip couldn't dodge it. However, because Geodude was rolling at full power, his rollout stopped. The moment Geodude stopped, Mudkip used water gun. The critical hit was enough to knock out Geodude. Ash had to be careful now because one more hit and Mudkip was done for.

The pokemon Brock used next was Onix. _"Onix, the rock snake pokemon, and rock/ground-type. Onix travels underground at 50 mph. Its rugged body and great speed it possesses underground, causes tremors and strikes fault lines." The pokedex said_.

When Flint ordered the match to begin, Mudkip charged toward Onix.Onix used rock throw, but it was bigger than Geodude's rock throw, but Ash figured out how to bypass. Mudkip used a powerful water gun at the base of big lower rock. This caused a chain reaction that turned the rocks into a ramp that Mudkip used to run up on. Mudkip used water gun, but Onix used dig and quickly went underground. When Onix came up, it got Mudkip in a bind. Mudkip got out of the bind by using growl then water gun on the tail. Mudkip tried to hit Onix's head to finish him, but Onix dodged it with ease. Onix then used rock polish to boost his speed. Onix dug underground again. The suspense became too much for Ash and Mudkip destracting them from Onix in front of Mukip. Onix prepared to use bind but Mudkip jumped it. Onix then went back underground, and came back up behind Mudkip and knocked out Mudkip with rock throw.

Ash had to return Mudkip and choose a different one. Ash then thought to himself, 'Pikachu won't be able to make a scratch on that thing, and Pidget will be knocked out faster then Mudkip. Of course Pidgey should do more damage than Pikachu. Well I might as well try it."

"Go! Pidgey!" Ash shouted, calling the tiny bird to come out.

"You do know that rock-types bring down a flyer in one hit with ease, don't you," Brock explained about his actions.

"I know that but I got a plan."

"Oh I see you know that, but the only pokemon that can take on mine was that Mudkip. Oh well I hope you can make due."

The match then begun with Onix throwing rocks at Pidgey, but Pidgey was fast enough to dodge them. Pidgey then used gust and a giant tornado struck Onix. Brock then realized that Ash chose Pidgey because Onix is part ground. Brock had Onix dig underground, and Onix came up beneath Pidgey. Pidgey was already high enough to avoid Onix's surprise attack. Onix then used rock throw, but Pidgey dodged the attack again. Pidgey struck Onix with another gust. Onix was only one or two more gust away from fainting, however, the last rock throw was threw in the air, and came crashing down on Pidgey. Ash lost the match.

Oooooooooooo

At the pokemon center, Ash was waiting for his pokemon to be healed. While Misty was tring to cheer up Ash by saying that he could catch a new pokemon or train his pokemon to learn new attacks, a mysterious man walked up to them.

The man was tanned had a dark beard, and wore white miner gloves and a red hard hat. The said to Ash, "If you want to defeat Brock, I can help you."

**A/N The longest chapter of this series, and written in four days. The next one will be up quicker, but not today. Also I need ideas for Mt. Moon, a story for Ash's next two pokemon (no ideas for them because I know what they are. They're starters), and a suggestion for Ash' sixth pokemon. Tell me now cause the more Ideas given the qucker the chapters after the next will come out. Arigato!**


	11. Ning, rematch, and Outcome pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

The Battle, Lost, Training, Rematch, & Outcome pt. 2

"I can help you defeat Brock," the bearded stranger said.

"Really you know a way to beat him," Ash said with joy, however, Misty retorted, "wait why are you helping him beat a gym leader, and how did you know that Ash lost to Brock."

"W-w-well, uh, I, uh, just know these things, that's right, I know everything that happens in this town," the man said trying to hide whatever secret he was keeping. Ash wanted to get his badge so he decided to let the guy train him.

Oooooooooooo

"This is a TM case," the man said holding up a orange tube with disc in them and continued to explain, "Now you probably already know what TM's are and what they do."

"Well of course I do. TM's help a pokemon learn new moves easier, the moves don't even have to be their natural element, but not all TM moves work on a single because of the pokemon's characteristics," Ash explained correctively, while Misty, who is dumbfounded, thought, 'he knows all of that, yet he can't figure out who that guy really is.'

The stranger took out a dark red colored disc, meaning the technique is a fighting-type attack, and explained that it is brick break. He gave it to Ash so he can use it to teach his Pikachu the technique. Ash placed the disc on Pikachu's forehead. The disc glowed and Pikachu's eyes became big and empty. When the disc stopped glowing, it meant that Pikachu learned brick break.

Oooooooooooo

While Ash Pikachu and Mudkip trained for their rematch, the man was going to steak of, but Misty grabbed him by the collar.

"Okay why are you helping Ash beat Brock, Flint," Misty questioned him as he sweat-dropped.

"So you figured it out," Flint said taking of his disguise.

"Answer my question now."

"Well you are pretty smart. I can see why that kid picked you as his girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND!"

"Misty, keep it down. You scared Mudkip and the birds," Ash yelled.

Flint then explained to before another outburst, "Okay you see Brock cares deeply Pewter City and the Pewter gym, but at the same time he has had big dreams. He stays in town for a very long time to learn what he can on pokemon care, flirt with the girls, and probably the most important reason why he stays in town so long is so he can look out on the edge of the mountain side and see what he where his dreams will all start. He plans on leaving when Forest, the second oldest, is old enough to be the gym leader. I'm hoping this match will be enough to make him go on his own journey, without waiting."

Oooooooooooo

Tomorrow came and Ash and Brock were both ready to begin there rematch.

"So Ash are you sure you take me on now," Brock questioned.

"Are you kidding, I'm ready for anything," Ash boasted.

Flint went over all of the rules and begun the match. Brock called out Geodude and Ash called out Mudkip. Geodude used defense curl, and Mudkip used water gun after the supplementary technique. Geodude quickly dodged it by using rollout. The same strategy Brock used to deal large amounts of damage to Mudkip before, but this time thanks to defense curl the attack is stronger. When Geodude became at least a foot close to Mudkip, Mudkip used water gun on the ground to avoid the attack shooting himself above Geodude. Mudkip used water gun on Geodude when he came to a complete stop after rollout. Geodude was Koed.

"Well, well. It looks like the same strategy doesn't work on you twice." Brock said.

"Yeah, and I'm even ready for that Onix of yours," Ash said too.

"Return, Geodude. Go! Onix!"

"Return, Mudkip. Go! Pikachu!"

"An electric-type?! You're serious?"

"Like Geodude, Pikachu has a way to deal with its differences."

Flint begun the match. Pikachu used quick attack straight toward Onix. Onix prepared to counter him, but Pikachu stopped and used brick break right on Onix's head. Onix's rock head ability, however, absorbed some of the damaged. Onix then successfully got Pikachu in a bind. Ash returned Pikachu, and called out Mudkip. Onix used rock throw, and while the rocks flew it used rock polished. Mudkip used water gun to make a ramp again, and ran up it. The rock throw was just a distraction from the fact that Onix used dig and popped up under Mudkip. Rocks flew up in the air Mudkip was in a bind. Ash saw the rocks in the air and knew Brock was going to use them to KO Mudkip. Ash thought of a way to counter Brock's plan, and had Mudkip use growl on Onix's tail and used water gun. Mudkip was free from the bind and the rocks fail on Onix, but because they are both rocks, he felt nothing. Mudkip was switched out with Pikachu and Pikachu's speed dodged most of Onix's attacks. After performing a second rock polish, Onix became fast enough to get Pikachu in a bind. Pikachu's static ability kicked in and paralyzed Onix. Onix's bind loosened and Pikachu used brick break on Onix's tail, that was weakened from Mudkip's growl. Onix fainted, and Ash won the match.

Brock went toward Ash with a bow in one hand, and said, "Congratulations, Ash. You beat me, and according to rules you earned this, the Boulder Badge."

Ash held up his in a cliché and dramatic fashion while saying "I got the Boulder Badge."

Oooooooooooo

Ash and Misty left Pewter City, when a familiar voiced shouted out, "Hey! Stop!"

The person was Brock. His dad told him to go with them until they got to the junction at Mt. Moon where Brock's own journey will begin.

**A/N there you go. The songs I listened to while writing this were Fly Away, Something More, and Small Town Jericho by Sugarland, Fighting by Yellowcard, Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus, and Last Resort by Papa Roach (Pretty suiting, except for the last one, for this page). Oh and school starts up today so updates will be slower. Oh, and if any true reader, fan, whatever of this fic wants to read the next chapter sooner, then go to the bottom of the previous chapter to know what ideas I need to continue on. Because if I don't get any new ideas from you guys, (cue dramatic violin background music) this fanfic may never be updated, EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. The Battle on MtMoon

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

The battle on Mt.Moon

Ash, Misty, and their new friend Brock are traveling toward Mt. Moon. However, they face a small problem.

"You're the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth!" Misty yelled strangling Ash for his stupidity.

"Hey how was I suppose to know that the map was upside down," Ash said.

"You could have looked at the compass rose to tell, BUT YOU DIDN'T! Above all that there's only little snacks like this stuff." Misty said dropping a couple of snacks that wouldn't make half a meal.

"So why are you yelling at for this?"

"Because no one but you could eat a weeks worth of food."

"Hey I didn't do it."

As they argued they then noticed that Pikachu, Mudkip, and Pidgey were all eating some of the food.

When Brock came back and saw beat up Ash (**NOTE:** She's beating him up because their his pokemon and all 3 of them are too cute to punch) he asked why she was punching Ash.

Misty explained, "Because this idiot was thinking more with his stomach than his brain. Are you hearing me Ash? Your pokemon are going to become a bunch of gluttonies like you soon and take food without permission."

While Ash was unconscious Brock explained, "Um Misty, Ash and his team only ate a few snacks, but I took most of them so I can make you guys a nice meal."

"Brock that's so great of you thanks," said Misty while Ash woke up after hearing about a meal.

While they ate the three talked about the path they were taking. The road led to Mt. Moon, after they pass the mountain they'll reach a junction. On it Ash's next gym battle will be on the left and Brock will go on his own journey to be a pokmon breeder.

0000000000000

"Hello boss. This is Jesse, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket reporting to you from Mt. Moon talking on a speaker.

"_Excellent." The voice on the other side said. "Do you have __**that **__pokemon with you."_

"Yes we have the Cyndaquil with us." Jesse said.

After she said that she turned her head and saw James and Meowth with a small steel cage with a part of it melted.

"Where is that Cyndaquil!" Jesse yelled.

"Well a you see.. um we turned our head a second and well this happened." James explained scared.

"But that was a solid steel cage," Jesse stuttered.

"Yeah well no one told the Cyndaquil," Meowth said.

"Okay don't panic. As long as the boss doesn't know we're safe," Jesse said until she noticed that the speaker was still on **(Note: Idiots)**

0000000000000

On the other side of the speaker, a mysterious man hung up on one line and picked up another and said, "Are you still in that area? Good, now head toward Mt. Moon and find a Cyndaquil. This is a unique Cyndaquil and you'll be able to find it because of its appearance. Also Jesse and James are there too so if can capture that Cyndaquil before them and complete this mission; that away Jesse, James, and Meowth will be one step closer to getting the boot."

00000000000000

Outside the entrance of Mt. Moon Ash, Misty, and Brock are about to enter.

"So this is Mt. Moon," Misty stated.

"Yep. This where the rare pokemon Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable are found along with a moon stone." Brock said.

"Yeah and I'm gonna get all four of them," Ash said excited.

While they were talking, a small pokemon with a long nose and a fire on his back said, "Quil, Cyndaquil."

**Yes I'm back sorry for not updating I've been hibernating LOL. Don't worry the next one will come much sooner, its just a pain writing these things. Again sorry.**


	13. The Battle on MtMoon pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

The Battle on Mt. Moon pt2

Ash, Misty, and Brock saw standing on top of the edge of a cliff, a small rodent-like pokemon with a long nose and a fire on its back.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and it said, _"Cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokemon, and fire-type. Cyndaquil uses the heat around it or its own emotions too ignite the flame on its back. It sleeps inside mountains or large rock formations for its own safety and the safety of others."_

"That's odd the pokedex shows Cyndaqil's back is blueish-green, but that one's back is some sort of orange color," Misty pointed out.

"Hey Ash check out Cyndaquil's other appearance's on the pokedex," Brock said.

Ash press a button or too and it showed a picture that looked just like the Cyndaquil in front of them.

"No way that's a shiny Cyndaquil," Ash shouted.

"No way, I heard of them," Misty said, "they are a different color from their normal form and everything about them is enlighten, right."

Brock then said, "Correct. Plus because of their rareness they are more prized than any other pokemon."

"Then I'm going to catch it. Go! Mudkip!" Ash shouted with excitement.

Mudkip used water gun, but the Cyndaquil quickly went underground. A moment later a hole appeared underneath Mudkip and smoke shot out. Another moment later and Mudkip had burn marks on it. Cyndaquil later popped out of the ground, in front of the entrance, and started taunting Ash and ran into the cave.

"That Cyndaquil I'll make him pay," Ash yelled running with a mad Mudkip, who were both on fire into the mountain.**(Both literally and figurely).**

0000000000000

Team Rocket kept looking the Cyndaquil they lost. While walking, out of the dirt came the little fire mouse. "There it is. Get him!" the three yelled. Cyndaquil then used smokescreen, and during the smokescreen Team Rocket fell through a large hole dug by the same misgevious mouse.

0000000000000

While Ash and his friends were walking through Mt. Moon, they saw few pokemon. They only saw two Zubats and a few Paras.

"This doesn't really make since. It looks like all the pokemon here are in hiding," Brock said.

"Yeah and another strange thing is that there was a lot of berry trees outside but no berries," Ash added.

Just as they were talking, the ceiling above them collapsed and Team Rocket and Cyndaquil came coming down. While all of them were shocked, all three sides **(The 3 sides are:1)Team Rocket, 2)Ash and his friends, and 3)Cyndaquil)** prepared to fight

000000000000000

Meanwhile, a man was speaking to someone through a speaker outside of Mt.Moon in a dark part of the forest.

The black-skinned man with dreadlocks and pitchblack visors said, "Giovanni, I'm near Mt.Moon."

"Good, Nighthunt. Remember Butch and Cassidy will be heading there too. Now your mission is to find and demote who ever failed this mission.

"Understood," Nighthunt said, then hung up, and said, "Jesse, James, Butch, and Cassidy. All four are discrases who need to need to face justice."

**I'm back. Thinking of new chapters is a big pain in the you know where. Also next week I will be gone so here it is. Sorry for the looooooooonnnnnnnng wait, I truly am.**


	14. The Battle on MtMoon pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Battle at Mt. Moon part 3

James called out Koffing and Weepinbell, while Jesse called Ekans and Lickitung. Ash had out Pidgey, Misty had out Staryu, and Brock had his Geodude. Cyndaquil appeared to be Team Rocket's enemy so the situation is a 4 vs 4 pokemon battle.

Pidgey used gust on Weepinbell so it took lots of damage. Geodude used mega punch on Lickitung so it took critical damage too. Staryu used swift on Ekans so it wouldn't miss Ekans' shifting body. Either way you see it Team Rocket was loosing bsdly. AS for Cyndaquil and Koffing, Cyndaquil got hit by a poison gas attack and became poisoned; however, Cyndaquil used rest and miraculously woke up seconds later. The rare colored pokemon hit the gas bag with a flamethrower and then used dig. All 4 enemy pokemon were around there owners and right above them, Cyndaquil unearthed. To end it the fire mouse used flamerthrower on Koffing's flammable gas and, after Cyndaquil quickly retreated underground, an explosion was caused. Connected to the other holes in the ceiling, Team Rocket was launched into the sky.**(A/N: I know cliché but still loved)**

Even though Team Rocket was gone, everyone felt a huge tremor occur inside the cave. Cyndaquil then retreated in a hole and dug all the way to probally the source.

"Hey Cyndaquil! Get back here so we can fight," said Ash as Pikachu, Pidgey, and Mudkip loyally followed him.

"That idiot. Doesn't he think before he acts," said Misty, but Brock then said, "I think he is since he wants a pokemon as good as Cyndaquil."

Following that up, Brock showed Misty an eaten Chesto Berry, which cures sleepness. This means that Cyndaquil took every chesto berry around the area and buried them so when it used rest he would wake up, and fight again. All this meant that Cyndaquil is very smart and will be valuable on Ash's team.

00000000000

Ash, Pikachu, Pidgey, and Mudkip finally caught up with Cyndaquil.

"Okay, now you will be mine Cyndaq.." Ash said but was caught off when the floor collapsed (again). When they landed, All 5 saw a machine with huge R on it and giant rock inside. There were also pokemon in cages, most of them Clefairy, Cleffa, and Clefable.

"Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable. All part of the same evolutionary line, Normal-type, and fairy pokemon. Mystical creatures that are said to possess magic powers and born somewhere from outerspace." Said the pokedex.

Ash wondered what was going on, then Cyndaquil acted strange. Pikachu understood him and try to say to Ash that Mt. Moon will loose all of its pokemon and its most valuable possession.

After he understood that**(You all probally know this but Pikachu and Ash have that strong of a bond)**, Butch and Cassidy came out.

"Hey did you that sound," Butch said.

"Don't see anything,' said Cassidy. She then looked at a Clefairy trying to console a crying Cleffa. She then said, " Be quiet! Don't worry everything will be better when you become Giovanni's property."

"Those jerks! First they attack Flint now this. I'm going to.." Ash said before BAM! Brock and Misty just dropped on him.

"What's wrong with these floors," said Misty in pain.

"Maybe it was Cyndaquil's dig that made them like this," Brock stated.

After they got up, Ash, Misty, Brock, Cassidy, and Butch pointed fingers at there enemies, yelled YOU!, and prepare for battle

"How did you guys get out of those rocks my dad trapped you in," Brock questioned.

"Please. Flint did trap us well," Cassidy said and Butch finished, "but the police were very easy to trick and beat."

The rocket duo then explained that the pokemon of Mt. Moon and the moon stone were now property of Team Rocket. Ash and his friends protested and both sides prepared for battle. Cassidy called out Roselia and Butch called out his Swalot-_"Swalot, the evolove form of Gulpon, poison-type and the poison bag pokemon. Swalot's large moth can swallow even a car tire. Its stomach acids can melt anything."_ Said pokedex. Brock sent out Onix, Ash sent out Pidgey, and Misty just remembered that Togepi is the only pokemon on her **(Everyone falls backwards)**.

Onix dug underground and Pidgey used gust. Roselia got blown back but recovered. Swalot fired sludge bomb at Pidgey, but Pidgey used aeriel ace and disappeared and reappeared and struck Swalot. Underground, Onix used rock polish and then jumped up and bind Roselia. Swalot used stockpile and got bigger. Before it could do something else Pidgey did sand attack on him so it wouldn't see much. Roselia used magical leaf, but before it could hit, Pidgey's gust blew it away from Onix. Swalot used spit-up on Pidgey, but Onix threw Roselia in front of it and Roselia fainted. Pidgey used another aeriel ace on Swalot and it fainted making Ash and Brock the winners.

"Not that tough are you," said Ash.

"Oh great! No matter we'll just take what we got and run," said Cassidy. However, when they turned around, they saw all the cages melted and all the pokemon free.

The Clefffa, Clefairy, and Clefable then started swinging their finfgers back and forth. When that happened all the other pokemon ran for it, and Cyndaquil went to Onix telling it to dig a tunnel for Ash and them to escape.

"Onix dug the tunnel and while Ash, Misty, Brock, and the others were running Ash said, "Hey guys do you think that's metronome?"

"If it is, I don't want to be near it," replied Misty.

For the Cleffas' metronome they used teleport and they, along with the secured moon stone, disappeared. The Clefairys' metronome used disable and Butch and Cassidy couldn't do a thing. Finally, the Clefables' metronome used Rock Wrecker and blast Team Rocket straight out of with a gargantuan boulder.

00000000000

After they got out of , the gang reached an intersection in the road. One road would lead to Ash's next gym battle, and the other would lead to a town where Brock could begin his own journey.

"So I guess this where we say goodbye to ya, huh Brock," said Ash.

"Yep, but the town is pretty close to Celadon City, and there is a gym there. Of course, the gym is much closer, but at least this means we'll meet again," said Brock.

"Yeah lets promise we'll see each other there."

A few minutes after they separated, Misty then noticed something.

"Hey Ash is that the Cyndaquil?" Misty noticed.

The shiny fire mouse was following the duo or more precise Ash.

"Hey Cyndaquil do you wanna come with me and be my pokemon," Ash said.

"Quil," replied the pokemon.

"Alright!" Ash said excitely getting out a pokeball, but was jumped by Cyndaquil, who grabbed the ball, tapped it with its arm, and went inside the pokeball.

"I don't know what's more shocking: you catching a shiny pokemon or that it wanted to catch itself." Misty questioned.

"Well I don't mind, as long as I got something as good as this Cyndaquil," Ash said followed by Pikachu's 'pika' cry.

"Hey what gym are you going to next?"

"Oh some gym in Ceruleun City. Sounds like an easy win, Right Pikachu."

"Pi-pikachu."

After hearing Ceruleun City, Misty began to panick.

00000000000

Meanwhile back with Butch and Cassidy.

"That sucked", said Cassidy.

"Yeah lets just try and say in the report that the machine malfunctioned or something," Butch suggested.

"Yeah that way we won't be in trouble."

"Oh but you are already in trouble."

"Oh Yeah says, yelp. You c-can't b-b-be," said Butch in terror as Cassidy finished, "y-you a-are a-are..." Then both said together, "Nighthunt!"

The dark skinned man with dreadlocks, wearing a sleeveless white shirt, black jogging pants, and thick, large, black shaded galsses stood over them with a cold lifeless aura.

"Giovanni is disappointed in you two. First you fail to defeat Flint and get his pokemon, and now this. You both will face punishment," said the Team Rocket Commander.

"W-wait give us another chance," Cassidy pleaded followed by Butch saying, "y-yeah please have mercy." 

"Very well," said Nighthunt as he then summoned his Dusclops. He then said, "If you can defeat in a battle, then I will tell Giovanni to you another chance. Since there is such a difference in our positions of power, then I will let you use all your Pokemon in this match."

Cassidy sent out Roselia, Houndour, and Sableye, while Butch called Drowzee, Hitmontop, and Swalot.

"If we can team up and combine are power," Cassidy said and then finished by Butch, "Against one pokemon, even a commander will lose."

Butch and Cassidy seamed confident, but when Dusclops made the first it was all over.

"Dusclops use Abbysal," Nighthunt commanded. In that moment, even though it was already dusk, everything around them became pitch black. Nobody could tell what was going on except there were constant cries of six different pokemon in pain. A minute later, everything cleared up and all that stood was the 3 Rockets, 2 completely terrified, Butch and Cassidy's pokemon all fainted, and Nighthunt's Dusclops unharmed.

"How does it feel to be in darkness? To not tell where you are or where to go? To think if there is anything around you or if there is nothing at all? Sadly I don't know that feeling because I always see nothing but eternal darkness," Nighthunt said as he took of is sunglasses showing his pale blind eyes.

Nighthunt then sent out Mightyena, and commanded it to use roar. All six of the defeated pokemon returned to there pokeballs. Dusclops then used thief and the mummified ghosts hands struck Butch and Cassidy and stole their pokeballs.

"I'll take custody of these. You're lucky your pokemon are the only ones who will suffer. Now go contact a mid-lev immediately and await further instructions," Nighthunt commanded and then said in his mind, _"Now to give those fools, Jesse and James, and even worse punishment."_

**A/N: Hey I'm really sorry for not updating but typing this stuff down is a serious pain. Now that I'm motivated I'll update with in a weak, I promise. And if I don't my sister will hit me on the head. See you soon.**


	15. Capturing a Bulbasaur

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Capturing a Bulbasaur

Ash, Misty, and there pokemon are on a field having lunch. Ash's team were greeting their new friend, the shiny Cyndaquil from Mt. Moon.

"Hey, Ash. I have been wondering, Brock thinks Cyndaquil was protecting the Clefairy and those other pokemon at , so why would it join you," Misty questioned.

"That's a good question. Hey Pikachu can you ask," Ash said to Pikachu.

Pikachu talked to Cyndaquil and Pikachu basically communicated to Ash the best he could. From what Ash understood, Cyndaquil did protect from poachers, but after they used metronome he couldn't find them so he decided to go with Ash. Cyndaquil also captured itself because it didn't want to be captured by a knucklehead. This emotionally wounded Ash, but Cyndaquil still likes Ash.

"Okay, got get to Ceruleun City as soon as possible," Ash said.

However Misty then said, "wait Ash, why not just wait or go to another gym instead."

"Why?"

"Because the Cerulean gym uses water pokemon and you only got one pokemon that can handle that type. So maybe you should go to another gym and, huh? Where'd he go?!"

After hearing the part about getting another pokemon to handle water types, Ash took his pokemon to find either a grass-type or another electric-type. Since they were in a forest it should be easy finding a grass-type, and after some time one did, Bulbasaur.

"_Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon and grass/poison-type. At birth, this pokemon had a seed planted on its back. By sleeping in sunlight the seed gradually grows stronger." _Said the pokedex.

"Okay I say that Bulbasaur is perfect for our team," A said to his team of four.

Ash with Pikachu and Pidgey then jumped right in front of Bulbasaur and distrurbed its nap.

"Alright Bulbasaur your going to be my next pokemon, so be prepare yourself for a tough battle!" Ash proclaimed, followed by Bulbasaur giving him a bored look.

Ash send out Pidgey to use peck. The attack connected, but Bulbasaur prepared itself. Pidgey used gust and Bulbasaur dodged it by using vine whip on a branch to get on a tree. Pidgey rushed toward him with a wing attack, but Bulbasaur used razor leaf. Pidgey used its wings to counter to projectiles, however, while it was vulnerable Pidgey was hit by sleep powder. Ash returned his sleeping Pidgey and brought out send Cyndaquil to finish Bulbasaur.

Cyndaquil used flamethrower and Bulbasaur dodged by using vine whip on another branch. While he swung to the next branch, sleep powder was released again. Cyndaquil dug underground and avoided the attack. Cydaquil then popped up from the ground and fired smokescreen on the branch Bulbasaur is on. To defend himself, not knowing where it would go, Bulbasaur spread sleep powder everywhere around him. The sleep powder didn't hit Cyndaquil, who retreated underground, but it did hit Ash. Since none of Ash's pokemon couldn't do anything without him Bulbasaur escaped.

After a few minutes, Ash woke up.

"Ah! Huh, where is that Bulbasaur," Ash said.

"After you fell asleep, Bulbasaur left. What surprises me the most is that you stayed asleep longer than your pokemon." Misty said to Ash. After hearing Bulbasaur escaped, Ash took his team and started looking for the grass-type while yelling 'I'm going to catch you!'

'Maybe if I'm lucky he'll forget why he is chasing a grass-type pokemon,' Misty thought to herself.

000000000000

While hiding in a bush, Ash and Pikachu found the Bulbasaur they fought previously. They could tell because Pikachu memorized the smell and the Bulbasaur has a scar on its head from Pidgey's peck.

"Okay no more fooling around I'll use Cyndaquil to fry the jerk and we'll have a new friend," Ash said quietly to Pikachu.

Ash began to call out Cyndaquil, but before he could Pidgey came out instead.

"Pidgey why did you come out. Wait do you want to fight Bulbasaur," Ash said, followed by Pidgey giving him a nod of approval.

Bulbasaur tackled Pidgey, and Pidgeyed countered with a peck. Bulbasaur backed up and used razor leaf. Pidgey followed up with sleep powder, but Pidgey used gust to blow it away. This was then that Bulbasaur had Pidgey tangled up In its vine whip.

While seeing his pokemon being thrashed around, Ash immediately said,"No Pidgey! Are you going to let a grass-type take you down. Come on, I know your stronger than that!"

Though he wasn't finished yelling he stopped when Pidgey started to glow. Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto!

"_Pidgeotto, Normal/Flying-type and the bird pokemon. After evolution Pidgeotto obtains a predatory niche. It circles its territory everyday searching for intruders and prey," _the pokedex said.

"Pidgeotto. Amazing," Ash said in aw.

Bulbasaur's vine whip broke because of Pidgeotto's size, so he used razor leaf again. When Ash's pokedex analyzed Pidgeotto, it found that the large bird learned the flying move Feather Darts **(A/N: My own creation. It molts the users feathers and fires them at the foe, with the hollow shaft pointed at them. May lower eva.)**. Pidgeotto used its new move and, it not only stopped razor leaf, but the feathers still pierced through and struck Bulbasur. Pidgeotto ended it with a wing attack, and Ash threw his pokeball. After some shakes, Bulbasaur became Ash's newest pokemon.

"Yes! I knew I was great! I got Bulbasaur and now I have a Pidgeotto," Ash proclaimed.

"Found you," Misty said, finally catching up to Ash.

"Oh hey Misty where were you?"

"You ran off somewhere and it took me a while to find you!"

"Sorry! Oh guess what, I caught that Bulbasaur."

Misty couldn't believe him catching the same Bulbasaur he first met but he showed the grass-type to her.

"Whoa you really did it. Looks like you are prepared for the Cerulean gy-gulp," Misty said, without noticing what she just said.

Ash then remembered why he was after Bulbasaur and with his new pokemon, he rushed to Cerulean City, with a depressed Misty behind his tail.

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. School that's my only excuse that's good. **


	16. The Cerulean Gym

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

The Cerulean Gym

After some time after Ash caught his Bulbasaur, Ash and Misty reach Cerulean City.

"Okay now its time for my second gym battle," Ash said with excitement.

"Yeah your next gym battle," said Misty. After she said that he then thought to herself, 'the moment he gets there, it will be embarrassing."

"Alright lets go," said Ash, then Misty said, "Wait Ash. We don't have to go now. Why don't we just sightsee around town or train some."

Pikachu snickered at the idea that Misty wanted a date out of Ash. Ash, however, told her that his gym battle came first. Since he was heading to the gym no matter what, Misty obtained a doom and despair look.

Pikachu later hit Ash with his tail, as a response to Ash's response to ignoring Misty's offer. This followed to Ash saying, "Hey, why did you do that."

0000000000000

The Cerulean Gym is a large cerulean colored gym, with wave-like structures around it, and on the front of the roof are large structures of: a Gyaradoon the right, a Dewgong on the left, and a Starmie in the middle. Ash and Pikachu entered the front door, and all they saw was a luxurious lounge and a hallway. They heard some sounds down the hall and walked down it. The hall looked like that of an aquarium with lots of stage one water-types and some evolved ones swimming behind the glass.

When the two reached the end, they saw three young women practicing for a performance with countless of different water pokemon. They caught the end where the three girls stood in the center of the pool on a platform while the water pokemon in a circle around them performing water gun for most of them, while the larger ones performed hydro pump. Ash naturally assumed that one or all three were the gym leader.

"Hey nice show," Ash said.

"Sorry kid but the show won't go on until tonight," said Daisy, the blonde and oldest of the sisters said.

"I'm no here to see a show. Do you three run this gym?" Ash replied.

"Yes we do own the gym," Violet, the blue-haired and middle sister, said.

"You must be new in town. You see we're The Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City," said Lily the youngest sister with the ink hair.

The Sensational Sisters swam got out of the pool so they could get closer to Ash and talk to him better.

"So why are you here, um, like what's your name anyway," Lily asked.

"My name is Ash and I'm here for a gym battle for this gym's badge. So I challenge all three of you," Ash said with power. He then said in his head, 'Pikachu and Bulbasaur are main offense against water-types, and Mudkip can resist water so he's my defense just incase. If that's not enough against them then Pidgeotto is strong enough to handle a battle like this, and Cyndaquil can beat his own weaknesses if their weaken enough.'

Ash's plan he just thought of came crashing down when Violet said that they don't do gym battles anymore. After recovering from his backwards fall he asked them why they won't fight him.

"Where 4 other trainers from this place called Pallet Town came by and they all beat us very easy," Lily said.

"Gary, of course, he came by here," Ash muttled and then said, "are you sure you won't battle me."

"All are pokemon like lost to a Charmeleon," said Daisy.

"Although, didn't one of them had a very cute Squirtle," Lily remembered.

"Hey what about me! I want to get a gym badge," Ash demanded.

"Why didn't you say so," Daisy said as she then whistled at the pool. A second later a Gorebyss (Lily's), Azumarill (Violet's), and Lumineon (Daisy's) came up from the pool with the Lumineon having a case in its mouth, Daisy took the case, opened it, and took out a cascade badge.

"If you want a badge will give to you free," Daisy said.

"Wait are you sure. Aren't I suppose to battle you for the badge," Ash questioned.

"Look think of it as an instant win. You can battle the next gym leader and use whatever you were going to use," Violet mentioned.

Ash then decided to just take the badge and go to the next gym, but before he could take the cascade badge, someone yelled stop. All four **(Five if you count Pikachu) **turned to the hallway and saw a panting Misty.

"Giving a gym badge without a battle is worse than giving them a thousand insults," Misty said.

"Misty, why are you so tired," Ash asked.

"Oh hey there baby sister," Daisy said.

"Sister!" Ash said.

"That's right. I'm the fourth Sensational Sister and the real gym leader of the Cerulean gym," Misty proclaimed.

"Sorry baby sis, but you don't got what it takes to be a sensational sister," Lily said angering Misty.

"Look Ash, if you want that badge you have to get through me. Now wait out in the lobby so you don't see what pokemon I'm going to use," Misty said, after which Ash accompanied by Misty's older sisters went to the lobby to wait.

0000000000000

A minute later, in the Cerulean gym's lobby, Ash and Misty's sisters were talking.

"I wonder why Misty never told me that she was a gym leader," Ash questioned.

"Probably because she's embarrassed," Daisy mentioned.

"Well it could be like we just want to have some fun instead of battle. So we just give out badges, and work on our water shows," Lily said.

"But pokemon battles are fun and giving out badges without winning them won't help anyone grow," Ash said with Pikachu agreeing with him.

"He sounds just like Misty," Violet whispered to Lily.

"She has been like this ever since mom left," Daisy said.

Ash asked who her mom was and one of the girls handed him of a picture of an older woman with bright red hair and yellow strikes by the gym's pool, with multiple water pokemon in the background.

"Hey I think I seen this person before," Ash said.

"Where yeah. She's Hakoda a member of like the Kanto Elite Four," Violet said.

"What the Elite Four!" Ash yelled. Just then a loud 'WHAT' was yelled by Misty, Lily and Violet went to check on her, while Daisy told Ash more on Hakoda.

000000000000

When Misty's water pokemon showed up to her, she was enraged by how they looked. Since she loves them Misty wouldn't put her anger on them, but instead on the two Sensational Sisters that just came in.

"Misty like what's wrong," Lily asked.

"What's wrong. My pokemon that's what's wrong! Look, Starmie, Horsea, and Goldeen all got some a star or heart painted on them and are in clown costumes," Misty yelled at her sisters.

"They are not clown costumes. They are ballet outfits," Lily said.

"Yell well explain why Totodile is wearing a pink tutu," Misty stated.

"Well Totodile is filled with so much energy we thought it was fitting. Of course, it was difficult to stop the little guy from like biting it off," Violet said.

"Totodile is a boy! Tutu's and pink things don't go on him! Okay, I might forgive you for what you done to them, but what you did to Gyarados is even worse and unforgivable!" Misty yelled.

"What do you mean," Lily asked.

"What I mean is WHO THE HELL PUTS GLITTER ON A GYARADOS!!!!" Misty yelled at her loudest.

00000000000000

Daisy just finished telling Ash that her and her sister's mom is a great water pokeon trainer. She told him that she once won the greatest pokemon contest, the Worldwide Grande Festival, fougtht in the New Pokemon War started by Team Rocket, and that she founded the Cerulean Gym. She told him that Hakoda gave her and her sisterseach a pokemon egg with a water pokemon in them to raise, so they could be great trainers. The only thing was that even though Lily, Daisy, and Violet eventually got their pokemon to evolve, Misty was the only one who was good at pokemon battles. She was practically a prodigy. About ten months ago, Hakoda became a member of the Elite Four. Their dad left with her to, and left them in charge of the gym. The only one that was good at being a gym leader was Misty and every time she left for a while to train, her sisters would do something involving their shows instead of gym battling. The reason Misty didn't want Ash to go to the gym was because she wasn't there, and he would have gotten a free badge somehow.

After Daisy told Ash all that, both of them heard another one of Misty screams **(A/N: This is the scream about the Gyarados and glitter)** and Daisy went to check on her. Ash and Pikachu then just waited for Misty to get ready.

"Hey what do you think is going on over there?" Ash said to Pikachu with Pikachu replying, "pikachu."

**Here's the newest chapter and the next will be uploaded even faster I promise.**


	17. Battle in Cerulean

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Battle in Cerulean

It took a while but Misty finally got her pokemon ready for battle. Ash's waiting paid off and was at the gym's pool/battleground.

"Alright Ash I must warn you, I seen your pokemon and fighting style, but you never seen my water pokemon or my fighting style. So if you want to back down now you can," Misty said.

"Do you think any of that is going to intimidate me. I'm more than ready for this match," Ash boasted.

Daisy, acting as the official, stated the rules, "Okay each player can only use like three pokemon each. The challenger is the only one allowed to switch pokemon. The one whose has all three of their pokemon unable to battle has lost. Now begin."

After saying that, Misty called out her first pokemon, Totodile.

"_Totodile, the big jaw pokemon and water-type. When newly born, the mother will take them to a body of water to swim and hunt. When a Totodile bites something it will only let go when it wants to, which is very long," _said Ash's pokedex.

"Wow, Totodile is a cool pokemon. Didn't think you would own, but Mudkip is just as good,go!" Ash said as he called out Mudkip.

"Whoa that's such an adorable Mudkip," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, and Totodile would have been cuter if Misty hadn't made it eat its outfit," Violet said.

"Totodile is a fighter not some dancer!" Misty yelled as she overheard.

"Can we start the match now," Ash questioned.

The match began with both pokemon using water gun. They both were tied in power and their own attacks neutralized each other. At that moment Totodile began swimming toward the mudfish with a bite attack. Mudkip used growl to weaken it, dodged, and followed with a tackle. Totodile ignored the damage and his claws glowed red and used dragon claw. Mudkip dodged it by divivg underwater, but the attack frightened Ash because it destroyed a platform into pieces. The small gator dove immediately dove after Mudkip with bite. Mudkip used the same growl, dodge, and tackle strategy, but because they were underwater, Totodile dodged the tackle and bit Mudkip.

Mudkip fired both pokemon above water with a water gun. While in midair, Misty had Totodile to let go and use dragon claw. Ash, hoping for that, told Mudkip to use bide. Mudkip started to red and took the dragon attack. Before energy is released, Totodile used bite on Mudkip. However, Misty's plan failed and Mudkip released the energy on the Totodile. When Totodile got up, he began glowing red and looked mad. Totodile used rage when the bide released its energy. Totodile then used a rage powered water gun, and the battle was over with Totodile as the winner.

"Mudkip return. I'll admit that was an impressive battle Misty. Okay Pikachu get him," Ash said as he returned Mudkip and called out Pikachu to finish the battle.

Misty told Totodile to use dragon claw, but before it could hit Pikachu used thundershock and KOed the blue alligator. Piakchu wins.

"Sorry Totodile about letting you fight Piakchu. Now Gyarados take him down, " Misty said summoning a Gyarados with white barbels **(A/N: this signifies that its female)**.

"_Gyarados, the atrocious pokemon and water/flying-type. A vicious pokemon that appears during human conflict. Once it begins rampaging, it won't stop until everything is burned to the ground." _The pokedex said.

"Whoa a Gyarados. I didn't know you had something like that Misty," Ash said in amazement.

"Well of course I do, and she's completely obedient too," Misty boasted. After saying that she got splashed by Gyarados, and admit that she is still training Gyarados a little.

First Pikachu used thundershock, but Gyarados countered with dragon rage, which pierced through was not going to stop. Pikachu managed to avoid it, but was struck by aqua tail. Gyarados then released flamethrower, but Pikachu dodged by using quick attack. However, the mouse almost got struck by an ice fang attack and the water that got struck froze into solid ice. Ash and Pikachu then got more surprised when another aqua tail, hidden by the ice, came up and stuck Pikachu. There was more damage from the ice. Since Pikachu is close enough, he was able to strike the serpent with thunder wave. While Gyarados became numb, Pikachu lauched his new move, thunderbolt. The shock is so strong that Gyarados fainted on the first hit. Pikachu wins.

"Alright Piakchu that was amazing. Now come back and let's let Bulbasaur take on the next one," Ash proclaimed recalling Piakchu.

After Bulbasaur came out, Misty told him that he should have kept Pikachu out. Misty then called out her very first and strongest pokemon, Starmie.

"_Starmie, the mysterious pokemon and Water/Psychic-type. The gem in its center is the medium for this pokemon's power. On starry nights, groups gather and release radio waves into space," _the pokedex said.

Bulbasaur uses razor leaf, but Starmie's bubblebeam countered the leaves. However, the razor leaf was a ruse so Starmie could be grappled by vine whip. While in midair, Starmie escape by using psychic to manipulate the vines, but sleep powder was launched while the vines were being controlled. Starmie escaped this by using rapid spin to blow the powder away and get closer to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur used another razor leaf and this attack manage to hit Starmie. The starfish then sued psychic on Bulbasaur, and threw him underwater. Starmie uses recover and then spins toward Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur is now heavily damaged, because of his weakness to psychic being part poison, and is now glowing with a green aura. Now with overgrow in effect, Bulbasaur's vine whip became strong enough to stop Starmie, and get him above water quickly. Starmie got above water and began to use another recover from the last attack. While Starmie's pain and exhaustion faded, a seed from Bulbasaur's bulb appeared. This meant that Bulbasaur had just learned leech seed. After Ash found out that was the attack-that his Bulbasaur just learned-from his pokedex, Ash has Bulbasaur to use his new attack on Starmie. The seed launch and latch to Starmie, and budding vines begin to cover the purple pokemon. Each bud eventually bloomed, and each one that did bloom stole energy from Starmie and sent it to Bulbasaur. Starmie cut the vines by using rapid spin, but was open to an assault by vine whip. While held down Starmie is now finished of by a storm of razor leaf, and Bulbasaur is the victor. Ash wins his Cerulean gym battle.

"That was amazing Bulbasaur. We won thanks to you," Ash congratulating Bulbasaur.

"Bulb. Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said, but instantly became surprised when he began glowing. When the glow stopped Bulbasaur had evolved into his next evolutionary stage Ivysaur.

"_Ivysaur, the seed pokemon and grass/poison-type. When the flower on its back begins to swell it will release a sweet,distinct aroma. Because the flower is more developed, Ivysaur will spend even more time in the sun than Bulbasaur," _said the Pokedex.

"Unbelievable, I now have an Ivysaur," Ash said in amazement.

"That's not all you got now. As the Cerulean gym leader I give you this, the cascade badge." Misty said to Ash, handing him a water drop shaped badge.

"All right, I just got the Cascade Badge!" Ash said with the pokemon that participated in the gym battle congratulating his success.

00000000000

After visiting the pokemon center, Ash is now heading toward the next town for his next gym match.

"I wonder if Cyndaquil and Mudkip will evolve soon, Piakchu," Ash question his yellow friend, who gave a questioning Pika.

While they were walking, Ash and Pikachu were stopped by Misty.

"Misty what are you doing here," Ash asked.

"I'm too young to spend my time caring for a gym and battle. That's why I decided to travel along with you. Plus my sisters promise to actually try to do gym battles, so I got nothing to worry about," Misty said.

After Misty finished talking, Ash, Misty, and their pokemon on now on their own adventure together.

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter and like I said before, it would be uploaded faster than the last.**


	18. Ash vs Mankey

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ash vs. Mankey

Ash and Misty are currently having a lunch break while they travel to Vermillion City. Ash received data on Horsea and Goldeen, the only two pokemon of Misty that Ash han't seen yet, and all of their pokemon are also outside their pokeballs enjoying themselves.

Totodile finished his food and now wants some of Cydaquil's food who just dozed of while eating. Venasaur uses his vine whip to stop the big jaw pokemon and then gave a lecture about stealing food. During this, Pikachu sighed about how difficult it is for Ash and Misty's pokemon to get use to each. During that thought, Togepi heard a rustling in the bushes and started walking toward the sound's source. Pikachu, acting like a guardian, stops the walking egg from going any farther, but the cause of the rattles comes out. It turned out to be a Mankey.

"Hm. Hey Misty is that Pikachu and Togepi near a Mankey," Ash noticed.

"Yes the look like it," Misty said.

"A MANKEY!," they said in unison after quickly figuring out how bad the situation is right now.

Ash had Ivysaur to get Pikachu and Togepi away from the Mankey using vine whip. The Mankey apparently got a little mad because it wanted to play with Togepi, but now is frustrated. Ash checked the pokedex to see if there was a way to calm it down and it said, _"Mankey, fighting-type and the pig monkey pokemon. Mankey live in tree top colonies. They can become very easily angered and no matter what can be angered even more."_

"In other words we're in trouble," Ash said.

After he said that, the Mankey ran toward Ash, stole his hat, and ran up a tree.

"NO! Hey you stupid Mankey give me back my hat," Ash yelled up the tree Mankey is in. Mankey replied to his orders by throwing a berry at his face.

"Ash I think you should stop," Misty suggested.

"Why should I," Ash replied.

"Because that hat makes that Mankey happy and you don't want to make it release a harsh wrath do you."

"I don't care, because that hat used to belong to my dad."

Misty was shock to hear that, and Pikachu as well, who said in his head**(translated)**, 'That's Zack's hat. I knew it seemed familiar, but I thought that was some hat that looked like his.'

Ash decided to play it safe and has Ivysaur use vine whip to grab the hat. Mankey grabs the vine before it touches the hat and Ivysaur uses the other vine to strike the monkey so it would let go. After it struck, Ivysaur's eyes became pupilless and veins start to pop on his head.

"Ivysaur! Wait are you affected by Mankey's same desire ability have you," Ash said.

"Same Desire? Ash what does that do," Misty asked.

"If a pokemon of the same gender as their foe is hit by a physical attack, then the opponent becomes enraged," Ash explained. **(A/N: Being enraged has the same effect as a pokemon that's in love only with a different emotion and if they're the same gender. This condition was inspired by rivalries.)**

Ash returned Ivysaur to his ball since he couldn't concentrate. Ash's pokedex earlier showed him that the only pokemon he has that's a female is Pidgeotto, which is very lucky. Pidgeotto uses ariel ace and stikes Mankey out of the tree. Mankey is still holding on the hat, and is now filled with rage. The monkey pokemon jumps up and strikes with karate chop and creates a heavy, purple bubble and launches his gunk shot attack on Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto has become very poisoned and can't continue the fight.

Mankey, however, is too damage to fight also. Mankey takes 'his' hat and runs. Ash, of course, along with the rest of his healthy pokemon, chase after the mad primate. Mankey stops moving when he reaches a his limit and near a river. Ash caught up and commands Pikachu to use thunder wave. The paralyzed Mankey loses its balance and falls. Ash's hat slowly falls into the rushing river. Ash throws a pokeball and successfully catches Mankey. As for his hat, Mudkip is swimming toward it, but the current is so strong that, even though Mudkip has the hat, the mudfish can't fight the current. To beat the current and give Ash his hat back, Mudkip begins to evolve. The very strong Marshtomp swims onto the shore and gives Ash his hat back. While Ash was check Marshtomp's data, Misty appeared seeing all that happened.

"_Marshtomp, the mud fish pokemon and water/ground-type. They can swim through mud a lot faster than through water. After evolution, a special membrane develops that allows them to live on land better," _said the pokedex.

"I swear you are too energetic. However this must be a good day for you: you got your hat back, cute little Mudkip evolved into a strong Marshtomp, and you caught a Mankey," Misty said.

"Yep, now since Mankey is caught it shouldn't be as hostile," Ash said and then calls Mankey. The moment Ash tries to make friends with his newest caught pokemon, Mankey uses low kick on his owner, fury swipes Ash's face, and gloats about his superiority over his trainer.

'Okay so Mankey is STILL mad at me. At least Mankey didn't take my hat." Ash thought in his head.

**A/N: Real late I know but algebra and other school stuff is murder.**


	19. Next to evovle: Cyndaquil

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Next to evolve: Cyndaquil

Ash and Misty are now asleep outside, and they're only about a day away from reaching Vermillion City. During the middle of the night, one of Ash's pokeballs opens on its own. The pokemon to come out is the shiny Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil went into the forest for some extra practice. Pikachu woke up from his sleep and notices Cyndaquil go into the forest.

0000000000000

Morning came and Ash with his pokemon began their training. Mankey is the one that is being the most difficult because all he wants to do is low kick Ash; however, he doesn't steal Ash's hat again. Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, and Pikachu are performing their training very well, and Ash is having Marshtomp to practice with his new ground moves. The one who is overdoing training is Cyndaquil.

"I wonder why Cyndaquil is overdoing his training." Ash questioned.

"It would appear that he's determined to do something that involves training," Misty responded.

Cyndaquil kept performing flamethrower and dig, even though Ash wasn't giving him a command. Even though Ash and all the other pokemon tried to stop him, Cyndaquil only stopped when he used rest and fell asleep.

000000000000000

Cyndaquil is currently in a very long sleep, even though its rest. Ash looks by is his unconscious pokemon wondering why the usual laid back shiny fire-type would just over work.

While Ash was being worried, Pikachu remembered what he saw last night.

Flashback (**A/N: what the pokemon are saying is now translated)**

Pikachu followed Cyndaquil into a secluded location in the forest. He wanted to see what the shiny fire mouse was doing so Pikachu stayed hidden.

In a few seconds, Cyndaquil started using flamethrower in every direction, dug tunnels who knows how deep and how fast, and spreading the field in smokescreens. Performing all these techniques were putting Cyndaquil in extreme exhaustion, and causing him to struggle. During his pain, fire started to surround him, activating Cyndaquil's Blaze ability, and then Cyndaquil tried to perform a new attack. The blaze powered fire on Cyndaquil's back started to engulf him in a wheel. The fire mouse tried to perform flame wheel, but before Cyndaquil started moving, he collapsed from stress. Pikachu rushed to over to help his fainted friend.

Pikachu carried the fire-mouse on his back to Cyndaquil's pokeball.

While he was carrying him, Pikachu asked, "Why exactly are training in the middle of the night? You know Ash will train you in the morning."

"I know, but I want extra practice so he will think I'm useful." Cyndaquil said.

"Ash does think you are useful. If he wanted to catch you then that means he thinks you will be helpful to him." Pikachu explained.

"But I didn't when a single battle since he got me, and well I don't want to whine, but I think he might release me."

"Are you CRAZY! Look I may not have known Ash for very long, but I do know his father. Zack would never release his pokemon and always cares and trains them well, so I'm positive that Ash is like that too. You see what I'm saying Cyndaquil? Cyndaquil?" Pikachu was explaining until he noticed that Cyndaquilt was dead asleep.

'I'll take that as a thank you,' Pikachu thought to himself.

Flashback ends

00000000000000

In a field near Ash and his pokemon, Jesse and James of Team Rocket where planning for their next attack.

"Finally we caught back up with them," said James spying on Ash.

"Last time we weren't prepared as we had another rare and powerful pokemon to preoccupy back at Mt. Moon, but this time Pikachu and any other pokemon those two twerps have will be our." Jesse dramatically said.

"So does that mean you two have a plan." Meowth said to the duo.

"Yep and its guaranteed to work." Jesse said confidently.

00000000000

While Ash is waiting for Cyndaquil to wake up, Ash's pokemon start to smell something. All five move toward the seductive odor, and when Ash and Misty notice this they follow them. Ash's pokemon got close to he lit incense that was giving of the odor, a net sprung up from the ground, and captured them. Ash and Misty rush to help them, but a second net ensnared them too.

"Haha, to think you wouldn't stop your pokemon and fall in a trap." Jesse said laughing.

"You know, good trainers would return or have better control of their pokemon." James mentioned.

"If you can't do that then will just take em and give them to someone in Team Rocket whose better." Meowth said.

"Team Rocket! I should have known!" Ash yelled

"You should have but you didn't." All three crooks said in unison.

Team Rocket attached their loot to a hot air balloon with a meowth head as the balloon, and started to fly off. Misty called out Totodile and he used dragon claw to cut the net they were just in. Misty also called out Gyarados to grab Ash's ensnared pokemon before they are out of reach. Stopping Team Rocket was a bigger problem, because their balloon just kept pulling the net. Ash just then heard Cyndaquil's yawn and got an idea. While Team Rocket was distracted by Misty's pokemon, they didn't notice a Flamethrower hitting their balloon and blowing it up. With the balloon down, getting Ash's pokemon out of the net became easier.

Jesse and James called out Koffing and Ekans to fight. Ash returned his pokemon, but kept his determined Cyndaquil out so he can fight. Misty did the same for Gyarados and has Totodile to double battle with Cyndaquil. Koffing used smokescreen and Ekans fired his poison sting. When the smoke cleared the only thing there is a hole. A dirt covered Cyndaquil struck Ekans and turned to strike Koffing with flamethrower. The fire mouse then used his smokescreen to blind the two poison-types, and Totodile popped out of the hole to strike both with a dragon claw. To prevent loosing, Jesse and James through Meowth, who in exchange for human speech can't advance any levels, into the fray. He was burned by Cyndaquil in one flamethrower. Cyndaquil and Totodile win.

In order to prevent from being captured, Jesse and James woke up Koffing and Ekans, and had them to use all their strength to make one big smokescreen. After the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was gone.

"Hey where did they go?" Ash question.

"Forget them the important thing right now is that you still have your team." Misty said.

"Yeah your right. Cyndaquil you did great in that battle."

Cyndaquil gave out a happy 'quil' sound. Then immediately Cyndaquil began to evolve. After he stopped glowing, Cyndaquil is now Quilava.

"_Quilava, fire-type and volcano-type. Quilava's fur is non-flammable and can adapt to any habitat. Unlike Cyndaquil, this pokemon is slightly more aggressive, but the personality still doesn't change." _Said the pokedex.

"Now I have a Quilava. With the training and bonds I have with my pokemon there's no way I can't be the best." Ash said out loud.

"Your pokemon may like being strong for you but that's no reason to get a big head." Misty stated after hitting Ash on the head hard.

"Sorry." Said Ash in head pain.

**A/N: RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY sorry for the wait. By the way, I won't be able to update until about Saturday, because I'll be gone between now and then. So once again sorry for abusing your patience.**


	20. The S S Anne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The S.S. Anne

After traveling on the road for a while, Ash and Misty finally reach Vermillion City.

"Alright Vermillion City! I will get my next badge definably be mine!" said Ash with an excited Pikachu agreeing with him.

There was only one problem: the gym is closed today. This made all of Ash's happiness turn to utter sadness. Misty is now thinking of a way to cheer up Ash until the gym reopens. The water trainer sees a sign that says, "Today only pokemon trainers can ride the S. S. Anne at the Vermillion harbor for free."

"Hey Ash. Instead of a gym battle, why don't we just take this free cruise. Besides maybe the gym leader will probably be back when we get back." Misty said.

"Yeah but he might be back any time now so I'll just wait for him to come back." Ash said. However, he quickly changes his mind when Pikachu shocks him into changing his. The reason was because he was being rude to Misty and Pikachu likes to take vacations.

00000000000000

A few minutes later, Misty and Ash reach the harbor and prepare for a once in lifetime chance on a free luxurious cruise.** (A/N: more like once in a million lifetimes)**

"I still can't believe that they are letting trainers ride this boat for nothing." Ash said in awe.

"First, it's a ship not a boat. There is difference. Second neither can I. This will be fun." Misty said.

When they boarded, a sailor showed each of them their room for Ash and Misty, since they are both neither family, or old enough to be married to each other. The sailor drops Ash off a room with the number 237. He then takes Misty to her room on the same floor but on the other side of the boat.

Ash enters his room and sees a man about ten years older than him, wearing light blue pants, a pair of regular running shoes, a gray long sleeved shirt with a tinted purple pokeball emblem on it, and a short sleeved white coat. The man also has pure white hair, fair skin, and an Absol lying next to him.

"Greetings, I am Kyle Blanciro, and this is my Absol, her name is Soul." Kyle introduced.

000000000000000000

Over on the main deck, the captain of the ship-a middle aged, bearded, and burly man with a raspy and commanding voice-is walling toward the control room with his subordinates.

"All right men prepare to set sail!" the captain said, followed by crew giving out a strong 'Yes Sir!'

As they are walking, one of the sailors in the rear sneaks away from the rest of the group.

He takes out a small communication device in an isolated area, and starts to talk to someone.

"Sir, the S. S. Anne is beginning to depart." The 'sailor' said.

"Good. Await for further orders. We will show those people just what's coming to them." The scrambled voice on the other end said.

The false sailor put his device away and now moves toward the control room to perform his orders, whatever they are.

A/N: I decided to make this more interesting by giving you something to think on. Anyways enjoy the chapter. 


	21. the S S Anne Tournament Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The S. S. Anne Tournament Begins

Misty enters the room the room with the number 291 on the door. In her cabin is a girl about her age, if not slightly older, with a belt holding four pokeballs, a green puffy hat with two black dots, and a matching long dress with a long sleeve black shirt underneath.

"Greetings there. I am Mei." Said Misty's roommate.

"Hello my name is Misty." Misty said.

"I am guessing this is your first time on the S. S. Anne. Right?"

"Well since it's a free cruise, who wouldn't say no."

"Well you see I'm on here for the same reason. By the way the reason why trainers get to ride for free today is because of a tournament.'

"Tournament?"

0000000000000

"Greetings Everybody! This is your captain, Shank. Now as you know, pokemon trainers are on this great ship because of a special tournament this afternoon. So please enjoy your cruise, and trainers DON'T MESS UP MY SHIP OR YOU WILL SEE THE INSIDE OF A FERALIGATR'S MOUTH!" said captain Shanks over the intercom.

"Man that guy was loud. Wait did he say something about a tournament and that his name is Shank?" Ash said then questioned.

"You are definably the type that focuses on one thing. Yes he did say those things. The S. S. Anne is one of the world's most famous ships. People come from different parts of the world just to ride the ship, but the reason is because of Shank, the great water captain." Kyle explained.

"I heard Shank is a powerful water pokemon trainer. I wonder if I'll get to meet him, because they say he is friends with Lt. Surge the Vermillion gym leader."

"Yes that is true. Why, did you come here looking for a gym battle?"

"Yeah, but the gym is close and I got nothing better to do. By the way, why is the there a tournament on this boat?"

"Tickets for this boat are expensive, and most trainers only carry pocket change. Plus rich people aren't that good at pokemon battles, so for entertainment apparently they want people like us to help entertain."

"I don't really care about that, but maybe I can train my pokemon with this tournament. Oh by the way Kyle are you here for the tournament or waiting for the gym leader to return?"

"I'm not interested in gym battles and the tournament means nothing for me. I'm just here for personal reasons."

After he said that, Kyle took out a dusk ball and returned his Absol, Soul. He then leaves to someplace else. Ash then decides to explore the ship and get more information on the tournament.

0000000000000

A few minutes later in another part of the ship, Misty is trying to find the dining hall to calm her empty stomach. While she is walking aimlessly through a hall she sees a sailor talking to Kyle** (A/N: she doesn't know who Kyle is)**. Curious about the conversation, she eavesdrops on them

"So will they still make their move?" Kyle said.

"We are positive. When the tournament begins, so will Team Rocket." The sailor said. Hearing the name Team Rocket shocked Misty, and caused her to back up to a wall where no one could see her.

When she turned her head back to see them, Kyle and the sailor were gone. She wondered who they really were, but concluded that they are Team Rocket members. To make sure everyone is safe she is now trying to find Ash or someone else who could help.

0000000000000

Ash and his pokemon are now at the dining hall devouring all the food they could grab. Misty also finds him and hurries to tell him secretly so a panic doesn't happen. When she gets to him Kyle instantly appears too.

'It's this guy.' Misty thought to herself.

"Oh hey Misty. Oh Misty this guy is Kyle, my roommate." Ash said with food in his mouth.

"Nice to meet you Misty." Kyle says in a gentleman manner.

"It's nice to meet you too." Misty said then thought, 'I can't tell Ash now since he made friends with him. Not to mention since he's with Team Rocket who knows what he'll do. It is best not to tell until he's gone.'

Misty's hunger then returned with full force so she decided to feed herself and her pokemon. She then brought out Togepi, Totodile, Goldeen, Horsea, and Starmie to eat.

"Hey Kyle your pokemon might be hungry. I know why don't you bring your pokemon out too." Misty suggested then thought, 'Now I'll be able to know what pokemon he has, and with Gyarados still in his ball, he will think all I have is cute pokemon.'

"Yeah Kyle, other than Absol, I love to see the rest of your pokemon." Ash said.

"I'm glad you guys want to see my pokemon, but me and them already ate early so there is no reason to bring them out." Kyle explained.

Both Ash and Misty said a loud 'Darn' in their heads, but each had a different reason. A few seconds later, Captain Shank started talking though a mike on the main stage.

Shank then began to announce, "ALL RIGHT! As all you may know, today pokemon trainers are now riding for free today only. The reason is so a tournament with a 1,000, 000 Pokedollar cash prize can start on this great cruise liner. Now all of you want to know how this will work. Well I'll tell you all soon, but first an announcement. You see a stereotype is that the richer you are the weaker you are in pokemon battles. Well this lovely couple to my right, Mr. And Mrs. Green, thinks differently. To start things off they will give 10,000 Pokedollars to the first two people who can beat them each. So whose the first tag team."

Everyone began raising their hand and shouting to pick them. Shank then picked Kyle who had his hand raised, and a very enthusiastic girl in the crowd, Mei. After the two were picked, one of the walls started to open up to the battleground on the main deck. Mr. And Mrs. Green went to the left side of the battleground and Kyle and Mei went to the right side.

"The rules are simple, this match is a double battle and each side can only pick one pokemon to participate the winner is the team who has at least one pokemon that's still able to battle." The official for the match said.

Both sides are holding a pokeball ready for battle. Ash is getting stoked about seeing Kyle fight and Misty is preparing to observe his fighting style. In an instant the battle began when the official yelled, 'Begin!'

**A/N: Here's this new chapter and enjoy.**


	22. S S Anne is Attacked

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

S. S. Anne is Attacked

When the official yelled 'begin', both called out their respective pokemon. Mr. Green, a man in his twenties, wearing a tuxedo and white gloves, and with green tinted hair, calls out his Sudowoodo. Mrs. Green, a slim lady also in her twenties, wearing jewelry, a white dress, and light brown, long, curly hair, brings out her Sunflora. Mei brings out her Bibarel, and Kyle brings out his shiny Ninetales (its silver with blue tail tips).

"_Sudowoodo, rock-type, the imitation pokemon, and the evolve form of Bonsly. They love to mimic trees and their opponents. Whenever it rains they always disappears._

_Sunflora, grass-type, the sun pokemon, and evolve form of Sunkern. During daylight, they are always on the move. When the sun disappears, their petals close and they stop moving._

_Bibarel, normal/water-type, the beaver pokemon, and evolve form of Bidoof. Bibarel is known as an industrial worker because they can build its home out of mud and trees._

_Ninetails, fire-type, the fox pokemon, and evolve form of Vulpix. Ninetails has been known to set thousand year curses on anyone who mistreats them. They are also born with vast intellect."_ The pokedex said about all four pokemon.

"Whoa, I find it so cool that Kyle also has a shiny pokemon." Ash says in awe.

"He probably stole it from someone." Misty mutteredto herself.

"Did you say something Misty?"

"Oh, ah, nothing."

Sunflora starts things with Sunny Day, and Sudowoodo performs Wood Hammer toward Bibarel. Bibarel performs endure and takes, but survives, serious damage. The recoil that was supposed to happen on Sudowoodo was block by his rock head ability. Ninetales appears next to Sudowoodo and is about to fire a Confuse Ray, but Sunflora's Solarbeam stopped her. Ninetales dodged the attack, but missed Sudowoodo in the process. Bibarel used rest to heal from Wood Hammer. To finish both of them of, Sudowoodo uses Rock Slide. Before a barrage of massive boulders fall on both Ninetales and Bibarel, Ninetails uses Extrasensory and after bending up the false tree's body, Sudowoodo flinched. To counterattack, Sunflora uses Leaf Storm powered by the grass-types solar power ability. However, Ninetales uses Heat Wave and not only beats Leaf Storm, but also burns both enemy pokemon. Although, Sudowoodo endured it, Sunflora fainted from the fire attack. Sudowoodo charges toward the fox with Double-Edge, but is stopped by the now awaken Bibarel with its Super Power. Bibarel now finishes things with a quick Water Pulse. With Sudowoodo out, Ninetails and Bibarel win.

After returning their pokemon, Kyle and Mei got their prize, and head to Ash and Misty.

"Kyle I had no idea you had a shiny pokmon too." Ash said complimenting his Ninetales.

"Too? Oh your Quilava! I didn't notice your other pokemon, sorry. However, I have a shiny Ninetales, because I like white and silver pokemon and made a team out of them." Kyle said as he looked at Ash's pokemon.

"Never heard of somebody who liked pokemon because of their color." Ash said.

Captain Shank then started telling everyone to get their pokemon ready for the preliminaries. Ash ran to get his, and Misty did the same so she could win the prize money. Before Mei left to sign up for the fun, Kyle grabs her shoulder.

"Kyle is something wrong." Mei said.

"Except for the type difference, Double-Edge and Wood Hammer are the same attack. You could have used Superpower the moment Sudowoodo used Wood Hammer instead of Endure and win easier." Kyle explains.

"Well because it was a grass-type move, it frightened me. To be honest, I'm not good at pokemon training or battles, so I just panicked. I am sorry."

"Don't be its okay."

After their talk, Mei went to sign up. When she was far enough, Kyle then started thinking why she lied to him.

000000000000000

After, everyone who wanted to be in the tournament signed up, Shank starts to explain the rules: the preliminary rounds would start tonight and the real tournament would begin late in the morning. Since there are four battlefields, they will do four matches at a time to save time. The monitor in the room will display the match in for the preliminary, and everyone will follow the match-up until there are only 16 trainers left. The monitor showed the match-ups. The only surprising thing was that on the third bracket is Ash vs. Misty right off the bat!

"So we have to fight right now?" Misty says.

"Looks like it." Ash states.

"Just so you know unlike the Cerulean Gym, I will win this match."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

The first eight trainers got into positions, each with a pokeball in their hand, ready for their respective officials to give the signal. When the official was about to say anything a loud boom is heard. The left side of the S. S. Anne suffered an explosion!

"What is going on with my ship?!" Shank questions. After he said that, a sailor said that a school of Quilfish are surrounding the ship.

"Quilfish, water/poison-type and the balloon pokemon. To fire its poisonous spikes, it must swallow 2.6 gallons of water at once. Its round body makes it a poor swimmer." The pokedex says.

The Quilfish that touch the ship use Selfdestruct. This means the S. S. Anne can't move farther unless it wants to sink. A few moments later, submarines rise from beneath the water with a large red R on them.

"That insignia is Team Rockets'." Ash states.

"So they were going to attack this ship, and you are one of them!" Misty says while immediately pointing her finger at Kyle.

A shocked Kyle starts saying that he is NOT Team Rocket, but Misty keeps stubbornly saying that he is because of her eavesdropping. While arguing, Ash, Misty, and Kyle get wrapped by a Tentacruel's tentacles.

"Tentacruel, water/poison-type, the jellyfish pokemon, and the evolve form of Tentacool. With 80 for ensnarling its victims, they prevent escape and inject poison into them." The pokedex says.

The one controlling the large jellyfish, the one next to it, is none other than Mei.

"Mei? Wait why are you?" Misty says.

"Since we share a cabin I saw you as a hindrance, but since you thought someone else was an undercover agent fulfilling my mission will go smoothly. You see my real name is Meirei and I am one of Team Rockets mid-lev." Meirei explained, while taking off a patch on the front of her hat to reveal a red R. She then took out a small radio and started to tell the people in the submarines to begin stealing every pokemon on the ship. Grappling hooks fired out of the subs, and steps formed out of the metal ropes. Grunts with special packs on their back climbed up and boarded the S. S. Anne. From left to right, everyone is having their pokeballs stolen from them.

Just then, a rogue Feraligatr just bit the tentacles of Meirei's Tentacruel. Then an Empoleon using Steel Wing struck the Tentacruel's head. Behind the two water pokemon, stood a very angry Shank.

"I told you that if you hurt my ship you will meet the inside of a Feraligatr's mouth, AND NOW YOU WILL!!!" Shank says with rage.

**A/N: Hate to leave you at a good part, but here is the new chapter. By the way, how many people suspected Mei would be Team Rocket?**


	23. Veteran of Lightning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Veteran of Lightning

The enraged Shank and his Feraligatr and Empoleon are now about to battle Team Rocket's agent Meirei.

"Feraligatr, water-type, the big jaw pokemon, and evolve form of Croconaw. Their bulky body makes them slow on land, but when hunting or in battle Feraligatr can speed up. Whenever they bite something, their jaws lock until they get what they want.

Empoleon, water/steel-type, the emperor pokemon, and evolve from of Prinplup. Empoleon can swim faster than a jet boat and shatter glaciers in seconds. Despite their great pride, they are social creatures." Ash's pokedex said.

"This ship is my pride and joy. Those who mess with it, messes with me and the two strongest water-types in the world!" Shank yells with his two pokemon agreeing.

"Attention, all Team Rocket groups: don't stealing pokemon. If you have to, use your own pokemon or other forces. Don't do anything else until you receive other orders." Meirei says over her communicator.

'Wait, those orders she gave means that she is the highest-ranking officer here. Well guess he isn't here.' Kyle thought to himself.

"You kids! If you have pokemon, then use them to take out the other Team Rocket members now." Shanks ordered Ash, Misty, and Kyle, which they agreed to do.

"You think letting those kids handle Team Rocket is a good idea, old man?" Meirei says.

"Alone, no, but with the help of my crew and friends, there will be no problems." Shank states.

"Go, Masquerain! Go, Crawdaunt!" Meirei shouts. After she says that, an insect with an imitating pattern on its wings, and a large menacing lobster appeared out of their pokeballs.

00000000000000

"Pidgeotto, use Ariel Ace! Ivysaur use Vine Whip!" Ash commanded his two pokemon on some grunts.

"Starmie, use Psychic! Totodile, use Dragon Claw!" Misty commanded her pokemon on some of the grunts pokemon.

"Get that kid." one grunt says as another says, "Yeah he hasn't brought his pokemon out yet. We can get them."

"I didn't bring them out yet, because I wanted to get your attention. Go, Snover and Yuki-onna!" Kyle says. What came out of his pokeballs were a mostly white snow-covered fir tree** (A/N: that means the Snover is female)**, and the snow woman, Froslass. Snover uses Ice Shard to pin down half of the grunts, and Froslass nicknamed Yuki-onna uses Ominous Wind to knock the rest out.

"Froslass, ice/ghost-type, the snow land pokemon, and the evolve form of Snover. They wonder around during snowstorms to freeze its prey. Its body is actually hollow.

Snover, grass/ice-type, and the frost tree pokemon. During spring, they grow berries that have an icy texture. Snover are very curious about humans." Ash's pokedex says.

"Can't you give looking up pokemon a rest just for a little bit?" Misty says spitefully.

"I gotta so I can beat Gary. By the way Kyle, I notice that the pokemon you have all have something in common; they all share the same color." Ash says.

"Yes, you are right. I am known by people as Trainer White, because I like and made a team of white pokemon." Kyle explains.

"Wait a minute. That shiny Ninetales of yours is silver, not white." Misty states.

"I believe grey and silver are a shade of white." Kyle says.

000000000000000

During the battle between Shank and Meirei, Masquerain had Mind Reader locked on Empoleon and fires green beams from each of its arms so it could Giga Drain Empoleon's health. Empoleon uses Hydro Cannon to get Masquerain back for stealing its health by blasting it with a super pressure water shot. During this, Crawdaunt attacks with Night Slash, but Feraligatr blocks it with his Crunch. With their distances closed, both water pokemon use an attack from their claws to finish one: Crawdaunt uses Guillotine and Feraligatr uses Thunder Claw **(A/N: it's the electric version of Slash. Has high critical hits and may cause paralyzes.)**. Feraligatr's lightning covered claws struck first and Crawdaunt fainted. Masquerain uses Giga Drain on the blue alligator while his guard is down. Masquerain should have taken down Empoleon first because the emperor penguin had enough time to recover from Hydro Cannon. Empoleon Drill Pecked Masquerain and then finished it off with Brine. Shank and his pokemon win.

"So is this all the pokemon you got." Shank says.

Meirei takes out her communicator and tells someone to bring up the backup team. In the ocean, the shadows of more subs started to rise up from the water. Ash, Misty, and Kyle see this and start to panic since their pokemon are getting tired.

"There are more of these guys." Ash says.

"Neither us, or the sailors can handle this next wave." Misty says.

"Where the heck is he?" Kyle questions.

"Where's who?" Ash says.

Just then, the sounds of helicopter blades spinning rapidly roar overhead. About a half a dozen helicopters with an orange rectangle inside a yellow eight-point star on each side. Ropes descend from the helicopters, and people wearing camouflage army suits and helmets rode down on them. One of them, the first to come out of the helicopter, is an incredibly tall man, about twice the size of Ash, with broad soldiers, bulky muscles, and a Raichu who is taller and more muscular than the average Raichu. When the man took off his helmet his face is revealed to be tanned and his hair is blonde and spiked with an army buzz cut the sides.

"You're late Surge." Shank says to the man.

"My attacks and pokemon are as strong and fast as lightning itself, but modern transportation is still slower than glaciers." The man, who was revealed to be name Surge, says.

"So Lt. Surge finally shows up." Kyle says.

"That's Lt. Surge?!" Ash yells.

"Soldiers! Capture all members of Team Rocket now!" Lt. Surge commands, with his troops doing as he commanded. Surge then turns to Shank and says, "Hey, Shank. This ship electric-proof?"

"After what your Raichu did to one of my boats, I made sure that every boat and ship I own could resist even the combine power of a Zapdos and Raikou." Shank state.

After hearing that, Lt. Surge threw an ultra ball and called a pokemon named Sparcorb. This pokemon is a large sphere, has beady eyes with what looks like an angry glare, an ear-to-ear grin, and its appearance is very similar to an ultra ball especially with pokeball button on the center of its face. **(A/N: my own oc pokemon. It's the evolve form of Electrode, and Electrode evolves into it via level-up while holding an item called the YLW orb.)**.

Sparcorb fell into the water well the Quilfish and all the back-up Team Rocket subs are. At Surge's command, Sparcorb gave out a large Thunderbolt. The electric shock knocked out all of the Quilfish and cause the Rocket submarines to stop working and knock out the Rockets inside them.

"Sparcorb, the ball pokemon, electric-type, and the evolve form of Electrode. Sparcorb is a solitary pokemon and doesn't like being in closed spaces. One of these pokemon has enough power to power a major city or destroy it." the pokedex says.

Lt. Surge returns his Sparcorb and has the rest of the troops and Shank's sailors to capture the Rockets in the subs.

'This guy single handedly took out all those Team Rocket members and Quilfish with one pokemon attack.' Ash thought to himself then thought, 'this will be one fun and serious battle against him.'

**A/N: Here's the new chapter people. Also this is the first one with a pokemon of my creation too.**


	24. Vermilion Lightning

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Any OCS however are mine.

Vermilion Lightning

Ash, Misty, and Kyle left the S. S. Anne with Lt. Surge on his helicopter. They weren't going to stay on the ship any longer since Ash killed enough time to challenge Surge to a battle, Misty couldn't leave someone like Ash alone, and Kyle had his own reasons. His reasons were that he teams up with anyone who plans on catching Team Rocket members so he can, for reasons unknown, meet a certain commander.

Lt. Surge and Shank knew Team Rocket would attack when the idea of bringing trainers one a cruise ship for free was put into action. While on his helicopter, Ash was talking to Surge when they would have his gym battle with him. Surge stated that unlike other gyms, the Vermillion gym never closes unless Surge is gone. This makes Ash very happy and he decides that as soon as they get to the gym they, he wants his battle.

0000000000

After Ash and his friends visited the pokemon center, they went to the gym. The inside has many generators producing large amounts of electricity, and rooms that according to Surge are use for special training. The battlefield has the common pokemon battlefield design on it, and the personal gym touch is that the floor is made out of metal Another unique feature is that the entire field, including where the leader and challenger stand, is surrounded by walls of electricity. The official stood on a platform above them, but outside the area the electric walls surround since Surge is a careful person.

"Uh, so why is it that t-there are walls of electricity around us." Ash asks.

"You see kid, in this modern time electrical devices help and protects people. I been a few wars and in each one I was scared for my life that was until I started raising electric-types. With them and modern technology I feel safe." Surge explains. After he finished talking he and Ash decided to begin their match.

Lt. Surge calls out Sparcorb, and Ash calls out Marshtomp. Marshtomp uses Mud Bomb and a barrage of large mud chunks fly at the ball pokemon. Before they did, Sparcorb uses Shock Wave, a wide spread of electricity in all directions, on Marshtomp and his attack. Shock Wave doesn't harm ground-types or their attacks, but the light from the electricity did blind Marshtomp, and cause him to miss Sparcorb. Sparcorb uses Sonicboom to fire a powerful shockwave of sound. The guaranteed set damage struck Marshtomp, who responded with Mudshot. Sparcorb puts up Lightscreen, and the energy screen drastically weakened the stream of mud. Sparcorb releases a Thunderbolt on the mudfish, but the lightning is only a façade so Sparcorb can use its great speed to get close to the mudfish. Ash sees this and has Marshtomp to turn to his right and fire a Mud Bomb. The Mud Bombs did some damage to the ball, and a Mudshot is fired. Sparcorb escapes it by focusing a Thunderbolt on the ground to propel it into the air. While airborne, Marshtomp fires more Mud Bombs, but a Shock Wave is release to put them of course. When Sparcorb hit ground, the Lightscreen fades away. Immediately, Marshtomp releases a Mudshot, and it hits. Sparcorb responds by firing a Sonicboom. Marshtomp uses Bide, and while glowing red takes the Sonicboom and another. After those two are fired. Marshtomp releases its stored up energy on Sparcorb, which quickly puts up a Lightscreen. The impact of Bide knocks out Sparcorb, but Sparcorb then explodes and knocks out Marshtomp too. Sparcorb's Detonate ability made the first match a draw.

"Marshtomp return. Thanks for your help." Ash said to Marshtomp. Ash then said to Surge, who just returned Sparcorb, "I didn't think you would use electric moves like that."

"Welcome to the big leagues baby. In a gym battle, pokemon league, and even against the Elite Four, even the most basic rules are ignored because the pokemon are on a new level of power. Now let's continue." Surge says, Lt. Surge sends out his next pokemon Magnezone.

"_Magnezone, the magnet area pokemon, electric/steel-type, and the evolve form of Magneton. Magneton evolves to Magnezone only in a certain magnetic field. Magnezone are very rare and sometimes take up permanent residence at Mt. Coronet."_ The pokedex says.

Ash sent out Quilava to battle the ufo-like pokemon. The match begins, and Quilava begins it with a Flamethrower. The Lightscreen that was set up by Sparcorb in the last round drastically weakens the fire attack. Magnezone releases Thunderbolt, and if the large lightning bolt hits Quilava while he is on the metal tiles, he'll take more damage. The lightning struck, but when it cleared Quilava wasn't there but a large hole. The burnt red **(A/N: that's the color of a shiny Quilava, it doesn't mean he took any damage for those of you who didn't get it.)** Quilava pops out of the ground ready to use a dirt covered assault, but Magnezone counters the attack with Magnet Rise. The magnetic UFO starts glowing yellow and floats away from the attack. Quilava uses Flamethrower again, but Magnezone uses Sparcorb's Light Screen to weaken and slow down Flamethrower enough to dodge it. Magnezone follows up by being covered in electricity, focusing that electricity toward its center eye, and firing a yellow beam called Charge Beam. Charge Beam hits Quilava, but he recovers quickly and follows up with Flame Wheel. The spinning fire attack is physical, so Light Screen does not affect it. Magnezone, however, uses reflect, covering it in a blue glowing force field, and bounces Quilava's Flame Wheel back. There is one good thing from the attack though Magnezone is burnt. Magnezone fires another Charge Beam, but Quilava uses Dig to dodge it, and when he pops up, Flamethrower is used. The Light Screen had already disappeared a moment ago, so this attack struck at full power. At the same time, so did Magnet Rise. Quilava uses Flamethrower one more time, but Magnet Rise is used again, and not only is the attack dodged, but Magnezone's Thunderbolt hit Quilava. To finish the fire-type off, Magnezone uses Charge Beam again, but Quilava disappears through Dig. When Quilava pops up, he uses Flamethrower and Magnezone counters with Charge Beam. Both attacks cancel each other out and cause an explosion. During the explosion, Reflect fades, and Quilava bursts through the smoke using Flame Wheel. The fire attack hits, but before Magnezone becomes defeated it puts up Reflect. Magnezone goes down from its burns. Quilava wins.

"Alright Ash, let's see if you can beat what's coming up next. Go, Raichu!" Lt. Surge shouts.

Since Ash knows how strong Surges Raichu is, he has Quilava use Rest. Unfortunately, Raichu uses Thunderbolt and then Focus Blast, and the sleeping Quilava is fainted. Raichu wins.

"What! How did Quilava get beaten that fast." Ash says in shock.

"It's simple really. Evolution." Surge says.

"What does evolution have to do with the fact that Quilava lost?"

"Come on, everybody knows that when a pokemon evolves, they become much stronger than they all ready are."

"You know that same reason doesn't apply to every pokemon. Your Raichu is strong but you probably evolved it to quickly."

"Yeah, and even though I don't want to insult you, but if you did the same for your yellow mouse you will have a chance to win this next fight."

"Oh yeah I'll show you. Pikachu get out there." At that moment Ash started thinking, 'What did I just do?'

Pikachu uses Brick Break so his glowing hands will shatter the Reflect set up by Magnezone. While the blue shield shattered, Raichu uses Thunderpunch to push Pikachu back with his electric engulf fist. Raichu releases a large lightning bolt, or Thunderbolt, but Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dodge it. Pikachu uses his Thunder Bolt on Raichu, but the orange mouse charges up a glowing red-orange energy sphere and fires his Focus Blast. The Focus Blast breaks through the Thunderbolt and damages Pikachu. Raichu releases another Thunderbolt, but Pikachu uses his newest technique: Double Team. In an instant Raichu became surrounded by many Pikachus that each looked slightly faded. To take out all of and possibly the real Pikachu, Raichu uses Thunder on the ground, and a large wave of lightning covers the entire field. When the field cleared, the only thing on it is Raichu. As for the real Pikachu, he jumped into the air and instantly fires a Thunderbolt at Raichu. The lightning pushes Pikachu back so he flies to the electric fence. When Pikachu touches the fence, he absorbs all the electricity and releases it on one Thunder size Thunderbolt. The attack is strong enough to knock out Raichu. If Surge kept Raichu as a Pikachu longer, Raichu would have been able to control its speed instead of focusing on power. Pikachu wins and Ash beats Surge.

"Congratulations Ash. This is proof that you have won your battle here at the Vermillion Gym: the Thunder Badge." Surge says as he hands Ash a yellow eight point star shaped badge with a vermillion octagon in the center. **(A/N: I checked and the octagon is vermillion.)**

"Alright thank you so much Surge." Ash says.

"No problem. Also I am going to give you one more thing."

"What else are you going to give me?"

"Information. You see the closest gym is in Saffron City, and its straight north form here."

"Saffron City. All right thank you for the information, Lt. Surge."

A/N: Here is the new chapter. It's pretty long but also intense in my opinion. Also the next chapter is an omake, so the Pichu Brothers will return.


	25. OMAKE Raichu's Boot Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I do own any ocs that are in this fic.

Raichu's Boot Camp

**(A/N: a reminder, everything the pokemon say in the omake is translated except when said otherwise.)**

Ash, Misty, and Kyle are sleeping at Vermillion City's Pokemon Center to rest up before going to Saffron in the morning. Ash wanted to go immediately, but since it was nighttime it was better for them to stay at a pokemon center. The Vermilion Pokemon Center is different from the other ones in Kanto, because Surge usually does severe damage to the pokemon of trainers who want his badge, but when he left to prepare to take down the Team Rocket one the S. S. Anne, business was slow. All three young trainers' pokemon were outside of their pokeballs, except Gyarados who is too big and wild, because there weren't as many people there. While they were sleeping two small yellow mice pokemon snuck inside and woke Pikachu up fro his slumber.

"Huh whose there?" Pikachu says in a drowsy tone.

"Hey Chi its that Pikachu who got beat up by that Snorlax." Says the Pichu with the ruffed up hair, Chu.

"You're right Chu, it is that same Pikachu." Says the Pichu with the combed hair, Chi.

"Oh no, you guys. Leave me alone." Pikachu said going back to sleep.

"WHAT!" the Pichu brothers both say in unison. Then both started rambling on about a bunch of stuff to get Pikachu up, but Pikachu kept trying to ignore them, which is failing. Pichu brothers were then silenced by to vines that hit their heads at the same time.

"HEY! Shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep!" An enraged Ivysaur says. Pidgeotto then pecks Ivysaur because he attacked the Pichu Brothers.

"That was rude, you should apologize to them now." Pidgeotto says.

"Why? They should be the ones apologizing to me!" Ivysaur says.

"Hey can you guys please keep it down? I don't think things will be good if Mankey wakes up." Marshtomp says.

"Well blame the big bird for it if that happens." Ivysaur says.

"What did you say!" Pidgeotto yells at Ivysaur.

"Hey Pikachu can you help me out here?" Marshtomp asks only to notice that Pikachu and the brothers are gone.

Marshtomp tells Pidgeotto and Ivysaur and decide to find them, but to do it they need two pokemon: Mankey and Quilava who are still asleep!

During all the noise, in a water tank, Misty's Starmie, Goldeen, and Horsea woke up to see what is going on.

"Why are you brutes making such a ruckus?" Goldeen says.

"We are going to look for Pikachu. You guys want to come?" Ivysaur asked.

"Ah, no thank you. I would probably be a burden." Horsea says timidly.

"As if a fish would come out of water." Goldeen says.

"I want to go! I want to go! I'll go! I'll go!" a very energetic Totodile says.

"Well alright Totodile, but can you help me wake Quilava up first." Marshtomp says.

"No problem. Bite!" Totodile yells as he bites one of Quilava's legs. The pain from the water-type's jaw causes the fire-type to release large gushes of fire that hit an unfortunate Mankey.

The fire clears and Mankey is both figural and literally burned.

"WHY YOU JERKS, WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THAT, AND WHICH ONE OF YOU WANTS TO BE BEATEN NEXT?!!!!" Mankey yelled.

Ash's team, minus Pikachu, and Totodile, who is dragging a drowsy Quilava, start running from the angry Mankey. Pidgeotto wonder if Starmie wanted to come, but Ivysaur told her to worry more about Pikachu and Mankey.

"Hey, Starmie do you want to go with them?" Horsea asks the purple starfish.

"Negative. If I wanted to accompany them, I would have departed from this container of water. Additionally, Totodile volunteered to lend them some avail, and he is more enough assistance." Starmie explained.

"What is with you Psychic-types and using such big words when you talk?" Goldeen says.

During their conversation, Kyle's team was awake the whole time.

"So what do you think those Pichu wanted with the Pikachu." Snover asks.

"Be nice Snover, and talk like you never met Pikachu." Ninetales says.

Kyle's Absol, Soul, got up and she is walking toward outside.

"Where are you going Soul?" Yukionna the Froslass asks.

"Out." Soul says. It was just one word but the senior pokemon of the team said that word with a tone that made none of the other three not to ask where.

00000000000000

"Ok why did you two drag me to the Vermillion Gym?" Pikachu asks.

"There's this super powerful Raichu here called Lt. Raichu by many electric-types." Chu says.

"Yeah and we want to join his training camp." Chi says.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"We saw your battle against Lt. Raichu, and you were so cool and strong and powerful and some other fourth word and." Chi started rambling on until Chu cuts him off and says, "Anyways we figured if you already no him you can help us get in."

"Might as well so you guys won't bother me." Pikachu says.

000000000000

A few dozen of meters away from the gym, the others stopped running from Mankey. The monkey pokemon stopped because Totodile and Marshtomp were able to cool him down with Water Gun.

"You see, I told you that would calm him down." Totodile says.

"It didn't feel right to attack one of my friends, but Mankey is an exception." Marshtomp states, which angers Mankey more.

"Why am I here, yawn, I wanted to sleep more." Quilava says with a need for sleep.

"You are always sleeping friend. Besides doing stuff like this is more fun." Totodile says with enthusiasm.

"Why are you so friendly with me and Quilava anyways Totodile." Marshtomp asks.

"It's simple, you and I are water-type starters so we got a lot in common, and me and this sleepy volcano are starters from the same region so we have lots in common." Totodile explains while patting Quilava on the back.

"That makes since, and don't call a sleepy volcano." Quilava says with an angered tone on the 'don't call me a sleepy volcano part'. While the three were talking, Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, and Mankey were talking to each other.

"So anyways Mankey will you help us find Pikachu?" Pidgeotto asks.

"Why should I?" Mankey asks.

"If one of Ash's pokemon is gone he'll flip, I'm positive about that. So you are going to help us." Ivysaur explains then commands.

"As if I care about that mediocre trainer. Besides I am more interested in Hat-chan than him." Mankey explains.

"Hat-chan?" Both Ivysaur and Pidgeotto ask.

"That cute little hat that's on the idiots head."

"You got problems." Ivysaur says who is then gets in a quarrel with Mankey. While Pidgeotto tries to stop them all six pokemon turn their attention to something when they hear it say Vermillion Gym.

The one who said it is Soul, and she appears to them.

"Wait did you just say the location where Pikachu is?" Ivysaur asks.

"Yes." Soul says.

"How do you know where he is?" Pidgeotto asks followed by Soul replying, "I saw him dragged in that direction."

"Hey Soul if you knew how come you didn't tell us." Marshtomp asks.

Soul then replies, "I hate talking."

000000000000000

In the backyard of the Vermillion Gym, Pikachu and the Pichu brothers were there. The back is a large training ground design to dodge better, move faster, increase strength, and other helpful exercises. The unique thing about the training course is that it has mostly electrical machines. Along with the three electric mice, the rest of Lt. Surge's pokemon along with other electric-types were about to receive orders from Surge's Raichu.

"Alright you weaklings. Today you all will experience electric-type training that you will never experience again in your short, little lives." Raichu says. This speech causes Chu and Chi to say 'yay', and Pikachu to mumble an 'on no'.

Along with Pikachu and the two brothers, are also Sparcorb and Magnezone. Other pokemon there are an Ampharos, Jolteon, and Electivire. If all of these are also part of Surge's team, then Pikachu questioned what the gym match would be like if it was six against six. The thoughts scared him.

"Alright, tonight you will all run this obstacle course ten times under 5 minutes. Starting now!" Raichu commanded. When he finished his sentence, all the electric pokemon, counting a forced into it Pikachu, began running the course.

0000000000000

The rest of Ash's team, Totodile, and Soul, who wants to see what happens, got to the Vermillion Gym. When they did, they saw Pikachu tired, fried, and releasing static. Raichu explained that Pikachu was able to handle the course, but the Pichu brothers, who are currently complimenting Pikachu's skills, were so weak and inexperienced that Pikachu protected and carried them across the course. This caused Pikachu to be the way he is now. To protect Pikachu from being in any worse shape, Ash's team carried Pikachu back to the Pokemon Center so nothing bad would happen, and heal Pikachu.

**A/N: School has been killing me lately, and thinking up stuff for an omake isn't my strong point. I'll update faster next time I promise.**


	26. Admin Tracker's Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Admin Tracker's Hunt

Hours ago while Ash is having his battle with Surge, they are interrogating Meirei at the Vermilion police station. The blue haired woman, Officer Jenny, and two male police officers are about to begin. The room they are in is empty and gray, with a regular wooden table, lights, and Meirei bond to a chair.

"The Vermilion Officer Jenny is here I see. You know I saw the Jenny in Cinnabar City before. She failed to catch me." Meirei commented.

"Look missy, I don't want to hear you sass my family, but if you are willing to talk then tell us all you know about Team Rocket." Jenny commanded.

"If you give me my pokemon, or tell me where they are, then I might talk." Meirei says.

"We can't do any of those things, because who knows what you will do when you get your hands on them or know the location of our vault." The policeman to Jenny's right blurted out, which got him a slap on the back of the head for mentioning their vault.

"Since you told me then, I'll tell you this: one of the admins has pokemon who crave sweets that are hard to find." Meirei shares with her captors.

The policeman to Jenny's right says that it would be better to do the interrogating in the morning when all three of them aren't tired. They took Meirei to her cell, locked her in, and left. A half an hour later, the policeman who suggested that they stop the interrogation came to Meirei's cell with four pokeballs.

"Don't worry miss Meirei, the camera's and sensors are all disabled, and here are your pokeballs." The officer says.

"Team Rocket has existed for three generations, so naturally we mid-levs would even be the law. This cell has a secret passage correct." Meirei asks.

"Yes. Pull the bed back, and there is a secret trap door covered in camouflage powder."

Meirei calls out Crawdaunt to move the bed, and then she removes the powder and opens the door. She returns the lobster pokemon, and begins to descend down the door.

"I hope Admin Tracker gets those rare candies." The officer says.

"As long as there are no minor errors like on the S. S. Anne, then Team Rocket will be closer to getting everything it desires." Meirei explains.

00000000000000

In the current time, Ash, Misty, and Kyle just left Vermilion and are now heading to Saffron. The path to Saffron City isn't too long, and they will make it there in a few hours. While they are walking, out of nowhere, a Houndour jumps out on them, and fires an Ember attack.

"_Houndour, dark/fire-type, and the dark pokemon. Houndour corner prey by checking each other's location with barks only they understand." _Ash's pokedex says.

"Why is that Houndour attacking us?" Misty questioned.

"Maybe we entered its territory or something." Ash states.

Then, two people wearing Team Rocket clothes came out. One of them has a Raticate with him, and the other is the Houndour's trainer since he told it to calm down. The two grunts told Ash and his friends to leave or else. Of course, Ash challenged them to a fight, and since they are grunts, both of their pokemon lost to one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts. The gang are trying to interrogate the two, but don't get any answers until Ash threatened to have Pikachu use another Thunderbolt. So they told them that east from here, a bunch of Rockets are mining for something, but they don't know what it is. Knowing where they to go, they decide to head over there, but to make sure the grunts don't escape, Kyle calls out his Snover. Snover then uses Deep Freeze **(A/N: an ice type attack that is like thunderwave or will-o-wisp, but freezes the foe instead)** to a tree and will come back to send them to jail. When they left, the peeved and shivering grunts started thinking how they tricked the three youths because they did know what the Team Rocket is mining for and the fact that an admin is there.

0000000000000

A few tens of minutes to the east from where Ash and friends are, Team Rocket was excavating the entire land for rare candy. They weren't looking for the candy itself but the key ingredient that is found in nature. On top of a high platform, the supervisor of the excavation is a long, dark purple haired woman, wearing a long black dress with a large red R in the middle and purple boots and a purple coat. She is also in her mid twenties, has two purple vertical line tattoos across the center of her face, and a cold stoic look permanently on her face. This woman is Admin Tracker and by her side is her own pokemon Staraptor. While they are watching over the progress, Staraptor spots a hang glider and instinctively flies toward it. When it gets close enough to see it clearly, the Staraptor notices that it's a rocket member gliding it.

"So it's one of ours?" Tracker asks noticing how her Staraptor returned without attacking the glider.

The glider, who is Meirei, lands next to Tracker and says that she is reporting her duty. Tracker orders Meirei to go with the other mid-levs and keep an eye out for any nuisances. Meirei then goes down onto the ground to do her job.

0000000000000

After more than ten minutes since Meirei came by, Ash and friends arrive where the excavation is being take place. They start to do things very destructive. Kyle and Misty use their strongest pokemon to destroy all the machines, while Ash and his pokemon battle all the grunts. Tracker notices the entire thing but believes that Meirei can handle them, but decides that she is the only one who can handle things.

While Misty is going on a rampage with her Gyarados and Starmie, her Gyarados is hit by a Superpower attack. She then notices Meirei and her Bibarel and Masquerain.

"Well it has been awhile since I seen slime." Misty remarks.

"No matter how many times I think of hinders you and your friends come to my mind. However, things are different." Meirei says.

"Of course they are, I know who my friends are and I know how to fight you."

"Not that. I mean Admin Tracker is here and she will make sure everything goes perfectly."

"An Admin!"

During all this, Ash, Pikachu, and Mankey are beating up all the grunts an their weak pokemon.

"Boy no wonder Team Rocket steals pokemon; they are terrible at raising them." Ash comments on his fallen victims.

While he is beaming with pride on how he is better than them, he is knocked back into reality when a blue glowing Staraptor using Brave Bird smashes into Mankey. The once wild and furious Mankey is now actually tired and calm.

"_Staraptor, normal/flying-type, the predator pokemon, and the evolve form and Staravia. Usually lives alone or with its mate, and likes to eat food on its favorite post or in its nest. A savage that will bravely attack anything bigger than itself."_ Says Ash's pokedex.

After he returns Mankey to his pokeball, Ash meets the owner of the Staraptor, Tracker.

"Hey why did you ambush my Mankey, and who are you?" Ash shouts out in anger.

"I am Rocket Admin Tracker, and I meant to hit you little boy." Tracker replies.

She then decides to do things formally and challenge Ash to a two against two battle. Tracker uses her Staraptor and brings out her Metagross. Ash keeps Pikachu out and calls forth Quilava.

"_Metagross, steel/psychic, evolve form of Metang, and the iron leg pokemon. It has four brains that rival that of a supercomputer. By sticking its claws into steep mountain slopes, it can live peacefully."_ Ash's pokedex says.

Quilava uses Flame Wheel on Metagross, and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Staraptor. Metagross covers itself in electricity, Magnet Rise, to escape the attack by going into the air, and Staraptor flaps its wings to release a purple gust, Ominous Wind. Staraptor and Pikachu's attacks cancel each other out. Quilava misses its levitating target, but prepares for a Flamethrower attack; it was cancel by a barrage of high-speed metal fist known as Bullet Punch. Pikachu uses his first priority move, Quick Attack on Staraptor, but even though it hit, Staraptor uses Endeavor. When Staraptor used Brave Bird earlier, Pikachu took some bad damage, but after that a Flamethrower stuck the bird. Turns out Quilava fired his Flamethrower, Metagross dodged it, but it hit Staraptor. During this, Pikachu uses Brick Break on Metagross, but it responds with Iron Defense. Quilava and Pikachu team up on Metagross and are about to use their strongest techniques, Flamethrower and Thunderbolt. Too bad that Staraptor fired sickles of air called Air Cutter on Pikachu, and Metagross turns all arms up and uses Bullet Punch to dodge Flamethrower. Then before the iron legs could go to far, it quickly uses a close range Zen Headbutt and strikes Quilava with its blue glowing X. Quilava and Pikachu lose.

"I can see why Meirei lost but to me you are still a child who is in over his head." Tracker comments on Ash's performance.

"It still isn't over yet I still have three pokemon that can and will take out those two." Ash retorts out in anger.

'The skills he used to do this much on my own pokemon are impressive; unfortunately, he is too young, and therefore runs more on emotion instead of logic. You fell into my trap and it will cost you your own pokemon.' Tracker thought.

Before Ash could call out his next two pokemon, a freak hailstorm comes out of nowhere. Then, grabbing Pikachu with her mouth and forcing Ash on her back, Kyle's Absol, Soul, carries the two away from Tracker, who is still keeping her composure.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Ash asked while yelling.

"Saving you and your pokemons butts." Kyle, whose carrying Snover and riding on his Ninetales, replies.

"Kyle? Wait you are the one who stopped me?"

"Of course, I did. Snover's Snow Warning is good for escapes, and Soul can maneuver through any harsh weather plus camouflage with the snow."

"I know that but what I want to know is why you saved me."

"Because you were fighting an Admin, and she is, from what I heard, one of the most dangerous, idiot. Anyways when you cool down, call out Pidgeotto and have her to find Misty so we can get out of here."

"Why should I do? Misty can probably handle herself. No what I should say is why are we leaving? No a better question is what has gotten into you?"

This went on until Snover Deep Freezed Ash's head. Now that his hothead is cooled he called out Pidgeotto to look for Misty.

000000000000

During her fight with Meirei, Misty was the clear winner since all of Meirei's pokemon are now fainted, and Misty still has Gyarados and Starmie out. Meirei then started to panic and calls Tracker. Misty then thinks she could either take on Tracker or go ahead and destroy the rest of the machines, but Pidgeotto arrives and tries to drag her back to Ash and Kyle by pulling her hair. Misty then forgets about what she was going to do, returns her two pokemon, and follows Pidgeotto.

00000000000000

After ten minutes, Ash and his friends were far from Team Rocket. After using all of the healing items they have on Pikachu, Mankey, and Quilava, Ash gets and earache from Misty's scolding and a headache from her rage.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?!!!! It's bad enough we have no items whatsoever now, but now Team Rocket wins because of you. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!?!" Misty scolds the poor stupid Ash.

"Uh, sorry." Ash apologizes to a furious Misty.

"Calm down for a minute Misty, Ash needs to hear this." Kyle says and then explains, "Ash, admins on scary trainers, their pokemon are all high level, well bread, and designed for invincible strategies. Plus they know good pokemon when they see them. At you level, if you kept fighting that admin, you would have lost not only the battle, but also everyone of your pokemon. I recommend that you train much more and don't fight anyone like that again until you are a hundred percent sure you are ready to fight them."

000000000000000

Meanwhile at the Rocket excavation site, everyone was crushed by how much their equipment was destroyed.

"I am so sorry Admin Tracker. There is no excuse for what has happened." Meirei apologizes on her knees.

"Don't worry. Team Rocket managed to gather most of the plants that make the fruit for rare candy. Besides the next time I meet that kid I will take both his pokemon and his life." Tracker swears.

**A/N: here is the newest chapter the next one will be out very shortly**


	27. The Former Gym of Saffron

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

The Former Gym of Saffron

A day has passed by now and Ash and his friends, hungry and tired, have finally reached Saffron City. The place is massive and covered with many large buildings, including Silph Co. and the Magnet Train Station. They then stop by the pokemon center for complete recovery of their pokemon, since they lost all of their own items to heal Ash's fainted ones. During their stop, Kyle suggests that Ash drop by the Fighting Dojo before he fought the Saffron Gym, which Ash agrees.

0000000000

On the east side of Saffron is the official gym of the city. It's a psychic-type gym and is led by a mysterious woman named Sabrina. On the west side is the former gym of Saffron. This gym is a fighting-type gym, and the leader is the Martial Arts Master Kiyo whose skill is next to Bruno of the Elite Four. About a few years ago Sabrina took the title of Saffron Gym Leader from him in a fight. The type advantage was beyond too much, although it is unknown why she wanted to have a gym. Now the dojo is a training ground for trainers who prepare themselves for Sabrina.

The dojo is very large in structure, which is the normal height recommendation for the buildings in Saffron, and is modeled to look like an old fashion Japanese dojo. Ash and his friends reach a large wooden gate that is the entrance, but are stopped by two men wearing dougis. **(A dougi is a Japanese martial art uniform. You see a lot of karate users wearing them.)**

"Why have you young ones come to the greatest dojo in Kanto?" the first man said.

"I want to train here so I can prepare for my battle against Sabrina." Ash explains.

"Very well, but first you must pay the 500 pokebuck entrance fee per person." The other guard commanded.

This became a problem since neither Misty nor Ash had money. Kyle, however, was allowed in instantly. Turns out he has money, and kept it quiet from Ash and Misty because they are kids. **(A/N: Kyle is 10 years older than them)** After he entered the place, Misty and Ash begged them in for free or at least some other way. The guards tell the crying beggars, who are clinging to their legs to their legs, that the other way is to battle them. They both agree.

Misty will fight the first guard one-on-one and Ash will fight the other guard one-on-one. Misty calls out her Totodile, and her opponent uses Meditite. Ash uses Ivysaur and his opponent uses Machop.

"Meditite, fighting/psychic-type and the meditate pokemon. They eat only one berry a day. Its own meditation gives it great physical and spiritual powers.

_Machop, fighting-type and the superpower pokemon. Machop has muscles that never tire no matter how much they train. They also lift boulders as if they were dumbbells." _Ash's pokedex says.

Totodile uses water gun on the meditation pokemon, but Meditite uses its detect to dodge the water blast. Meditite uses Hidden Power to fire many glowing orbs. Totodile uses rage and takes the attack. The angered gator uses a rage filled Dragon Claw. Meditite's detect makes the attack wasted. Totodile makes a comeback with Bite, and releases a point blank Water Gun. To finishes things of Totodile rushes toward Meditite with another Bite, but it's stopped by Force Palm. Meditite uses another Force Palm, but it is in vain when Totodile, who is luckily not paralyzed from the first Force Palm, fires another point blank water gun. Totodile wins.

Machop, using Focus Energy, is surrounding itself with a red energy **(A/N: he's going to use kaioken!)**. Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf, but the Machop evades the attack. Machop unleashes a powerful Karate Chop. Ivysaur stops it with Stun Spore. While completely stunned, Ivysaur unleashes Vine Whip to crush Machop. Machop becomes very mad and unleashes its Revenge attack. After Ivysaur recovers from the blow he took, the plant pokemon unleashes another Razor Leaf attack. The paralyzed Machop takes the critical damage severely. Ivysaur wins.

After their victory, the two enter the dojo. The inside matches the theme of the outside completely. Multiple fighting rings are laid out where either fighting pokemon or marital artist spar. On the far side is Kyle with the owner of the gym, Kiyo.

"Oh, hey you two." Kyle casually says.

"Hey you two. You left us!" Ash shouts so loud everyone inside heard him.

"Sorry about that, but anyways this is Kiyo and he agreed to challenge Ash."

Kiyo stands up and tells Ash if he is ready, Ash excitedly says yes.

The match is simple. It will be three against three, and the first to win twice becomes the winner. Kiyo starts off with Hitmonlee. To fight it, Ash uses his Mankey.

"_Hitmonlee, fighting-type and the kicking pokemon. Hitmonlee has great balance that allows him to kick from any position. When in a hurry, their legs can progressively."_ Ash's pokedex says.

Hitmonlee uses Meditate and gets into a meditative state. Mankey uses Low Kick, but jumps up high and delivers a Hi Jump Kick. Mankey uses Karate Chop, but Hitmonlee's Rolling Kick blocks it. Mankey uses this opening to strike with Low Kick. This time the attack was successful. Hitmonlee manages to bounce back before he fell completely flat on the ground. Hitmonlee's eyes glow bright with focus from Mind Reader. Hitmonlee then jumps up the air again to deliver Hi Jump Kick. Win he comes crashing down, Mankey tries to dodge, but Mind Reader does a direct hit. Unfortunately, for Hitmonlee, Mankey's Same Desire ability kicks in. Hitmonlee's blind rage causes it not to notice Mankey using Karate Chop and Low Kick respectively. Hitmonlee does ignore the anger long enough to use Hi Jump Kick, but it misses and crashes. Since Hitmonlee is in pain, Mankey's newest attack, Assurance, does double damage. Mankey wins.

Both challengers return their exhausted pokemon to call out the next competitors. Kiyo calls out Hitmonchan, while Ash uses Marshtomp.

"_Hitmonchan, fighting-pokemon and the punching pokemon. It is rumored that he possesses the spirit of a determined boxer. __Before making contact with a target, Hitmonchan will spin his arms to increase the power of his attacks."_ Ash's pokedex says.

Hitmonchan strikes with Vacuum Wave. The compressed air strike hits Marshtomp first, but Marshtomp ignores it to deliver a Mud Bomb attack. Marshtomp then uses Bide. Hitmonchan uses Ice Punch, then Comet Punch, and finally Vacuum Wave. Marshtomp is still standing and releases all the damage he took. Marshtomp ends things with a strong Water Pulse. Marshtomp wins. Ash is the victor.

"Boy that was a tough battle, but thanks for the match." Ash says.

"Thank you but it seems now you are at a level that can defeat Sabrina." Kiyo comments.

"Really. Well in that case I have nothing to worry about."

"Actually you do."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand it, but Sabrina is somewhat of a mystic. She has these powers that make no sense except to a Psychic-type pokemon. So listen carefully, beware of Sabrina."

**A/N: Wow two chapters in one day. The next chapter will have Sabrina in it. **


	28. Mystic Sabrina

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Mystic Sabrina

After healing at the pokemon center from the fight against the dojo, the gang reaches the Saffron Gym. The gym is circular, with half arcs coming out from the building on all sides, and is completely colored a very light purple. The gym is placed on a ten-foot tall cement hill, with a flat access way to the main, and only, door. In front of the door is a young lady with grayish blue hair, a cheery, smiling face, and wearing a Shinto shrine maiden outfit.

"Uh excuse me but who are you?" Misty asks.

"Are you hear to challenge Lady Sabrina?" the woman asks.

"Yes, I am. I am Ash Ket.." Ash explains but then stops when the woman turns her back, and Ash yells, "Hey what are doing?!"

"Come this way."

The maiden walks up the ramp toward the sliding door. The door automatically opens and she enters. Ash and friends do the same thing, only the door doesn't open, and they have to open it manually. When they get inside, they are inside a simple room with nothing in it expect them, the maiden, and a white platform. The maiden says that the platform is connected to the room Sabrina is in, and whoever steps on it will teleport to it. The three friends are skeptic about the whole thing, but are proven wrong when the maiden stepped onto the platform and disappeared, they couldn't believe it. So one at a time they all step on the platform and vanish.

They reappear in a large room with a battlefield covering most of the room, and at the very end of the room is a large and long, light blue throne with someone sitting in it. The three friends notice that the person sitting on the throne is the maiden who led them inside, but she looks like a different person. Instead of wearing a shrine maiden outfit, she is wearing a pinkish purple tank top, white jeans, pink shoes, and glowing green bracelets; and her smiling, cheery face is replaced by a stern, emotionless face.

"Hey what happen to you, and how did you change your clothes so quickly?" Ash questioned the woman.

"You are here for a gym challenge, correct?" the woman asks.

"You al ready asked that question and Ash answered. However, I want to know who you are?" Kyle retorts.

"I am Sabrina. The gym leader of Saffron and the greatest Psychic pokemon master ever."

This shocks all three of them, but Ash brought himself back to reality when he immediately challenged Sabrina to a match. Sabrina accepts the challenge. After that, the shrine maiden, who looks like a happy version of Sabrina, instantly materializes on the side of the field, and this shocks all three because there is no platform where she is standing.

"I will be the referee of this match." The maiden says.

"Who in the world is that woman, and why does she and Sabrina look alike?" Misty wonders.

"It could be possible that she is Sabrina's twin sister or something." Kyle replies.

"None of that matters now. I want my match."

"Very well. Lady Sabrina has already accepted your challenge so we will begin whenever you are." The maiden explains.

"I'm ready now!" Ash pronounces energetically.

"Very well, but let me say something. You will lose to me, when my Kadabra fights." Sabrina says.

"Hey nothing in this world is for certain. So don't say stuff like that."

"Are you that certain you will win boy?"

"Of course I am."

"Then how about conditions that the loser must obey."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. If you win, you receive the Marsh Badge. If I win, you and your friends will do one thing I want."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't care since I'll win."

Misty and Kyle didn't like Ash forcing them into doing something they might regret, but Ash is confident he will win. The maiden then explains the rules. The winner of the match is the first one to faint their opponent's pokemon faint, in other words a one against one match, only you are allowed to switch out, except for the gym leader. Ash begins things with Pikachu. Sabrina does nothing but sits on her thrown. Just then a pokeball materializes in front of her, opens up and an Abra comes out.

"_Abra, psychic-type and the psi pokemon. Using telepathy, it can sense danger. Abra requires 18 hours of sleep a day in order to teleport."_ The pokedex explains.

The match starts off with Pikachu using Thunderbolt, but Abra teleports away from it and behind Pikachu. Pikachu does Thunderbolt again, but teleport prevents Pikachu from hitting. Pikachu decides to use Quick Attack, but Abra teleports again. The thing is when Abra reappeared Pikachu immediately used Thunderwave, but instead of Teleporting, Abra put up a Magic Coat. The mystical mirror absorbed thunderwave and bounced it back at Pikachu. The electric mouse became unable to move. After that terrible event, Abra starts glowing white and gets bigger. Abra turns into Kadabra.

"_Kadabra, psychic-type and the psi pokemon. It emits alpha waves that give all around it headaches. Without its spoon, its maximum power becomes halved."_ The pokedex says.

In a moment of hesitation, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Kadabra uses Kinesis to bend the path of the lightning. When the bolt misses, Confusion is used against the helpless mouse. The psychic attack causes Pikachu to repeatedly go up into the air, and then crash down on the ground. Pikachu, when stopped being affected by Confusion, uses Quick Attack, but Kinesis throws of the trajectory. Kadabra uses Confusion again to cause Pikachu to crash into a wall. Kadabra wins and Sabrina is the victor.

When Ash rushes over to the injured Pikachu, the Sabrina look-alike maiden says sorry and then vanishes.

"You loss. Now it's time for you to fulfill your promise." Sabrina says as she gets off her throne and on the ground.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" Ash question.

"Play a game with me."

There is silence in the room since Sabrina said that. Sabrina explains that they play chase. The three try to escape from her by trying to get outside. If they fell to, well she didn't say. The platform leading to the outside went underground and became covered by a tile, and a passage to a hallway appears.

Sabrina's hair starts moving like it's in a strong wind; her feet lift off the ground, and her hands, bracelets, and eyes glow green. The gang then decides to get out of there and make a run for it. Sabrina chases after them while levitating. Kyle didn't like doing it, but he calls out Soul to use Razor Wind. The wind sickles become manipulated by Sabrina and threw right back at the disaster pokemon. Ash, Misty, and Kyle realize that they are running inside a maze, and Sabrina says that by using her powers, she can change the entire corridor layout. When they reach a dead end, Sabrina decides to end the game, but before that the three disappear.

"That man just won't let me have fun." Sabrina says.

Outside of the Saffron gym, the three and Pikachu reappear. Next to them is a middle-aged man.

"Huh who are you?" Ash asked.

"Me? Just call me Mr. Psychic." The man says.

"Mr. Psychic!" All three youths shout.

"The greatest psychic pokemon trainer ever?!" Ash says.

"The man who fought in the last pokemon war against Team Rocket?!" Misty says.

"The pokemon trainer who has psychic powers that is on par with psychic-types pokemon?!" Kyle says.

"I was, but that doesn't matter. I have something I want the one who wants the Marsh Badge to do for me." Mr. Psychic says.

"What do you want me to do?" Ash asks.

"Please defeat my daughter Sabrina."

**A/N: New chapter is here. I just want to say that the next chapter will be in Lavender town, and it if you seen the anime, you know how funny those ghost pokemon are.**


	29. This is Lavender

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

This is Lavender

It has been one day since Ash lost to Sabrina, and now the group is in the dark and desolate Lavender Town or the Town for Dead Pokemon. They are also a while away from reaching the Pokemon Tower, the symbol of Lavender town that is filled with both Ghost pokemon and dead pokemon.

Flashback

In Saffron, Mr. Psychic explains about how Sabrina got the way she did. According to him, his family comes from a very long line of actual psychics. The family's power is as strong as a psychic-type pokemon, but more unstable. To control any unnecessary problems to the world around them, they trained and raised psychic pokemon since they develop their powers. The family became lucky when generations have passed, and their powers have weakened. To them, they could actually experience a life of normality for the rest of their life.

This all changed when Sabrina was born. Her family's power wasn't weakening but instead was being suppressed. All that dormant power was fully awakened in Sabrina. Mr. Psychic tried to control it all he could, he even let her train with as many psychic pokemon as possible, but all that did was make her stronger. She even reached the point that she is satisfied with nothing but victory and supremacy. Which is why she made the Saffron Gym and defeated the Fighting Dojo.

Sabrina also made her powers greater by freeing herself from all emotion. The shrine maiden Ash and his friends saw was one of her thought projections. To prevent them from controlling her, she gave each of her emotions its own thought projection so it could focus on its own identity instead of controlling Sabrina. As for her Psychic pokemon, they are stronger than any other psychic-types in existence. The reason is that by link Sabrina's powers with that of her pokemons, it is like they share one super mind.

"So why do you want me to defeat Sabrina?" Ash asked.

"I was hiding from her because Sabrina doesn't like me anymore since I ruin what she calls fun. So I stay out of sight from the thought projections, which are connected to her psych, so she won't indirectly harm me. Usually I do this to rescue foolish trainers that don't have the skills to defeat my daughter, but you Ash, I can feel that you are different." Mr. Psychic explains.

"Well I am Zack Ketchum's son, but sure I will defeat Sabrina, but mostly cause I need the Marsh Badge."

"Oh Zack's son that's ni.., WHAT?!?!?! You are Zack Ketchum's son?!"

"You are Zack Ketchum's son?!?!" Kyle shouted.

After regaining his cool, Mr. Psychic then said, "Look never minds that right now. Before you fight Sabrina again Ash, you need to go to Lavender Town, which is just east from here. The place is famous to all in Kanto, but I guess you already knew that. Go to the tallest structure, there you will be able to capture what Sabrina herself can't defeat: a ghost pokemon."

Flashback Ends

While Ash and his friends are walking toward the tower, two pairs eyes are watching them.

0000000000

Inside the darkest part of the tower, what appears to be an abandon rec room, three ghost pokemon are playing a video game.

A Haunter and a Gengar are playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl** (A/N: Who doesn't) **while a Misdreavus watching them play. The Haunter, who is playing as Wario, throws a Luigi CPU of the stage, and the Haunter laughs while licking his face. The Gengar, playing as Donkey Kong, homeruns KO a Gandondorf CPU, resulting in Gengar's spikes to point up while he snickers. Then Haunter has Wario to throw a party ball at Gengar's Donkey Kong, and the damage makes Misdreavus go pupilless as she laughs upside down. Four bomb-ombs come out of the party ball. The players, who are wearing bunny ears, each grab a bomb-omb, jump into the air, hit each other, and boom Haunter and Gengar KOed each other. This results with all three laughing hysterically. During this, a Gastly and Mismagius appear through a wall to tell the three that some people are coming toward the tower. All five ghost pokemon now prepare to scare some people.

00000000000

Ash and Pikachu enter the Pokemon Tower together. Misty hates ghost as much as bugs. Kyle doesn't want to go because dark places make him feel weak. Makes since he is a white trainer.

The inside of the tower is scarier than the outside. Cobwebs, dust, rotting wood, and ancient tombstones are in every direction they look. There are even some bones lying around.

"Boy this place looks like it will fall apart any second." Ash said with Pikachu agreeing. Ash then fills a tap on his shoulder. He thinks it is Pikachu, but Pikachu says that he didn't do it. Ash gets another tap on his shoulder, so he turns around to see a floating, disembodied hand. Ash and Pikachu run away from it screaming in terror. When they are faraway, Haunter comes out laughing at his famous floating, disembodied hand joke.

"There, there, there is no way that was real!" Ash yelled panting.

The two then look a reddish glow. A red glowing necklace mesmerizes them. The duo are then surprised when a giant menacing face appears in place of the necklace, and run from it too. The face turns into a Misdreavus, who is laughing at how they were scared by her glowing necklace and Astonish attack prank.

The running Ash trips on something. When he sees what it is he is even more scared by the fact that it is a human skeleton, and to make it more scary, the skull is covered in a purple mist and screaming. Ash and Pikachu run even more now. The purple mist removes itself from the skull, and transforms into a Gastly who is laughing at the classical possess the fake skeleton gag.

Ash and Pikachu, who are now in a spacious room, decide that they had had enough. Ash calls out Quilava, Ivysaur, Marshtomp, and Pikachu. When they see a pair of glowing red eyes, all four pokemon attack: Marshtomp using Water Gun, Quilava using Flamethrower, Ivysaur using Razor Leaf, and Pikachu using Thunderbolt. Before the attacks could hit the eyes, they all glow, stop, mingle together, and form a menacing ghost shape. Ash quickly returns Ivysaur, Marshtomp, and Quilava, and he and Pikachu run yet again. Gengar makes the ghost disappear and laughs at his own Psychic attack manipulation trick.

While Ash is running, everything becomes completely dark. When Ash is able to see again, he finds himself a few feet above the ground and falls. Mismagius laughs at how much her blind them with darkness plan and lift them up plan worked.

Ash and Pikachu to look up see not only Mismagius, but also Gastly, Gengar, Haunter, and Misdreavus floating and laughing.

"Gastly, ghost/poison-type and the gas pokemon. Its entire body is made up of gas. When it passes through someone, the gas puts him or her to sleep.

Haunter, ghost/poison-type, the gas pokemon, and the evolve form of Gastly. Haunter hides in dark places, plotting its next attack on its next victim.

_Gengar, ghost/poison, the shadow pokemon, and the evolve form of Haunter. They have a tendency to enter people's shadows to control them._

_Misdreavus, ghost-type and the screech pokemon. Misdreavus eats the people's fears. It startles people by sneaking up on them and releasing a shattering shriek._

Mismagius, ghost-type, the magical pokemon, and the evolve form of Misdreavus. It enters something's dreams and cause terrible nightmares. They also give out incantations that cause either misery or happiness.

_It is noted that all five, like other ghost pokemon, are famous for being mischievous pranksters."_ The pokedex says about all five of them.

"So you are the ones who been making a fool out of me. Well I'll catch at least one of you and, hey where did they go?" Ash proclaimed as he looked down to get a pokeball and sees that they are all gone.

Ash fills a tap on the shoulder, and turns around to see all five ghost pokemon with their scariest faces: Gastly with his tongue across the back of his head and touching his forehead; Haunter has both of his eyes in his hands; Gengar's spikes are sticking straight up and his mouth is looks like a bear trap; Misdreavus is upside down with her hair waving wildly; Mismagius has her jaw disconnected and her body is waving wildly; and they all have no pupils and look very menacing.

Ash and Pikachu faster than they ever had while being chase by all five ghost who are laughing like maniacs. As they are running, Ash and Pikachu fall through a weak part of the floor, but are saved by Haunter's hands.

"Huh, you guys saved me?" Ash asked.

The ghost pokemon said yes to him, and Ash thanked them. Apparently the ghost want to have more fun with him, but Ash said that he came for a ghost pokemon to fight Sabrina not to play with them. This causes all five to break out into tears and practically flood the tower. Ash then comes up with an idea: if they become his pokemon and help in his battles, he will play with them. They all liked the play part, but not the working pat. However, Haunter decides that he to experience some battles. So now Ash has a Haunter to help him out in his battles, but before Ash puts him into a pokeball, he wants Haunter to do one thing for him.

0000000000000

Outside of the tower, Misty and Kyle are waiting for Ash to come out okay, since there was a lot of screaming inside. Just then both get a tap on their shoulders, turn around see a Haunter doing its most scary face.

After Ash's little prank on his friends, he makes Haunter his official pokemon by putting him into a pokeball. Because he has 6 pokemon, Haunters pokeball disappears and goes to Prof. Oak.

Ash and his friends head back to Saffron to fight Sabrina, unaware that they are being followed by the other four ghost pokemon,

0000000000000

Meanwhile, at Prof. Oak's lab, Oak's transmission machine is materializing Ash's pokeball.

"Oh good. I wonder what pokemon Ash has caught." Oak says happily.

When the pokeball opens, Haunter comes out and Licks Oak, then laughs at how silly the man looks.

"Of coarse, he had to get a prankster pokemon." Oak says sarcastically.

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. By the way if haven't figured it out, the title is from the song 'This is Halloween'.**


	30. Alakazam vs Haunter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Sabrina's All-knowing Alakazam vs. Ash's Hilarious Haunter

Ash. Misty, and Kyle return to Saffron and drop by the pokemon center to get Ash's Haunter.

"Hey Prof. Oak." Ash said on the monitor. He then becomes shocked by the fact that Oak has a twitchy look on his face

"Oh hello Ash. I got your Haunter and he is a little bit uncontrollable." Oak says with his twitchy look.

"Uh anyways I would like my Haunter now."

"Alright. I'll get the transmitter ready. You just pick a pokemon to send to me."

The monitor shuts off. Misty wonders what pokemon Ash will send to Oak, and Ash says because he won't do well against psychics; Mankey will go over to Oak. Mankey's ball is placed on a small platform, disappears, and Haunters ball appears.

0000000000

Over at Oak's lab, Mankey's ball arrives over and lets out Mankey. Oak looks at the little pig monkey, but is soon attacked. Mankey will never be nice to anyone ever.

0000000000

The group reaches the entrance of the Saffron gym; only this time there is no thought projection. They arrive to Sabrina the same way as before, and she is sitting on her throne.

"You have come to fight me again correct?" Sabrina asked.

"You bet, and this time what I received at Lavender Town will help me." Ash says.

"So you have a ghost pokemon. Very well we will begin our when the referee appears."

After she said that the referee materialized on the side of the field. Instead of it being a thought projection, it is instead Mr. Psychic. Sabrina explains that since it is rare for her to challenge the same person twice, she wants to keep an eye on her father.

"Alright these are the rules: each trainer will use three pokemon in a single battle. When all three pokemon of a trainer can't fight anymore, than that person loses. The winner is the last one with the most pokemon they chosen that can still fight. Only the challenger can switch pokemon at any given time." Mr. Psychic explained.

A pokeball materialized in front of Sabrina, and out came a pale pink brain with a light purple armor on its lower half and wide eyes. This pokemon is Cerebru. **(A/N: the first appearance of my own original pokemon that doesn't come from a pokemon that already exists. Too bad that it's a floating brain.)**

"_Cerebru, psychic/electric-type and the brain pokemon. Its nervous system has evolved passed any other one ever. They communicate through electrical though waves."_ The pokedex said,

"A brain is her first choice. No matter, go Haunter!" Ash said in disgust and then in an action tone as he called out Haunter.

When Haunter came out, he just disappeared. Ash questions what Haunter is doing, and Sabrina says that his ghost is weak so he should just bring out another pokemon; Ash brings out Quilava to fight Cerebru instead. The match begins.

Cerebru uses Thundershock, but Quilava digs underground. Quilava tries to use a dirt attack against the brain but Cerebru's levitate ability prevents it. Cerebru fires a Psybeam, but Quilava digs underground again. During this Cerebru uses Calm Mind and powers itself up. Quilava pops up to use Flamethrower, but Cerebru uses Light Screen. The wall of bright glass weakens Quilava's attack. Cerebru uses Thundershock, but Quilava goes back underground. Cerebru uses this time to use Calm Mind. Instantly Quilava pops up, charging at Cerebru with Flame Wheel. Since Flame Wheel is a physical attack, Light Screen couldn't stop it. Cerebru is now badly burned. Cerebru gets Quilava back with Psybeam. The multi-colored blast pushed Quilava back and damaged him. Quilava and Cerebru fire a Flamethrower and Psybeam respectively. The two attacks strike each other and explode. Quilava faints from super charged Psybeam, Cerebru faints from the attacks and its burn. This round of the match is a draw.

They both return their pokemon. Sabrina materializes another pokeball, and it calls out a Drowzee. Ash calls out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto gets on the evasive by performing Double Team. Drowzee stops this by using Gravity. Drowzee forms a dark ball, makes it spread across the field, and the intense gravity causes all the Pidgeotto to fall to the ground. Drowzee then unleashed Poison Gas from its mouth, but Pidgeotto, who is struggling in the high gravity, gets up and uses Aerial Ace to dodge the gas. She also uses this opportunity to strike Drowzee. Pidgeotto follows this up with Gust. Importunely, the Light Screen is still barley up. Drowzee then uses confusion on the bird. When Pidgeotto recovered from the move, she uses Aerial Ace again. After it hit, Drowzee Disables it. Drowzee uses Poison Gas, but Pidgeotto counters with Gust, which Drowzee counters with Confusion. The gas poisons Pidgeotto. When the gravity became normal, Pidgeotto uses Quick Attack on hypnosis pokemon. Drowzee uses Confusion again on Pidgeotto. After Pidgeotto's crash into the ground from the psychic-type, she uses Gust. Drowzee uses Confusion to destroy it, only to be hit by a fast Quick Attack. Drowzee faints from the blunt attack, and Pidgeotto wins.

"Oh yeah now I just have to beat your next pokemon, and I win. Plus I can use more pokemon than you since I have two that can fight, while you have one." Ash boasts.

"Wrong, you only have one choice left." Sabrina proclaims.

Ash then looks at what she means. Pidgeotto just fainted from the poison inflicted by Drowzee. Plus according to Sabrina, Ash's other option to use against her is Haunter, because he brought him out first.

Sabrina materializes another pokeball, and out comes her strongest pokemon, Alakazam, which is female because of the short moustache.

"_Alakazam, psychic-type, the psi pokemon, and the evolve form of Kadabra. It is a master of every psychic ability in existence, and can remember everything in its life since it was hatched as an Abra."_ The pokedex says.

"If your Haunter doesn't come onto the field than you are disqualified." Sabrina quotes.

"Hey wait that's not fair!" Ash shouts.

"No Ash. She is right." Mr. Psychic says.

"You serious?"

"Haunter was the first pokemon you called out, and you already called out two other pokemon after it. I'm afraid that Sabrina is the winne-"

But before he could make the announcement, everyone heard a Haunter's laugh. Haunter immediately materializes back onto the field. This makes Ash very happy, along with Haunter. After that moment, Ash gets serious to fight Sabrina, along with Haunter. The match begins.

Alakazam uses Psychic on the ghost pokemon. Unlike Confusion, this attack is causing Haunter to be pounded in every direction. Haunter stops this by using Shadow Punch. His floating, dark fist throws off Alakazam's concentration. Haunter then uses Spite, and the darkness that temporarily appeared around Alakazam and dwindles how much she can use Psychic. Haunter then uses Lick on Alakazam and follows up with Shadow Punch. Alakazam uses Reflect to weaken Shadow Punch's power. Alakazam then pushes with invisible force from Psychic, but Haunter evades it quickly. Haunter uses Spite again to limit the number of times Psychic can be used again. Alakazam then heals herself by using Regenerate **(Psychic type move. Lasts for 5 turns. At the end of each turn, the user is healed by1/8 of their maximum health)**. Alakazam becomes cloaked by a reddish aura, and her body starts to heal itself gradually. Haunter uses Hypnosis, and mesmerizing circles come out of his eyes to cause Alakazam to sleep. However, Alakazam's Synchronize ability causes Haunter to sleep too, and Haunter is sleeping with a teddy bear that he got out of his mouth and wearing a cap that also came out of his mouth **(A/N: this is just for laughs nothing else.)**.

Everyone, but Sabrina, are appalled that it is just a matter of time until one of them wakes up to finish the other of. After some time, Haunter is the first wake up, and he starts using Lick and Shadow Punch every minute he has. Too bad the damage is severely reduced from Reflect and Regeneration. When Reflect and Regeneration were off, Alakazam woke up, and got a clean hit from Shadow Punch. Alakazam now prepares to end this match with ESP **(A/N: Psychic version of Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Blast Burn, etc. or as I like to think of them as the nukes of the pokemon world. Betcha thought I would put a LOL after that?)**. Alakazam glows a bright pink, and the entire field becomes engulfed in large pink energy crushing everything in it. When it cleared the only one standing is an exhausted Alakazam. Haunter, however, is nowhere to be seen. That is until Misty looks up to see a sweating ghost clinging to the ceiling. This is Haunter's first time filling fear! After recovering from this shock, Haunter delivers a serious Shadow Punch to Alakazam, and finally a comical Lick. Haunter wins, and the victor is Ash.

Sabrina isn't happy about this, and starts to levitate off her throne with her powers and a peeved look. Haunter whistles and the other four ghost pokemon from the Pokemon Tower come through the wall. Haunter disappeared to get his friends who were following Ash. All five gather near Sabrina. They show her their scariest faces, their silliest faces, and Haunter makes things even more fun when all five pull a bomb out of Haunter's mouth. BOOM! The ghost and Sabrina are covered in soot. While the ghost pokemon are laughing, Sabrina starts to smile and laughs too.

"She." Ash says.

"Is." Misty says.

'Laughing." Kyle says.

"Pika." Says Pikachu.

While she is laughing, her father is crying with happiness. When Sabrina stops laughing, she uses her powers to materializes the Marsh Badge for Ash. While Sabrina is taking a shine to the ghost-types and Ash is happy with his new badge. Sabrina, with a serious face, tells Ash something.

"Before you go to Celadon City for your next badge, I have one thing to say to you boy. You need to get your Mankey, and you need to get inside Silph Co. no matter what." Sabrina says.

"Wait how did you know where my next gym battle is, and how did you know I had a Mankey, and what's at Silph Co., and where is it, and..?" Ash kept questioning.

"Just do as I say!" Sabrina shouted in anger.

"I think I liked the emotionless Sabrina better." Misty quotes.

"I wouldn't mind her staying happy." Kyle also quotes.

**A/N: it is. By the way, if you played the generation 1 games, you know why Ash should go to Silph Co.**


	31. Trouble at Silph Co pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Trouble at Silph Co. pt. 1

According to Sabrina, she has been recently having visions of the future where people wearing red R's were invading Silph Co. This obviously means that Team Rocket is there. Sabrina was planning on going to show how powerful she is to them, but three of her pokemon, including her ace, are too tired. Ash and his friends go to the Pokemon Center to heal his pokemon and get Mankey. Sabrina also had visions about a monkey getting bigger, a mouse about to explode, and a ghost woman, but Sabrina didn't tell any of them that.

0000000000

At the Pokemon Center, after Nurse Joy handed Ash his newly healed pokemon, Ash contacts Prof. Oak so he can get Mankey back. When he got connected, all three of them were shocked to see what happened to Oak. He was scratched and beaten by one little Mankey.

"Oh hey Ash. How did your match go?" Oak asks.

"Uh, great. I won, but what happened to you?" Ash asks.

"Oh your Mankey is more than I can handle, and that is just an understatement."

"Well I am going to switch Haunter for him. So could you prepare Mankey for me?"

"Oh sure."

Haunter and Mankey's pokeballs are each placed on a platform, disappear, and reappear on each other's platforms. Ash now has his Mankey back.

0000000000

The Silph Co. building is a large building that is at least 30 stories tall. The building exceeds all other buildings in Saffron. In front of the main entrance are two guards that refuse all from entering. The gang thinks that having the Officer Jenny of Saffron to make the guards give them entry would work, but she just told them that Silph Co.'s security is the best in Kanto and no intruders could enter. While they are thinking about this, Mr. Psychic comes to them to help, because Sabrina thinks he can be useful. Mr. Psychic calls out Mr. Mime.

"_Mr. Mime, psychic-type and the barrier pokemon. Mr. Mime can bring walls that it mimes into existence. It is adept in conning people."_ The pokedex says.

Mr. Mime walks up to the guards and waves his arms up and down. The guards decide to grab the pokemon, but their faces hit an invisible wall. Mr. Mime then goes around all sides and on top to trap the guards in an invisible box. Before they entered, Mr. Psychic told them to be careful and that Sabrina would come to help in any minute. The gang enters the building, and quickly hides so that the cameras or other rockets don't see them. According to Kyle, the best thing to do is to split up and meet back in front of the doorway in half an hour. Ash, Misty, and Kyle separate to see what they can do.

0000000000000

Kyle starts off by going into the basement. His assumption that the building's basement was filled with lots of grunts was correct. He then let out Yuki-onna, Ninetales, and Soul to give out their orders. While the grunts were hauling crates and doing other manual labor, about ten of them stopped and started twisting weirdly. On the other side of the half of the basement where the grunts are being twisted, other grunts being frozen by a freak, indoor blizzard. The other side of the basement sends some Rockets to see what is going on, but a large veil of darkness covers them. Before they could react, they are knocked out by a fast strike. The two head grunts that saw what was going on, but were sidetracked by a female Snover that walked in front of them. The little Snover then used Deep Freeze **(A/N: an attack that does no damage but instantly freezes the target)**. Kyle's plan worked. Having Ninetales use Extrasensory and Yukionna use Blizzard to take out half the grunts on the basement and then Soul uses an Abbysal **(A/N: a weather attack that makes the enviroment pitch black and powers up ghost and dark moves.)** and Sucker Punch combination to take out the ones who will come to rescue the others. Now that he has a couple of frozen head grunts, the second part of his plan now starts. Ninetales uses Heat Wave to unfreeze one of the head grunts, and before he can do anything, Soul quickly sucker punches him out cold. Now Kyle returns his pokemon and steals the head grunt's clothes, ID, and card keys.

000000000000

Misty's plan is slow paced. Figure out how to get up stairs without getting noticed. However, two of her pokeballs opened up, and Totodile and Togepi came out. The two carefree pokemon started to walk out into the open. When Misty went out to retrieve them, six angry rockets were glaring at her. Two of them called out their Zubat, two others called out their Poochyena, and the other two called out their Glameow. Totodile took out all six with his Dragon Claw, while Togepi, who is waving her arms back and forth, metronomed a Mist. While in the fog bank Misty calls out Starmie, and with Totodile's Water Gun and Starmie's Rapid Spin she gets past all the Rockets and up stairs. Too bad she runs into more Rockets.

'Well so much for getting up here without being noticed.' Misty thought to herself.

000000000000

Misty is on the left side of the building while Ash is on the right. On Ash's side, he had the same plan as Misty, but it was faster and more violent. Battle every Rocket he sees until he gets to the leader. Mankey had taken down all the grunts' pokemon single handily, and now he and Ash are now on the third floor. When they got to this floor, Mankey is tired but still determined to keep fighting. Actually he is so determined that he evolves into Primeape.

"Holy cow, Mankey y-you, you became a Primeape!" Ash in shock said.

"Primeape, the Pig Monkey pokemon, fighting-type, and the evolve form of Mankey. When Primeape is angered, its blood circulates rapidly, and its muscles become stronger. Coincidentally, Primeape is always easily angered." The pokedex says.

"Wow you really are getting stronger each day." A mysterious woman's voice preached.

"I guess that makes all the pokemon you have valuable?" A mysterious man's voice asked.

Ash looked and saw that the voices belong to Jesse and James their talking Meowth.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"We are Team Rocket." Jesse said.

"Where ever chaos and rare powerful pokemon are we will be there." James said.

"And your Pikachu is perfect for us to steal." Meowth said.

"Ok I get that, but answer me this. How is it that that Meowth can talk?" Ash questions.

"Now that I think about it how can you talk?" Jesse reboutals.

"Yeah I think I have been wondering about that." James replies.

"Great now the writer makes the characters notice that I can talk!" Meowth shouts. **(Yes Meowth has the power to break the fourth wall. This is just one of those rare moments in this story.)**

Ignoring that little interruption, they began there fight. Jesse and James call out Lickitung and Carnivine, and Ash calls out Primeape and Quilava. The battle ended just as quickly as it started. Primeape used Karate Chop on Lickitung and Quilava used Flame Wheel on Carnivine. Ash won.

Meowth came in the battle and challenged Pikachu to a battle. Ash and Pikachu, who are in a hurry and confident, decide to end the battle quickly. Pikachu uses thunderbolt and Meowth becomes instantly scared, however, Meowth secretly pressed a button on a remote behind his back. Instantly two machines on opposite sides of Pikachu activated. The machines created magnetic electro pulses that trapped Pikachu. Pikachu became so in pain that in order to escape it, the mouse unleashed all of his electricity that overloaded and destroyed both machines. This knocked Team Rocket straight to the next room. Dispite the fact that Pikachu escaped the cage of energy, Pikachu was breathing heavy, has a fever, and is in severe pain.

Ash begins to fear for the worst.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but the next chapter will have to be put up in about a week, sorry guys.**


	32. Trouble at Silph Co pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Trouble at Silph Co. Part 2

In Silph Co., Ash, Misty, and Kyle had split up. Ash is on the third floor trying his best to keep a feverish and constant shocking Pikachu stable, Misty is running from multiple grunts on the second floor, and Kyle is disguised as a head grunt and used his stolen resources to get to the tenth floor. Meanwhile, on the 30th floor, the top floor, are two admins who are leading the invasion, and outside is a Crobat that is surveying the building. The giant bat flies over to an elderly woman who is on a nearby roof with her other pokemon Gengar.

On the tenth floor, Kyle is walking down a hallway looking for more Team Rocket members to beat some information out of. He already defeated a bunch of grunts and head grunts, but the information he is looking for that they didn't was which Admin or Admins are in charge of this operation. While looking, Kyle got either lucky or unlucky. A Rocket scientist came up to him knowing that he was an imposter.

"Well, well, it looks like someone is breaking orders." The scientist says.

"I guess my cover is blown?" Kyle rhetorically asked.

"The main security room showed me that you were beating other Rockets, and from the looks of it, to get some information. You couldn't really escape from it."

"So what do you want?"

"A simple 1-vs-1 pokemon match. If you win I will answer whatever it is you have been beating so many grunts out of, but if I win, you must give me all of your pokemon."

'I don't want to ante up my own team to this freak, but I gotta know where 'he' is.' Kyle thought to himself and then accepted the challenge.

The man revealed that his name is Strohder, and is the chief-of-staff of the Team Rocket Science Team. Before the match began, Strohder made one condition, he would choose what pokemon Kyle would use if he knew what Kyle has, and the Kyle could do the same. Kyle, of course, doesn't know what pokemon Strohder has, but Strohder, who saw Kyle's battles on the surveillance tapes, did know what Kyle had. Strohder chose Snover. Kyle called out his Snover and Strohder calls out his Larat, a large dark purple fur rodent with rock plates on half of its body **(A/N: another one of my own OC pokemon. It's a poison/rock rat. Here's the pokedex entry: **_**Larat, the rat pokemon and poison/rock-type. It is said to be born from the pollution on the earth. It can live off even the sickest of vegetation.).**_ It became obvious to Kyle why Strohder chose Snover, so he would have the type advantage.

Larat uses Toxic, and Snover uses Deep Freeze to incase the large purple glob in ice. Snover then uses Magical Leaf to deal some damage to the giant rat. After the leaves stopped coming, Larat fires a barrage of stones called Rock Blast. Snover became stunned from the damage and took more from a Tackle attack. Larat's ability Injection kicked in** (An ability that has a chance of poisoning anyone that takes a physical attack from the user.)** and poisons Snover. To help weaken the poison, Ingrain is used so Snover could gain nutrients from her roots in the ground. Larat then uses Rollout on the immobile pokemon to deal a large number of damage, however, Snover stops it with Deep Freeze. While incased in ice, Snover unleashes a volley of Magical Leaves and faints Larat. Snover wins.

After beating him, Kyle was about to ask him his question, but Strohder ran away from him. Before he could get far enough, Kyle called out his Absol to Sucker Punch Strohder. Then he has Snover to Deep Freeze his legs so Strohder wouldn't run away again.

"Now are you going to answer my question or not?" Kyle angrily and sternly said.

"Ok what is it?" Strohder nervously asked.

"Which Admins are in this building?"

"Just Admin Tracker and Admin Hook. They are the only ones here I swear!"

'Darn, he isn't here either.' Kyle thought to himself.

00000000000000

On the third floor, Pikachu is constantly and painfully releasing thunderbolts. Ash is trying to calm down Pikachu or find out what is wrong with him, but Pikachu just keeps getting worse. Plus, as he gets worse the more electricity Pikachu releases. As a matter of fact, Pikachu already destroyed, damaged, or short-circuited half of the machines on the third floor. Just when Ash couldn't think things couldn't get worse, they seemingly did. A nearby wall exploded, and a Gengar floated from the explosion. Ash, thinking it is one of Team Rocket's, got ready to call out his pokemon, but then he heard the crackling voice of an old lady.

"I wouldn't attack that Gengar, unless you have some super pokemon on you." Says an old woman riding a Crobat.

"Crobat, Poison/Flying-type, the bat pokemon, and the evolve form of Golbat. By alternating wings, it can fly all day without rest. It also can fly very silently." The pokedex explained.

Ash then instantly noticed that the woman is one of the Kanto Elite 4, Agatha.

"No way you are Agatha of the Elite AHHHHHH!" Ash stated and then screamed in pain from Pikachu's electricity.

"Hang on kid. I'll take care of your little Pikachu. Go, Arbok!" Agatha announced as she called out her purple cobra pokemon.

Agatha told Ash to drop Pikachu and get away from him. Then Gengar used Hypnosis so Pikachu wouldn't struggle or run away. Then Arbok uses Giga Drain to drain Pikachu's energy. After Arbok ate the volley of green energy orbs that came out of Pikachu, the mouse pokemon stopped releasing electricity. Agatha then reached in the bag she is holding and brought out a rare max revive and fed it to Pikachu. While Pikachu is being healed, Ash told Agatha everything, and Agatha told Ash why she is at Silph Co. and why Pikachu act the way he did.

000000000000

On the top floor to Team Rocket members were talking one is Admin Tracker. The other is a tall muscular man with greasy black hair wearing green slacks, a purple poofy shirt, and a hook for a right hand, named Admin Hook.

"Blast it! These outside security cameras aren't responding." Admin Tracker said.

"Yes, and according to these other computers there has been some outside breach." Admin Hook stated.

"I'm going to send some grunts to look at it."

"Don't worry about it. Dr. Namba said that he is about to finish processing the data we need."

"If only that stupid president had given the data we wanted in the first place, we wouldn't have to deal with all of this."

"You know how all those morally filled people work, they just keep on enduring through something that they know they can easily get out of."

Just then a distress call from Strohder appeared on a screen near Hook. The admin answered it and Strohder appeared on the screen.

"Admin Tracker. Admin Hook. You got to help me! Some guy defeated me and trapped me on the tenth floor." Strohder pleaded.

"So what you are saying is you lost?" Hook questioned.

"W-well yeah but I need help."

"You lost and left your post. Besides, you may be the third in command of our science department, but right now you have done all you could on this mission. So the best punishment for you is to let you get arrested."

After he finished talking, Hook hung up and then blocked all of Strohder's calls. Tracker begins to prepare to go hunt down the intruders, but Hook tells her that it wouldn't be necessary because of the circumstances. The elevator in Silph Co. only goes as high as the 28th floor, and there are only two ways to get to the 29th floor through the 28th. Either through a special card key, which they have and all other copies are also on the 29th and 30th floor, or through a way that Hook will use to his advantage.

0000000000000000

On the second floor, Misty and her tired pokemon were hiding from multiple rockets. Misty was about to prepare for another counter attack, when suddenly Sabrina with an Alakazam and Espeon teleported right in front of her.

"Ah! Sabrina! What are you, how did you why are you?" Misty flabbergasts.

"I am a psychic like my pokemon therefore I can teleport." Sabrina says in her monotone voice.

Sabrina told Misty and her pokemon to get near her and she will take them to Ash and then Kyle. In an instant, they all disappeared.

Ash and Agatha are now on the fourth floor. Agatha explained everything she knew to Ash. She told him that the reason that Pikachu was attacking so strange was that whenever electric-types get around strong electric magnets, there bodies experience a strange disorder that can only calm down when excess electricity is released. Unfortunately, the only ways to do it is either if an outside force removes the energy properly or if the pokemon explosively and painfully releases it all, which usually leads to something tragic to the pokemon itself. Agatha also explained that Team Rocket is planning to steal Silph Co.'s greatest invention, which is unknown currently. Team Rocket doesn't know that Agatha is inside Silph Co. because Crobat used its Supersonic to damage all the outside surveillance cameras.

Before they knew it, Sabrina and Misty appeared in front of them. The psychic told them to huddle up so she would take them to Kyle. In another flash they appeared next to a shocked Kyle, who is still dressed as a rocket minus the hat.

After a while talking, everyone now knows what to do. Get to the top floor. Before they do, Sabrina has Espeon to use Wish to heal Ash, Misty, and Kyle's pokemon. Since Sabrina is a citizen of Saffron she knows the most about Silph Co., and she told the gang that the only way to get to the top is by taking the elevator to the 28th floor, head up to the 29th through there, and then head up to the 30th. Everyone wondered why she couldn't just teleport them up there. Sabrina explained that she can only teleport to places she has been to or people she met, and she has never been to the 29th or 30th floor. So with only one obvious option left, everyone returned there pokemon headed to the nearest elevator **(A/N: No grunts attacked them because Kyle took care of all the ones on this floor)**, and headed to floor 28.

000000000000000

When they reached the 28th floor, everyone was surprised to see no Rocket members. After a while they are about to reach the stairway to the next floor, but then heard a deep male voice.

"Hahaha. Well no wonder all are agents were having trouble. Agatha of the Elite Four and Sabrina of the Saffron Gym are leading this assault." Hook preached.

"You kids stay back. This man is Hook, a Rocket Admin." Agatha warned which gave everyone, except Sabrina a shock.

Admin Hook then begins to explain there situation, "Listen, I don't know why you are ruining Team Rocket's glorious plan but in no way can you stop it and here's why. This large metal door behind me is so strong that not even a super powered Slaking could break it. The only two ways to open it is with the appropriate card key, which you most likely don't have. The other way is through a simulated pokemon battle that is on this doors computer program. However, I personally had are head scientist reprogram it so that instead of a simulation you have to beat someone in an actual battle to pass through. So who wants to battle?"

"I will battle y-" Ash announced until Sabrina cut him off. "No Ash. This guy is too strong of a trainer. It is better if I handle it."

"That's nice of you to volunteer dear, but I going to battle him instead." Agatha proclaimed which Sabrina accepted.

"Hm, it's been awhile since I fought an Elite Four member." Hook states.

"And I haven't fought an Admin in 10 years." Agatha says.

Before the battle started, Hook explained the rules. The match will be three vs. three. No one may substitute pokemon unless it the pokemon faints. The floor that they will be battling on is also the same one used for the simulation battle so it will be the referee. Also, if Agatha loses then the door won't open to anyone for 24 hours.

The match starts now. Agatha starts with Arbok and Hook calls out his Roserade.

"_Roserade, the bouquet pokemon, grass/poison-type, and the evolve form of Roselia. Each one of its flower's has a different toxin. It attracts its prey with a pleasant aroma and attacks with the toxic thorns inside its flowers."_ The pokedex explained.

Arbok tries to use Glare, but Roserade uses Grass Knot to grow a vine below Arbok and pull it down to the ground. Roserade then uses Sunny Day and follows off with Solarbeam. Arbok resisted some of the damage to counter attack with Sludge Bomb. After it hit Roserade, the bouquet pokemon creates a white crystal ball called Weather Ball and launches it into the air to rain fireballs. While fire is hitting Arbok, it uses Earthquake. While Roserade is stunned from the shock wave, Arbok got up close and uses Glare then follows up with Sludge Bomb. Arbok uses Sludge Bomb again, but Roserade releases a Solarbeam at close blank to cancel Sludge Bomb and hit Arbok. Roserade then follows up with Weather Bal and the fire faints Arbok. Roserade wins.

Agatha returns Arbok and calls out her second pokemon Crobat. Crobat releases Supersonic to confuse the already paralyzed Roserade. Then while Roserade is hurting itself by stumbling its stiff body, Crobat faints it with Air Slash. Crobat wins. Sunny Day is over now. Hook recalls Roserade and calls out Drapion.

"_Drapion, the ogre scorp pokemon, poison/dark-type, and the evolve form of Skorupi. This pokemon has the power to scrap a car. Its claws are filled with a deadly poison."_ The pokedex explained.

Crobat starts with Supersonic, but Drapion avoids the sound waves. Drapion uses Torment so Crobat couldn't use the same move in a row. Crobat then attacks the scorpion with Super Fang. As Crobat's fangs sunk into Drapion, the giant scorpion uses Ice Fang on one of Crobat's wings. While Crobat is flinching, Drapion uses Acupressure and it boosts its speed. Drapion crosses its purple glowing claws and it uses Cross Poison on Crobat. The attack does a critical hit, and Drapion's Sniper ability increases the damage even further. Crobat faints and Drapion wins.

Agatha calls out Gengar. Drapion starts off with Torment. Gengar uses Thunderbolt to shock Drapion, but before it hit, Drapion used Acupressure to increase its attack. After the lightning hit, Drapion prepared to do Cross Poison, but before it hit Gengar uses Night Shade to project shadow version of it and damage Drapion. Since Gengar is on such a high level, Drapion faints. Hook calls out his last pokemon, Scizor.

"_Scizor, the Pincer pokemon, bug/steel-type, and the evolve form of Scyther. It threatens its foes with its powerful claws. Scizor's wings aren't meant for flight but to cool itself down."_ The pokedex says.

Scizor uses Fling to cover the item its holding with a pitch black aura so no one can tell what it is and throws it hard at Gengar. When it hits Gengar, the item explodes out a large amount of purple slime. The thrown item was Toxic Orb, but since Gengar is part poison, it is unaffected. Scizor then uses Sword Dance. While intangible swords circle around Scizor, Gengar uses Thunderbolt. After shaking off the damage, Scizor uses Metal Claw **(A/N: Scizor has the ability Technician, so along with STAB, Metal Claw's power is doubled.)** After the metallic claws struck Gengar, the ghost pokemon uses Night Shade on Scizor. Scizor uses another Sword Dance. Gengar uses Thunderbolt, but Scizor uses Hidden Strength **(A/N: my own attack. Its type depends on the terrain the user is in. It has a base power of 50 so Technician. affects it). **Scizor fires an energy ball to a distance. Since it is inside a building, Hidden Strength becomes a steel move and attracts Thunderbolt away from Scizor. Scizor then uses another Metal Claw, but Gengar uses its Levitate ability to help avoid the volley of slashes. During this, Gengar uses Hypnosis to put Scizor to sleep. Gengar then uses Dream Eater to damage and regain health. Then while it is still asleep, Gengar uses Night Shade to faint Scizor. Gengar wins. Agatha wins.

After the battle, the door behind Hook opens and Sabrina uses her and her Alakazam and Espeon's Psychic powers to bind Admin Hook so he couldn't go anywhere. Also after the battle, Tracker contacts Hook through an earpiece he is wearing to tell him that Namba just got what they came for and that everyone is ready to evacuate. Hook spoke to her through a small microphone in his shirt collar and told her to help him. Tracker pressed a few buttons to activate a special security measure that Team Rocket added on the 28th floor. Instantly everyone heard explosions on the floor and the room started to fill with a purple gas. Everyone started to fill every weak and woozy, even Sabrina's Alakazam and Espeon. Because of that Hook is set free from their grip and ran through the door. Agatha called out her second Gengar, and told it to use Psychic to get everyone through the door and up to the 29th floor.

0000000000000000

Admin Hook quickly rushed up to the 30th floor, and saw Admin Tracker going up a latter to the roof. When he got to the roof, he saw Tracker and Prof. Namba in a Rocket helicopter.

"I can't believe you lost. What were you thinking?" Tracker scolded.

"I was fighting Agatha of the Elite Four so, of course, I would have some trouble. Besides I wasn't properly motivated. I mean if I lost, it would still be too late for them, and if I won, we would still get what we want." Hook explained.

"You are by far a strange one." Tracker said.

After that the helicopter went off.

**A/N: Well here it is. I didn't really expect this chapter to be as long as it is, but at least it's done.**


	33. Cheryl

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Cheryl

Inside a large room, in a building somewhere in Kanto, a group of 7 are around a large table. In one seat is a large fat man with fat cheeks and lips, and graying black hair, in a white suit trying to feed his Purugly some vitamins. This man is Admin Mob Head.

"Come on now Purugly. Eat all the iron now so you can be stronger." Mob Head says like a parent trying to feed a child.

"Mob Head, you already fatten your pokemon with all those vitamins. You keep doing that then they won't get stronger, they will just get sick." A young woman in her mid-twenties with long dark brown dreadlocks with two longer dread-like bangs, and a tattoo of a black snake on her left upper limb, and wearing a white toga like dress says. This woman is Admin Medusa.

"Heehee. Maybe he wants his pokemon to be as big as him so he won't be the biggest person in the room. If there is a room left, heehee." A man in bright colorful renaissance clothes, a matching jester's hat, and white smiling mask balancing on a ball and juggling pokeballs says and sneers. This clown is called Admin Show.

"Show will you shut it! I can't stand these meetings and you are just making this one worse with your terrible act!" a large muscular bald man somewhere in his late 40's to early 50's with a white walrus mustache, an eye patch over his left eye, and dressed in a navy blue naval admiral outfit yells. This guy is Admin Jones.

"Boohoo, you made me so sad Jones. Just joking heehee." Admin Show said while wearing a sad blue mask and then magically switching to the white happy mask.

"Relax now you two. Until Hook and Tracker get here, you people should stop this stupidity." A very tall and tan man with a very stern face, especially in his eyes, with long, thick, spiky, red hair with yellow streaks and wearing a black leather jacket with spiked sleeve cuffs, no shirt, matching pants and boots, and a tattoo of the Japanese symbol of fire on his chest implies. This man is Admin Apollo.

"You all should listen to Admin Apollo since I just heard a helicopter land on the roof." Admin Nighthunt says.

"The abilities of a handicapped are amazing, but you couldn't predict the exact second that helicopter landed with your limited human abilities could you, Nighthunt?" a bald man with gray horseshoe hair wearing a large bulky black and white spacelike suit with multiple machines connected to it says. This man is called Admin Nebula.

Everyone then heard footsteps toward the door. When it opened, admins Tracker, Hook, and Cloak walked in. Admin Cloak is a man who wears a black hood that covers his whole head and it is attached to a long black cloak with a large red R on the back that covers his entire body. The hood he wears also shadows out his face so no one can see him.

"Where have you been Cloak?" Apollo asks.

"On the roof." Cloak nonchalantly replies.

"Of course he would be on the roof. He never stays inside." Tracker says.

Cloak ignores her statement, and goes to a monitor on the other side of the room. After pressing some buttons, the screen came on and has the word 'connecting' on the screen.

"Hey why do you always get to contact the boss, but we don't?" Mob Head angrily retorts.

"Because I am the strongest." Cloak coldly replies.

This causes all the other admins to argue that they are really the strongest. This continued until the screen showed Giovanni on it. Giovanni is wearing a dark suit with a matching hat, and by his side is a shiny Persian by his side. **(A/N: The inside of Giovanni's Persian's ears are pink which makes it a shiny pokemon. However, this could be the animators' fault so I'm just going to say that Giovanni's Persian is shiny.)**

"Admin Tracker and Hook, do you have the information from Silph Co.?" Giovanni asks.

"Yes sir. Everything about the masterball is on this disk." Admin Tracker says while holding a disk.

Giovanni and the admins start discussing their plans. A few minutes after this started, Hook shows them a picture from the Silph Co. surveillance cameras. It is a picture of Misty, Ash, Kyle, Agatha, and Sabrina, also known as the ones who cause trouble at Silph Co. for them. Admin Cloak looks at the picture and tells everyone that Ash is Zack Ketchum's son. After hearing this, Giovanni decides to do drastic changes to Team Rocket.

00000000000000

A few hours ago in Saffron City, all the Silph Co. higher ups that were imprisoned on the top two floors were set free. The president of the company didn't know exactly what Team Rocket wanted, but they kept pushing him to give them his master password and any other info to have them access all of Silph Co.'s files, even the top secret ones. After getting all the information she could, Agatha left Saffron to do other work. Ash, Misty, and Kyle were worrying about what Team Rocket could be doing, but Sabrina told them to not worry about it and to just keep moving forward on their journey. However, what she didn't tell them is that if they keep going on their journey that they will find out what Team Rocket's plan is.

Now currently, Ash and his friends are traveling through a thick forest to Celadon City for Ash's fifth badge. The forest here is so large and thick that it will take about half a day at least to get to Celadon. While they were traveling through the woods, Ash spots a Mothim.

"_Mothim, the moth pokemon, bug/flying-type, and the evolve form of Burmy. Mothim is always on the move for honey. It will sometimes steal honey from Combee." _The pokedex says.

Ash decides to catch the moth. He has Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and the attack not only does serious damage, it also paralyzed the Mothim. Ash throws a pokeball, but the pokeball doesn't open or catch it. Everyone stood there confused with only one logical explanation in their heads. That Mothim has already been captured.

"Mothim what happened to you?" a woman with long green hair that is in a long braided ponytail who is wearing a green dress and brown hiking boots says.

The woman calls out her Chansey to use Softboiled on Mothim. Mothim takes a bite of Chansey's egg and begins to heal.

"Why did you attack my Mothim?" the woman angrily says.

"I'm sorry. I thought he was wild." Ash apologizes.

"Is their anything Ash can do to make up for it?" Misty asks.

"Wait, why do I have to do it?"

"Because you attacked the creepy but poor little thing. So you have to do it."

The woman told them that Ash could look for a Cheri berry to heal Mothim. Ash, without any help from Kyle or Misty, took his pokemon and starts looking for one. After 30 minutes of painstakingly searching for and getting the Cheri berry, Ash finds that his friends are getting along with the woman, who told them that her name is Cheryl. Apparently, Ash didn't have to search for a Cheri berry because absent minded Cheryl remembered that she already had one. She told Ash what she already told Misty and Kyle to him, since they told her a lot about Ash. Cheryl is a pokemon adventurer. She goes on many quests throughout the world to study and discover new things about pokemon and things related to specific ones. In order to do this, most of her pokemon are either used for survival purposes or to help complete a certain adventure goal. Cheryl got over what Ash did to her Mothim very easily, but then got depressed that she made Ash hunt down a berry she didn't need. Cheryl then thinks of a way to apologize to Ash for sending him on a wild goose chase: a friendly battle. Ash gladly accepts the battle.

The rules of the battle are that it's three vs. three. After one match is over both players switch pokemon regardless of which pokemon is still active. After three matches the person with the most wins is the winner.

Cheryl starts off by calling out her Wormadam. This Wormadam has a trash cloak so it is bug/steel.

"_Wormadam, the bagworm pokemon; bug/grass, bug/ground, or bug/steel; and the evolve form of Burmy. A female Burmy's cloak will depend on what type of Wormadam it will become."_ The pokedex says.

Ash decides to play it safe, and goes with Quilava. During the start of the battle Wormadam starts shaking because of its Anticipation ability. Quilava uses Flame Wheel on Wormadam, but she uses Mirror Shot to stop the attack, but also reduced Quilava's accuracy. Wormadam then uses Attract to send many pink hearts at Quilava. After they all hit, the fire pokemon found the bagworm to be very beautiful. Wormadam then creates a ring of glowing energy balls around her and fires all of them. This move is hidden power. Then Wormadam uses Bug Bite and Mirror Shot and another Hidden Power, all while Quilava is infatuated. As Wormadam is about to use Bug Bite again, Quilava actually lands an attack, and one he just learned, Lava Plume. Quilava's flames got large and red hot and just explode out a barrage of fireballs in every direction that faint Wormadam. Quilava wins.

Cheryl and Ash both return their pokemon and called out their next choices. For Ash, it is his Pidgeotto, and for Cheryl it is her Mothim. Pidgeotto uses Aerial Ace, but Mothim uses protect to surround him with a green force field to defend against the attack. After the attack, Mothim lands on a large rock and Pidgeotto attacks him with Feather Darts **(a flying type attack that fires the pokemon's lose feathers with pointed part aimed at the enemy. It has a chance of lowering the foe's evasiveness.)**. However, before the attack hits Mothim, he uses Camouflage, and becomes the same color as the rock and becomes a rock-type. Because of his type change, Feather Darts did little damage. Mothim uses Gust and Pidgeotto counters with Twister. After the whirlwinds canceled each out, Pidgeotto attacks with Aerial Ace. After it hit, Mothim hits Pidgeotto with Psybeam. Mothim then fires another Psybeam, and this one causes Pidgeotto to become confused. Pidgeotto uses Twister on Mothim and it did hit. While Mothim is stunned, Pidgeotto tries to use Aerial Ace, but she accidentally hits a tree instead. Mothim then uses Psybeam and KO's Pidgeotto. Mothim wins.

Cheryl and Ash then call out, after returning their pokemon, their last pokemon each. Cheryl calls out Chansey and Ash calls out Ivysaur.

"_Chansey, the egg pokemon, normal-type, and the evolve form of Happiny. The eggs it creates are extremely nutritious and delicious. It will share its egg with anything injured, but not the evil hearted."_ The pokedex says.

Ivysaur fires a Leech Seed, but Chansey takes its egg and throws it to use Egg Bomb. During the explosion, Ivysaur uses it as a cover to use Vine Whip. Chansey glows red and uses Counter to send the attack flying back. Chansey then runs to Ivysaur to attack with Double Slap. While up close, Ivysaur releases Sleep Powder on Chansey. While Chansey is asleep, Ivysaur uses Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Razor Leaf. Ivysaur then uses another Razor Leaf; Chansey wakes up and uses Counter on the attack. Chansey digs out another egg from her pouch, and she bites it to use Softboiled. The fully healed Chansey takes the egg to use Egg Bomb. After the attack hit him, Ivysaur tries to use Sleep Powder, but before it hits, Chansey uses Egg Bomb to create a shockwave that blows the powder away. Chansey runs through the dust cloud created from the explosion and uses Double Slap. If it weren't for the Leech Seed on Chansey, Ivysaur would have lost the match about now. After the attack, Ivysaur begins to become so desperate to win, that he actually starts to evolve. Ivysaur then becomes a Venusaur.

"_Venusaur, the seed pokemon, grass/poison-type, and the evolve form of Ivysaur. Venusaur is always on the move to collect sunlight. The flower on its back converts that light into energy for its cells."_ The pokedex says.

During the evolution, Venusaur forgets how to use Sleep Powder, but learns Sludge Bomb **(A/N: While checking out its data, the pokedex also showed Ash Venusaur's new move list.)**. Venusaur fires Sludge Bomb from his mouth. Since Counter can't counter the attack, Chansey not only got hit but also became poisoned. Chansey uses Softboiled again to heal from most of the damage she has taken from Sludge Bomb, the poison, and Leech Seed. Venusaur uses Sludge Bomb again, but Chansey dodges it and retaliates with Egg Bomb. Venusaur uses Vine Whip to deflect it and then uses Sludge Bomb. After being hit, Cheryl sees that Chansey will lose, and to save her, Cheryl forfeits the match. Venusaur wins the battle. Ash wins.

Cheryl returns Chansey and Chansey's Natural Cure heals herself of the poison.

"That was a good match Cheryl." Ash says.

"Yes it was. By the way, your friends told me that you are heading to Celadon City. I was just there a few hours ago." Cheryl explains.

"Wait how could you have been there a few hours ago, if it takes at least half a day to get there." Kyle says.

"Oh my pokemon helped me find a secret route that shortens the time it takes to get there. Would you like me to show you it?" Cheryl explains and offers. All three of them eagerly accept the offer.

00000000000000

Somewhere in Kanto, Admin Nighthunt walks into a science lab where Dr. Namba is.

"Dr. Namba, I have brought you former head grunts, Butch and Cassidy." Nighthunt says.

"Thank you Nighthunt. Now then, it is good to see you two." Namba says.

"It is good to see you too Namba. When Nighthunt told us that we not only could come back to Team Rocket, but also become mid-levs or even commanders by being apart of this experiment of yours. We were more than happy to agree to it." Butch says.

"Yes, so what is this experiment anyways?" Cassidy asks.

"Yes, well, your pokemon are going to test my latest invention that will increase their powers and abilities greatly. It is called a dark vitamin or Rocket Up." Namba says holding a black spherical vitamin with a red R on it.

**A/N: here is the new chapter. The next one will take place in Celadon City.**

**For foreshadowing purposes, I will tell you what all the admins', except Cloak's, pokemon are.**

**Hook: his pokemon have unique hands or arms.**

**Tracker: pokemon that have a hunting attribute.**

**Mob Head: they are really fat or have the ability Thick Fat.**

**Medusa: serpents and snakes.**

**Nighthunt: they all revolve around the abyssal weather condition.**

**Jones: water types.**

**Apollo: fire-types.**

**Show: entertainment and guessing theme.**

**Nebula: space theme.**


	34. Celadon Women

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Celadon Women

Celadon City is a large colorful city that's size is second only to Saffron. While they are walking around the area, Cheryl leads the group to a building that she likes, the second most famous building in Celadon, Kimono Gardens.

"Other than the gym, this perfume and herb product store is the most famous and amazing place in Celadon." Cheryl explains about the three-story building with flower designs on it.

'Cheryl, I don't want to go to a stupid perfume shop. I want to go to the Celadon gym." Ash said.

While he was talking, all four of them heard a man inside the building proclaiming some weird speech of love. They saw that the person talking is a man in green cargo pants a deep-V orange shirt with a regular black shirt underneath and has brown spiky hair and closed eyes. Misty and Ash both recognized the man as none other than Brock. Ash and Misty, followed by Kyle and Cheryl, went in the store to see their old friend.

"Brock, it's great to see you." Ash says excitingly.

"So you did manage to be in Celadon when Ash got here." Misty happily says.

"Ash. Misty. It is great to see you guys again too. Ash, I got a new pokemon that you shou-hello! What a lovely young lady you are." Brock romantically says to a confused Cheryl.

Ash pulls Brock away from Cheryl to ask him if he would leave this stupid store and go with him to the gym, but Brock didn't want to leave since the place is filled with women. Deciding that it was hopeless, Ash decides to just leave Brock here. Ash tells Misty that they are leaving to go gym, but notices that she and Cheryl are ignoring him to smell some perfume. Deciding that it was pointless to ask them, Ash decides to ask Kyle to come find the gym with him, but the white trainer is no where to be seen. Ash asks one of the store employees if she seen a guy in light colored clothes and has white hair. The girl told him that he went up to the second floor to buy some stuff for his female pokemon team. Seeing how no one would come with him, Ash decides to leave and just get his gym badge without his friends.

00000000000000000

After more than ten minutes of searching, Ash finally found the Celadon gym. Half of the gym's walls are made out of very strong greenhouse glass. The roof is made out of the same glass, and flower shaped structures surrounds the roof. The windows are glass is green so it is difficult to fully see what is inside, but it is possible to tell that there is a large garden inside. Although Ash is at the front door, he was having trouble getting through the door since a bunch of women acting, as guards are not allowing him entrance.

"Come on. I want to challenge Erika." Ash says with Pikachu backing him up.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid that we cannot let you in here." One of the women says.

"Hey, I'm a trainer and Erika is a gym leader. So when I say I wanna battle her, THEN SHE HAS TO GIVE ME A BATTLE!"

"Well too bad. Because all male gym challengers are not allowed inside of the gym so goodbye." After one of the women said that, all of them pushed Ash and then quickly locked the door.

000000000000

While Ash is figuring out a way to get inside the gym, his pokemon are enjoying Celadon's grassy scenery. Pidgeotto is in a tree to eat some fruit, Pikachu and Marshtomp are playing around, Quilava and Venusaur are taking a nap in the hot sun, and Primeape is hitting large tree for practice. While they are all doing this Kyle spots out Ash to talk to him about what he is doing. While Ash is explaining his situation, Kyle let out his party too. Yukionna is in the same tree as Pidgeotto for the food and shade, Ninetales is playing with Pikachu and Marshtomp, and Soul is just lying next to Kyle.

"So because you are a guy and you want to fight Erika, they wont let you inside?" Kyle says.

"Yes, and it is completely against the rules!" Ash says.

"Well not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"That rule only apples to the gym leader and the challenger. You see there are a lot of people who are such fans of a gym leader that they want them to be invincible, and to make sure they never lose, they will use that rule's loophole to prevent people from challenging them."

"Wait that rule has a loophole?"

"Yes. The gym leader has to except a challenger's challenge, but other people who aren't a leader can try to prevent it. Until you say directly to Erika's face that you want a match, those girls will prevent you from doing it."

"Great that just sucks. So how do I get in there anyway?" 

"You could disguise yourself as a girl and fight Erika in drag."

"There is no way I will even think about cross-dressing! Oh, I just notice but where are Misty, Cheryl, Brock, and your Snover."

They are in the gym. The manager invited them to the gym to look at its garden."

"Wait how did Brock get in there. He's a guy."

"Apparently, since the dude is so love drunk, no one sees him as a threat in an all girl gym. I went there too, but only to drop my Snover off."

"Off? Off, where?"

"Look at this flyer."

The flyer Kyle hands Ash, is for the Celadon Gym's Grass-type daycare, spa, and salon center. Anyone can pay to drop off their grass-type pokemon and they will take care of them. So basically unless you're female or a plant, you won't get in. The flyer then gave Ash an idea.

0000000000000000

"This is never going to work." Kyle skeptically says.

"Of course it will. This plan is grade A." Ash enthusiastically says.

'A for annoyingly stupid.' Kyle thought to himself.

The plan was for Ash and Pikachu to hide under one of Venusaur's large leaves. Then Kyle will take Venusaur to the gym to drop him off as one of his own. While the girls aren't looking, Ash will secretly sneak off to find Erika and challenge her. Instead of entering through the front door, they went through the larger back door to get to the daycare part of the gym. The inside is has many plants and grass-types are around the place being watched after by at least one person. Kyle then starts to talk to someone about Venusaur.

"Excuse me. I want to drop off another one of my grass-types." Kyle says.

"Alright. Um can I ask you something?" says the woman at the counter.

"Well compared to your Snover, this Venusaur doesn't look like it belongs to you."

'And Ash's plan start falling apart now.'

Other girls were also looking at Venusaur, commenting on how brutish it looks and how the scar on his forehead makes him look like Venusaur is or was raised by a jerk. Kyle plays along with them by saying stuff like he guesses he isn't that good at raising 'his' Venusaur. All of this is making Ash mad, and if it weren't for Pikachu covering his mouth, Ash's identity would have been blown. During this one of the girls notice something yellow (Pikachu's tail) on one of Venusaur's leaves. When the girl pulled it, Pikachu shocks both her and Ash. When Ash fell out of the open stunned, he immediately ran for it. The women try to chase after him; Venusaur protects his master by using Vine Whip to hold all of them.

After running through a corridor, Ash enters a larger room with a larger garden, and gets spotted by a red haired woman wearing a red maid outfit.

"Excuse me but who let you in here?" the maid asks.

"Look I don't care what your guys' problem is, but I want a match with Erika now." Ash says.

The woman calls out her Sunflora to make sure Ash won't get to Erika. Ash calls out Quilava, but the moment the fire-type comes out, a huge sprinkler systems goes off.

"What's going on?" Ash says.

"You idiot! This is a greenhouse and a garden. It's obvious that this place would have a sprinkler system sensitive to fire!" the red maid yells out.

Ash quickly recalled Quilava, who was begging to go back to his pokeball. The woman has Sunflora use Sunny Day to stop the sprinklers, but Ash already disappeared I the thick water droplets. While Ash is running, more or the girls who work at the gym spot him. The maid, who the girls call Rose, and her Sunflora catch up to him. Although he didn't want to do it, but he has no other option, he calls out Primeape and tells him to keep using Rage against the Sunflora and he will be back for him later. Primeape is taking care of the Sunflora and Ash tries to find Erika.

While looking for Erika, another maid, this one has blue hair and dress, calls out Ash.

"You. I am Aphelandra, and guys are not allowed in this gym." Aphelandra says.

"Hey don't you know that is unfair. So just tell me where Erika is." Ash yells.

Like Rose, Aphelandra denies Ash's offer and calls out a Tropius.

"_Tropius, the fruit pokemon and grass/flying-type. The fruit it grows are popular with children around the world, and the fruit grows twice a year."_ The pokedex says.

Since Ash knows that more people will for him, he decides to do the same he did with Primeape but with Pidgeotto. He calls out Pidgeotto to use Aerial Ace as much as it can.

While he is running he notices Cheryl and her Mothim and Wormadam playing in the flowers.

"Cheryl it is great to see you." Ash says.

"Oh Ash. Did you have your match with Erika already?" Cheryl asks.

"No, and I need to know where she is."

"Oh she is right in the next room that is ahead of you with Misty and Brock."

"Thank you Cheryl I oh you o-ah!" Ash says and is shocked from a smoke bomb that went off at him. They then notice that the sunlight has become much stronger, and he sees a maid wearing a green outfit and has green hair and a Cherrim in sunshine mode.

"_Cherrim, the blossom pokemon, grass-type, and the evolve form of Cherubi. It is quite docile as a bud, but very excitable when it opens."_ The pokedex says.

"Sorry that I had my Cherrim use Worry Seed, but I need you to be aware that no one must battle Madame Erika." The green maid says.

"Hey there Daisy. Do you and Ash no each other?" Cheryl naively asks.

"Cheryl they want me to kick me out of the gym before I can have my match with Erika. However, I got a problem. Marshtomp can't fight grass-types, Pikachu's attacks won't work against grass-types, and Quilava can't come out of his pokeball without drowning everyone." Ash panics.

"Don't worry Ash I will help. Go, Wobbuffet!" Cheryl offers and then calls out a Wobbuffet with lipstick on.

"_Wobbuffet, the patient pokemon, psychic-type, and the evolve form of Wynaut. Wobbuffet is highly skilled at nothing but countering attacks. It lives in dark areas to conceal its tail."_ The pokedex says.

After Ash thanks Cheryl again, he runs off to the direction that Cheryl told him to go. Daisy tries to stop Ash by having Cherrim to uses Magical Leaf, but Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat to send it back. Wobbuffet then claps her hand to use Encore so Cherrim can only use Magical Leaf for a while.

"I don't really understand. Why are you trying to prevent Ash from fighting Erika?" Cheryl asks.

"Because Madame Erika must never fight, especially against the someone who is the opposite sex." Daisy explains.

Ash notices a door, opens the door and then yells to at the top of his lungs:

"ERIKA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GYM MATCH!"

**A/N: here is the newest chapter. By the way, an aphelandra is a type of flower so those maids are all named after flowers.**


	35. Erika, Princess of Celadon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Erika the Princess of Celadon

"ERIKA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GYM MATCH!"

After Ash yells this, he then notices that the only people that are in the room are Brock and Misty who are covering there ears from Ash's shout.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Ash asks.

"Helping Erika flower this room's garden." Brock says.

"Ash why are you yelling?" Misty asks.

"No time where is Erika?" Ash asks.

Before any of the two could answer, Ash fell over from a Stun Spore attack from Rose's Weepinbell. The other two maids, Lily and Aphelandra, are also behind her with Aphelandra's Bayleef carrying Primeape and Pidgeotto with Vine Whip, and Cheryl is also behind them. She is apologizing to Ash for not stalling them long enough since Wobbuffet fell asleep from Lily's Gloom's Sleep Powder. As the maids were about to throw Ash out, they heard the yawn of a young lady. Opening another door to the room, a beautiful young woman in a yellow and red kimono with short black hair and a Bellossom by her side came in. This is the gym leader of Celadon, Erika.

"Yawn. I'm sorry Brock and Misty I dozed off a bit. Excuse me, but did someone challenge me to a gym match?" Erika says.

Brock and Misty point to the stunned Ash that the maids are trying to hide and are denying. Erika asks them if they are lying, and they obediently say that they are.

"Wow, she isn't that cruel or scary and yet those three are intimidated by her." Misty states.

"It's because Erika is so beautiful." Brock says.

"I doubt that is the real reason."

Erika tells her maids to treat Ash's paralyzes, heal his pokemon, and to apologize to him. Erika then leaves to go to the battlefield where she will wait for Ash.

0000000000000000

Ash was healed by a perfume Lily has that treats numbness. All of Ash's pokemon, even Pikachu and Marshtomp who didn't do any battles inside the gym, were treated with special all natural organic medicine made in Celadon. During this Ash went to get Venusaur back, who as it turns out was being greatly pampered. Along with Venusaur, Kyle also went with Ash so that he would know why Celadon doesn't allow male challengers.

After apologizing to him, the maids then explain that Erika's family owns not only the Celadon Gym, but also the large perfume shop in town for three generations. In addition, Erika's family also helped built most and maybe all of Celadon when it was founded. In some opinions, Erika is like Celadon's own princess and has the power to control the city. Everyone is shocked to know about Erika's great wealth, but Ash snaps out of it and asks what it has to do with him not being able to challenge Erika.

"Because most men are greedy power-hungry fools. Madame Erika shouldn't be around such filth, and it is our and the staff of the gym's job to protect her from such filth." Aphelandra angrily says (toward Ash for no reason).

"The brutal nature of men during a battle could very well destroy all of Lady Erika's confidence or cause her personality to be similar to a moronic man's." Lily also angrily says toward Ash.

"Or worse. Since battles bring out so much emotion, Erika-sama could actually fall in love with someone who could very well destroy her heart." Rose says just angrily to Ash.

"AND SHE IS NOT READY FOR MARRIAGE!" all three of them yelled.

"I just wanted a gym badge." Ash says dazed and confused by all of that.

"I don't get it. Why do those girls not allow guys to fight Erika?" Cheryl asks the group.

"Easy. Erika likes to hire the insane." Misty bluntly states.

000000000000000

After everything has been taken care of, Ash and Erika, who just woke up from a small nap, are ready to fight. The battlefield is the only spot in the gym that doesn't have any sprinklers around it so people can use water pokemon. The match will be 3 vs. 3 with Aphelandra as the official. Erika starts off by calling out Tangela and Ash calls out his Quilava.

"_Tangela, the vine pokemon and grassy-type. Its entire body is covered in vines. The vines entangle anything they touch."_ The pokedex says.

Quilava uses Flamethrower and Tangela uses Natural Gift. Natural Gift turns the Occa berry **(A/N: the berry that halves super-effective fire moves that hit the one that ate it. Turns Natural Gift into a fire move.) **in Tangela's vines into a large orange colored energy blast. The two attacks cancel each other out by creating an explosion. Vines then come out of the smoke cloud, and Tangela uses Bind on Quilava. While the fire pokemon is being squeezed, Tangela releases Stun Spore on Quilava. Tangela uses this as an opportunity to use Recycle **(A/N: I know that Tangela can't legally learn Recycle, but it will make the battle more interesting.)**. While the Occa berry is being reform, Ash notices that Quilava is directly in front of Tangela and the vines make it so that he will remain that way. So he has Quilava use Flamethrower. Tangela ate the Occa berry to reduce the damage. Tangela uses Recycle again. After the berry was reformed again, Quilava uses Lava Plume. Although the Occa berry halved the damage, the fiery explosion burned the binding vines completely off and burns Tangela too. Tangela uses Bind again, but Quilava used the Lava Plume as a cover to use Dig. Before Quilava pops up, Tangela uses Recycle. Quilava pops up from the ground, to use Flamethrower. Though the Occa halved the attack, Tangela fainted from the attack and its burn. Quilava wins.

Both Erika and Ash return their respective pokemon, and to call out there next ones. Ash calls out Pidgeotto and Erika calls out Weepinbell, who is holding a Heat Rock.

"_Weepinbell, the flycatcher pokemon, grass/poison-type, and the evolve form of Bellsprout. Weepinbell can release a potent acid that can melt anything in seconds. It also carries a neutralizing fluid to prevent its insides from being dissolved from the potent acid."_ The pokedex says.

Pidgeotto uses Aerial Ace on Weepinbell. Weepinbell uses Ingrain to hold its ground. Pidgeotto uses Wing Attack but Weepinbell counters by shooting Acid from its mouth. After Wing Attack failed, Weepinbell uses Sunny Day. The strong sunlight causes Chlorophyll to kick in. Weepinbell releases Acid and Magical Leaf on Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto uses Twister to flinch Weepinbell and finishes with Aerial Ace. Pidgeotto wins. After Weepinbell is returned Erika calls out Bellossom.

"_Bellossom, the flower pokemon, grass-type, and the evolve form of Gloom. The worse smelling a Gloom is, the more beautiful and pleasant smelling the Bellossom's flowers will be. They are well known for their acrobatic dances."_ The pokedex says.

With the harsh Sunlight, Bellossom's Chlorophyll makes it able to use a fully charged Solarbeam first. After Pidgeotto got hit by the light green energy blast and fell down to the ground, Bellossom runs up to the bird, with two of her leaves from her grass skirt standing horizontally and glowing green, to deliver a Leaf Blade attack. However, Pidgeotto uses Wing Attack to help defend off the attack. After the two attacks stop working, Pidgeotto uses Aerial Ace. After Bellossom is hit with the flying attack, Bellossom's head flowers glow green and they each release a green blast at Pidgeotto. This attack, Giga Drain, heals Bellossom partially. Pidgeotto uses Twister so Bellossom could be stunned, but Bellossom fires a Solarbeam down at an angle to avoid the whirlwind. Bellossom then hits Pidgeotto's blind spot with Leaf Blade. Pidgeotto then uses Aerial Ace on Bellossom, and while the bird is close to the grass pokemon, Bellossom KO's Pidgeotto with Solarbeam. Bellossom wins.

Ash withdraws his fainted Pidgeotto and calls out Quilava. Bellossom fires a Solarbeam, but Quilava endures it. Quilava starts to glow with a red aura from his Blaze ability. Quilava uses rest to completely heal himself. During this, Bellossom glows green to use Synthesis to completely heal herself. Bellossom uses Leaf Blade on Quilava, and after that, Quilava wakes up. Quilava and Bellossom then clash with there own respective attacks: Flamethrower and Solarbeam. During the explosion create by the two attacks, Quilava uses what little moments of sunlight is left to release a super charged Lava Plume. After that attack had hit, the sunlight turned to normal, but surprisingly a fully charged Solarbeam hits Quilava. Turns out Bellossom was holding a Power Herb, and ate it to skip the charge. Bellossom uses Giga Drain on Quilava, and while she was draining the fire pokemon's health, Quilava uses Flamethrower on Bellossom. After being hit, Bellossom uses Synthesis. Quilava uses Flamethrower again, but Bellossom dodges it and hits Quilava with a Leaf Blade attack. After being hit by a critical hit, Quilava's Blaze ability kicks in. Quilava then digs underground. While underground, Bellossom collects sunlight to prepare a Solarbeam. Another hole starts to form from underground, and Quilava jumps up from underground. Bellossom fires a Solarbeam, but Quilava, mimicking what Bellossom did against Pidgeotto, fires Flamethrower at an angle to dodge the attack and appear behind Bellossom. Quilava then uses a Blaze powered Flamethrower on Bellossom and faints the grass-type. Quilava wins. Ash defeats Erika.

"Alright Quilava. You did it!" Ash congratulates his pokemon. While Quilava is feeling confident, he starts to glow. Quilava then evolves into a Typhlosion.

"_Typhlosion, the volcano pokemon, fire-type, and the evolve form of Quilava. When angered, it can create enough heat to make any object go up in flames. It rubs its blazing fur together cause huge explosions."_ The pokedex says.

"Wow you did great, and your pokemon are proof that you really are a great trainer. Anyways, before I forget, here is the Rainbow Badge." Erika says handing Ash a badge that has the appearance of a seven pedaled, rainbow colored flower. This is the Rainbow Badge.

000000000000000

After getting some supplies the gang then leave for the Fuchsia Gym. Only now, Brock decides to go with them. Right now the gang has another traveler to make there adventure more exciting.

**A/N: This chapter will make all the Brock fans happy for the next few chapters. The reason why Erika took naps in this chapter is because in the games she will usually mention about dozing off, so she is either narcoleptic or is around a lot of sleep powder. Also I want to get as many chapters done so I can get to Blaine, or before college overwhelms me. Whichever comes xfirst?**


	36. Fishing Detour

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Fishing Detour

"_Golbat, the bat pokemon, poison/flying-type, and the evolve form of Zubat. Golbat tends to suck blood until it is too fat to fly. Its supersonic waves are much stronger than Zubat's." _the pokedex explains Brock's Golbat.

"Whoa, Brock I can't believe you caught a Golbat." Ash enthusiastically says.

"Yep. It isn't a rock-type, but it will help me with my dream of becoming a pokemon breeder." Brock says.

"Really? How?"

"Golbat evolves into Crobat by extreme happiness, and since breeding involves mostly proper pokemon raising, I thought a pokemon that evolves via happiness would be a good idea."

"Well it does sound pretty good."

Before heading off to Saffron, the gang decides to take a side vacation near a water coastline to rest for the long travel ahead. Misty is fishing while her pokemon, except Togepi who is sleeping next to Misty, are swimming in the water with Marshtomp. Cheryl and her pokemon are studying the forest around them, except Wobbuffet who just stands like a statue. Brock's Geodude and Onix are mingling with Ash's other pokemon. While Kyle is taking a nap and his pokemon are exploring around the forest, except Soul, who is also sleeping with Kyle.

While Misty is fishing for some water pokemon, Ash decides to try too. After borrowing a spare rod from Misty, Ash started to fish. Unfortunately, unlike Misty, Ash didn't have much patience.

"Come on! Why won't anything get caught?" Ash yelled.

"It's fishing. You have to have patience if you want a pokemon." Misty explained.

"Yeah well I want to catch a pokemon now! Huh?" Ash said at first mad until something started to pull at his line. When he pulled it up, a Slowpoke appears snagged to the hook, and lands onto the soil.

"_Slowpoke, the dopey pokemon, and water/psychic-type. Although slow at thinking, it is skilled at fishing. It won't notice that something has bitten its tail for a whole day."_ The pokedex says.

Ash is happy that he got a bite and Misty is dumfounded that he got something before her. Ash decides to do this fast, so he has Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Slowpoke got struck by the lightning but used Disable to prevent Pikachu from using the technique again then used Slack Off. By yawning, Slowpoke healed himself. Pikachu then uses Thunder Wave to paralyze Slowpoke. Slowpoke then starts to act over dramatic from the shock, and while moving weirdly, which causes Ash and Pikachu to drop their guard, he falls back into the lake.

Since Marshtomp is already in the lake, Ash decides to switch the battle to him. Marshtomp swims and dives where Slowpoke fell in. Marshtomp uses Muddy Water to first shoot Slowpoke up out of the lake with a stream of brown water, and then uses Take Down to deal heavy damage on the dopey pokemon. The moment Slowpoke landed on dry land, Ash threw a pokeball. He was unaware that the Slowpoke was holding something from the lake that also got sent to the pokeball with him. After a few rows, the pokeball gave off the signal that the Slowpoke had been caught, and since Ash's party is full, it teleports away.

After the capture, Ash starts to enthusiastically jump for joy with Pikachu on catching another pokemon. Since they are also happy for their master, the rest of Ash's team also joined in celebration. Cheryl and Brock are modestly proud of him, Misty is shocked by the fact that he beat her in fishing, and Kyle woke up.

"Huh, did something happen?" Kyle groggily said.

"Ash just caught a Slowpoke and is very happy." Brock explained.

"It was a very nice battle too." Cheryl says while lightly clapping for Ash.

'On his first try, in a few seconds, he snagged a pokemon, and then caught it. I wanted a Slowpoke.' Misty thought in stun.

After the capture, Brock asks Kyle to help him find some food in the forest. Kyle agrees, and he and Brock take Golbat and Absol with them, while the rest of their party is returned to their pokeballs. When they leave Ash decides to go back fishing. Misty snaps out of her trance and then goes to talk to Cheryl.

"Oh Misty you seem down." Cheryl said with sympathy.

"Cheryl can I ask you a favor?" Misty asked.

00000000000000000000

In the forest, Kyle and Brock start looking for some edible food and other kinds of vegetation. While Kyle ask him what kinds of plants are good, Brock then gets serious and starts asking Kyle questions.

"Kyle. Why are you traveling with Ash?" Brock bluntly says.

"I could ask you that same question sense I don't know anything about you, other than that you were the former Pewter gym leader and that your father is Flint." Kyle retorted.

"Hey this isn't about me! I met Ash before you, so I am just concerned."

"Then why don't you also interrogate Cheryl too?"

"You really think a woman as beautiful as her could be evil?"

"And I thought you were respectable, but you're just stupid." 

"Look will you just answer my question?"

"Ok ok. You do know who Ash's father is right?"

"Yes. After we left Pewter City, he told me that his father is Zac, the pokemon master."

"Yes. Since he is Zac's own kid, Team Rocket will be after him since he could potentially stop them. Right now, Ash isn't a threat. His team is still fresh, he has no common sense outside of pokemon battles, and he doesn't have any of the qualities to beat an Admin. However, in time, he will be a nuisance to Team Rocket and then their leader will start to focus on him."

"So you want to protect Ash from Rocket until he gets strong enough to defeat them." Brock assumed.

Kyle then laugh and explained further, "No. My reasons are more selfish than that."

"Then what are they really?" 

There was a moment of silence. Golbat and Soul both start to feel the tension, and Brock notices that Kyle looks very tense and emotionless.

After the short pause, Kyle spoke. "There are 10 Admins in Team Rocket, and each one has taken an alias to match him or herself in some way. They are either Admins from the previous generation of Team Rocket or Rocket agents that have been promoted some time after this new generation started. I say about four or five of the ten are the latter. One of those people was a friend of mine. That friend started to walk down a different path than me and now I want to find and stop that person before it's too late. Misty, Ash, and Cheryl don't know this and I won't tell them until the time is right."

Then Kyle asked Brock a surprising question.

"Would you like to know the name of the Admin I am looking for?"

0000000000000000000

"So are you sure you want to do this?" Cheryl asked Misty who is ready with Totodile to battle her Mothim.

"Yep. I left Cerulean to become stronger by traveling Ash. However, I have been doing nothing but slacking off so I am going to begin training now." Misty explained with excitement.

The two then begin their battle a bit of a distance from the lake so Ash wouldn't see. Totodile starts with Water Gun while Mothim lands on the grassy ground to use Camouflage to become a grass–type. After the attack did little damage, Mothim uses Psybeam on Totodile. Totodile takes it when he uses Rage. Then the water-type uses a Rage powered Dragon Claw, but Mothim used Protect. After the attack failed, Totodile uses Bite. This caused Mothim to flinch, and Totodile attacks with Dragon Claw again. After the attack, Mothim then uses its new attack that he and Cheryl have been practicing, Air Slash. Mothim swings one of his wings to create a large blade of wind. Totodile manage to dodge the attack and retaliate with another Bite. Mothim then struck Totodile point blank with Psybeam. Totodile then attacks with Dragon Claw but Mothim uses Protect. After the failed attack, Totodile uses Dragon Claw again. This time it did hit but Mothim is still standing. Mothim attacks Totodile with Air Slash. Totodile counters it with Dragon Claw to try and stop it, but Totodile still took some damage.

After the clash, Totodile then began to evolve into Croconaw from all the experience it gained from the long battle. Croconaw's teeth glow blue and uses Ice Fang. Mothim tries to use Protect but it failed, and it struck the moth. Cheryl decides to end the match since both pokemon are exhausted.

"Ending the match. Why are you afraid your Mothim will lose if it keeps fighting my new Croconaw?" Misty said teasingly.

"Actually yes." Cheryl said.

'Wow she actually admitted it.' Misty thought.

0000000000000000000

"Would you like to know the name of the Admin I am looking for?" Kyle asked Brock.

"Hm. No thanks. It's something personal that I shouldn't butt in to." Brock explained.

"So you were just concerned with Ash's safety. That's respectable."

"But I do have another question out of curiosity. Is this Admin you are after Admin Hook?"

"The Admin who fought your father years ago? No, it is someone who became an Admin this generation. Guess you want to fight that guy personally."

"That's personal."

'Figures he say that.' Kyle thought.

00000000000000000000000

At least ten minutes has passed, and Ash had given up on fishing and he and his pokemon are sleeping. During his nap, Kyle and Brock came back with some food they found. Afterward, Cheryl and Misty are walking back talking about how Misty was glad to train her Gyarados and new Croconaw **(A/N: She doesn't see her Goldeen, Horsea, or Togepi as fighters)**.

"So Ash. Couldn't handle real fishing?" Misty asked him after waking him up.

"I liked it better when I caught that Slowpoke." Ash replied.

**A/N: Finally I updated my fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next will come much sooner.**

**Also on a bonus topic sense it is the right moment**

**Merry Christmas to all!**


	37. Anger vs Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Anger vs. Anger

In order to get to Fuchsia City from Celadon one of two routes must be taken: though ferry or by Cycling Road. The fastest route is through the Cycling Road since anyone with a bicycle or motorbike can take the road and be in Fuchsia in less than a day. The problem is that no one in Ash's group has a bike with them, and another problem is that the ferry isn't running today. Now the gang has their heads down low.

"The ferry is out of commission." Brock said after reading the sign that said that the ferry wouldn't be running today.

"But what are we suppose to do about getting to Fuchsia?" Ash questions with a gloomy face.

"Maybe if we ask them if we can walk on cycling road." Cheryl suggest but Misty interrupted her by saying, "That idea is as smart as saying we should run in traffic. People could hit us while riding or we might stumble near the part where the cars and trucks on the bridge are."

"Plus, walking on a highway could cause some problems for our health such as heat stroke." Kyle adds.

Now all five of their heads start to hang down even lower. With no other option, they decided to talk to the gate guard to see if there is another option for them.

0000000000000000000000

"Well if you don't have a bike you could rent one." The guard says to the group.

This caused all five of them to be happy and they wondered how much the bikes cost. The guard told them that they are 1000 Pokedollars **(A/N: This is the official currency used) **per person. Normally, this isn't a lot of money to most people, but this is a group of people who are so broke, shattered glass can't believe it. Now they are even more depressed by the fact that they can't get to Fuchsia AND are poor. Except for Kyle who paid the man the money for the bike rental.

"Ok we have are bikes now let's go." Kyle says to them.

"Kyle how did you pay them?" Misty wonders.

"Do you and Ash remember back on the S. S. Anne when I fought that couple for some money? Well if you recall they gave me 10, 000 Pokedollars for beating them."

"That's great! So we do have money." Ash says cheerfully.

"Well had. I spent about half of it on supplies, and saved the rest for an emergency, i.e. just now." Kyle explains.

They were a little depressed from hearing that but perked up from the fact that they can get across now.

00000000000000000000

The deal with the rented bikes is that when they reach to the end of Cycling Road, they drop them off to the guard there. Now the gang is riding their rented bikes quickly across the road. It's not that they are intentionally going fast, but the way the road is built and the velocity of the bikes makes the travel become and feel very short. After 15 minutes of riding, the five stop at a rest area on the side the road.

"So how much more time till we get off of this bridge?" Ash questions.

"Well we're pretty much over halfway of this bridge. In around maybe 10 minutes we'll be near off this bridge in no time." Brock explains.

"Alright. Let's get back to rid-" Ash was stating with enthusiasm until he heard loud motor noises and finished his sentence with less excitement. "-ing?"

Coming up toward the group is a biker gang of 20 people about, but the scariest part of all this was that the lead biker was gunning his motorcycle so fast; Ash and his friends nearly had heart attacks avoiding him. After missing them, the psycho biker turned his bike sideways so he could come to a halt. Right now all five of trainers, and Pikachu, became pale, Kyle is paler now since he has so little color, and panted from this freak scare. Misty recovered first and exploded right onto the speed demon who almost hit-and-ran them.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Were you trying to kill us you demon!"

"Not kill. Just destroy!" the mysterious biker shouts.

Misty became a little scared by his statement. She and the others didn't notice the rest of the biker gang just arrived.

"Heehee. Our boss is someone you should never mess with kids."

"I don't think they heard ya. Too terrified from his latest rampage."

"Course. As he is now, once he goes off there's no stopping him."

While the bikers were mocking the group and commenting on how their boss is top notch, said boss shouted SHUT UP and walked up to Ash and friends. He got to Ash and looked straight down at him. The large leader towers over the group with his 7-foot height. He is covered in leather except his muscular arms with popping veins. His vest is open to reveal a muscled physique and a tattoo of a red dragonish head on his solar plexus. When he took off his helmet, the gang was scared speechless by the fact that this purple haired man's face is completely red and white eyed from pure rage. As they stared he then shouts at Ash, "A match. I want a MATCH!"

"Gulp. Y-you wanna ha-have a battle with m-me?" Ash stutters from fear of this man's face.

"Not you. ALL OF YOU!"

And every one of them screamed.

0000000000000000000000000

The match will be simple. All five members of Ash's group will do one-on-one match against Spence's, the enraged leader of biker gang, group. In each match each trainer will use only one pokemon. The group who gets a majority of victories wins. If Ash's group wins they will be allowed to go, but if Spence wins he chooses what their fate will be. However, the twist is that the entire match will not end at least until Spence has fought, and he chooses when he goes. Their will be no referee so the trainers in each match will have to decide what is and isn't fair. Brock decides to go first, and his opponent looks to be your average biker that's covered in leather. When he took his helmet off though, HE turned out to a SHE with short pink hair that came down when she took her helmet off.

"The name is Maxine. So you are my oppo-uh what's wrong with ya." The female biker says when she sees Brock stare at her lovingly.

"First Celadon now this!" Misty shouted in shock.

"Are you this hopeless?" Ash questions.

"Um, is this bad?" Cheryl questions.

"Only if he's the type of guy who forfeits for women." Kyle answers.

Maxine decides to call out her Mawile, and the still dazed Brock unknowingly summons Onix. Now everyone fears for the worse.

"_Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon and a steep-type. The large mouth on its head is actually transformed horns. It fools its prey with its docile nature, and then attacks." _Ash's pokedex reads.

"A rock-type versus a steel-type! What is he thinking?" Kyle states in shock.

"Maybe Onix will use some ground moves to win." Ash optimistically says.

"If he throws this match, I'm throwing him off the bridge." Misty threatens.

"Brock or Onix?" Cheryl questions.

"Brock!"

"Oh good. We wouldn't want the poor Onix to drown." **(A/N: If an animal/pokemon is hurt, it's tragedy. If a human is hurt, it's comedy.)**

The battle started off how anyone thought. Mawile fires Flash Cannon right at Onix. Onix uses Rock Tomb to create and throw four large boulders at Mawile to make her slower. Despite this Mawile's large mouth-like horns glow blue and Mawile hits Onix with Ice Fang. Onix flinches and Mawile finishes off with another Ice Fang. Onix and Brock lose.

Ignoring Ash, Kyle, and a struggling Pikachu who are trying to hold back a very murderous Misty who wants to crush a moronic Brock with one of her own rented bike, Cheryl volunteers to go next. Her opponent is a very large bald stoic man named Crone. They both call out their own pokemon simultaneously. Cheryl calls out Wormadam and Crone summons Croagunk.

"_Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth pokemon and a poison/fighting-type. It channels its poison through its skin. To ensure its survival it never fights fair."_ The pokedex stated.

At the start of the match, Croagunk shudders from his anticipation. Wormadam starts off with Mirror Shot. After being struck by the reflected light, Croagunk starts let off steam and struck Wormadam with Revenge. Wormadam fired her Hidden Power attack and the damage is very great. Croagunk shuddered earlier because Wormadam's Hidden Power is Flying-type. Croagunk recovered from the hit and uses Mud Bomb to fire a large ball of mud from his mouth. Wormadam dodges the attack uses Hidden Power again. Croagunk responds with Revenge, and Wormadam fires another Hidden Power. After this exhausting volley Croagunk faints. Wormadam and Cheryl barely win.

"Whew. That battle scared me for a bit. I thought I was going to loose." Cheryl comments

"Hey you still won. That's what matters." A now calm Misty says.

After Crone's loss, Spence smashed his own motorcycle onto the ground while yelling. He tells his gang that if anyone else loses he will start crushing their motorcycles. Kyle decides to go next against Crone's younger brother, Connor. Kyle brings out Yuki-onna and Connor calls Grimer.

"_Grimer, the sludge pokemon and a poison-type. No plant will grow from its path. They can break apart to create new Grimer."_ The pokedex says.

Yuki-onna releases her Ominous Wind. After the dark-purple wind strikes Grimer, he uses Disable to prevent it from occurring again. Yuki-onna and Grimer then clash with Blizzard and surprisingly, Flamethrower respectively. Thanks to Flamethrowers type advantage and better accuracy it not only won the clash, but also struck Yuki-onna. After being hit by the fire attack, Yuki-onna glows purple and strikes with Payback. However, Grimer's Stench ability made the Froslass so disgusted, she flinched. During this Grimer uses Sludge Bomb on the icy ghost. Now she's poisoned but uses Payback again. Grimer, unfortunately, survives another powerful dark move just in time for the poison to knock out Yuki-onna. Yuki-onna and Kyle lose.

While the biker gang were celebrating another victory, Ash's group are comforting Kyle for at least trying. At first he seemed fine, until he got in a fetal position surrounded by a depressing aura. It got weirder when Yuki-onna regained consciousness and joined him in his slump. The next biker up is a girl with long black hair a small red 8-pointed star on her cheek named Tyra. Misty brings out her Starmie and Tyra summons her Shuckle.

"_Shuckle, the mold pokemon and bug/rock-type. Its defense is the greatest out of all pokemon. The berries Shuckle stores eventually ferment to a delicious drink."_ The pokedex explains.

Starmie uses Bubblebeam. After being struck by the water attack, Shuckle wraps his arms around the starfish to use Bind, but Starmie escapes by using Rapid Spin. After that escape Shuckle uses Power Trick to switch his attack with his defense. Shuckle lashes out to perform Bug Bite, but Starmie counters with Bubblebeam. Both moves hit and cause both to faint. Because of the tie, Misty and Starmie both win and lose.

Right now Spence is even angrier, if that's possible. He starts the match instantly by calling out his pokemon. This pokemon has only mean eyes on his face and arms with clenched fists that are grey, while his triangular torso and legs are red. He also has black spiked up hair on his head with a crocodile like mouth, and three black claws for toes. This pokemon is a male Rivoal.

"_Rivoal, the antagonist pokemon and fighting-type. It uses it ability to make things angry to win battles. They are willing to fight anything except a Rivoal of the opposite sex."_ The pokedex says.

Ash decides to play at Spence's game so he calls out a pokemon similar to Rivoal, his Primeape.

The match begins with Primeape using Cross Chop, but as the ape rushes with his arms out, Rivoal uses Detect to dodge right at the last second. Rivoal fires Dark Pulse. Though that black energy wave didn't do much to the fighting-type, it did cause Primeape to flinch, and that gave Rivoal an opening to strike with Fire Punch. However, Primeape's Same Desire ability **(A/N: if you forgot, see Ch. 18 Ash vs. Mankey for details.)** enrages Rivoal. Now that Rivoal became blinded by anger and unable to do anything, Primeape strikes with Karate Chop twice. Rivoal also has Same Desire and it enrages Primeape as well. **(A/N: would like to point out that due to the similarities between being enraged and infatuated, this battle is now identical to what would happen if both battling pokemon would be like in love with one another. The only difference is that the in love battle is like a conversation between a teenage couple, and this battle currently going on is like an episode of DBZ.) **Skipping the parts of the battle where they just intimidate each other, Rivoal did attack with Dark Pulse due to desperate attempts to trying to use a technique, and Primeape did succeed in hitting Rivoal with Rage. Though, the antagonist fighter struck back with Revenge. At this point of the battle, Primeape is engulfed in a light blue aura and starts to calm down. The experience in the battle made Primeape learn Tranquil Fury.** (A/N: Does damage and cures the user's confusion, infatuation, or anger.)** The new fighting-type move kicks in causing Primeape to seem calm, but delivers a strong blow to knock out Rivoal. Ash and his friends win.

Though they began to cheer, they immediately stopped when they saw Primeape glowing and getting bigger. By learning Tranquil Fury, Primeape fulfilled the condition to evolve. A foot taller than before and with a more oblong shape, the evolved pokemon also sports thicker limbs with slightly larger wrist and ankle weights. He also keeps the same physical features as Primeape, but the popping vein on his head is gone, and this pokemon has a large Super Saiyan 3 like mane on his back. This newly evolved fighting-type is called Konchamp.

"_Konchamp, the fight pokemon, fighting-type, and the evolve form of Primeape. It possesses unlimited rage, but now can control it. Seemingly docile outside of fights, but extremely dangerous when it wishes to battle."_ The pokedex explains

Right now Ash becomes so happy about Primeape evolving that he runs up to hug him, only for a loveable moment to be ruined when Konchamp punches Ash five feet back. Even though he doesn't have a mouth, Ash and his friends swore they saw the monkey pokemon smirk. Then that moment was ruined completely when Spence's anger took a case for the worse. He screams in pain and anger while literally being covered in fire. Things got stranger when the tattoo of the red lizard-like head began to glow.

The tattoo moves off his torso becoming more three-dimensional and has a body follow and the fire around Spence follow it. The creature seethes with rage. It's red face, the tattoo that was on Spence, is squared and has the appearance of a spiny reptile. The rest of its body is less than four feet. The pokemon's body also consists of light purple body with legs and three finger arms similar to gauntlets with flame patterns. Two blasts of fire similar to flamethrowers are on its back with one on each shoulder blade pointed up. To confirm if it's a pokemon, and what kind, Ash checks with his pokedex for everyone hearing it to be surprised by what it is.

"_Emoticoh (Anger mask form), the emotion pokemon, psychic/fire-type, and a legendary pokemon. For defense, it will enter another living creature, and if wearing a mask, that creature will forever feel that emotion till Emoticoh leaves. When wearing the Anger mask, Emoticoh's special attack peaks and will never drop."_ The pokedex says.

Now everyone including the biker gang is terrified since a ticked off legendary pokemon is right near them. But Emoticoh jumps high in the air and using its psychic powers quickly bursts through the air unto the other end of the road leaving behind a jet of fire in its path. The gang is completely speechless from witnessing a legendary so close, and it was one that appeared vicious. The silence is broken when Spence, who fell unconscious when Emoticoh left his body, grunts and slowly gains consciousness. The biker gang gathers around their leader as he gets up. The Spence before Ash and friends is completely different from the one they first met. Unlike last time where he just yelled, acted destructive, and was just scary, this one was calm and shows concern for the members of his biker gang. After everyone informs Spence of what happened, he then tells everyone else about when he encountered Emoticoh.

Flashback

One week ago, Spence was riding his motorbike to get to shelter from a large rainfall that appeared out of nowhere. He slowed down when he noticed blasts of fire nearby in the forest. Curious, he parked on the side to have a look. To his surprise he saw Emoticoh fighting against people with red R's on their clothing. The group of people had to retreat after Emoticoh fired a powerful Overheat attack, but the emotion pokemon was tired and being part fire felt weak in the rain. Spence went near Emoticoh to see if he could help, but when Emoticoh saw Spence, it got scared and leaped at him. The legendary entered the biker's body to take control and shelter. After that, everything else to Spence was just a red haze to him until today.

Flashback Ends

After all of that, Spence and his gang decides to let Ash and company go with out any hard feelings since he wasn't in control of his actions. They forgive him and head off, though they may be in a hard time up ahead since they're heading in the same direction Emoticoh just went.

**First off I like to say I'm sorry for not updating for over a year! I just got lazy and haven't been in a pokemon mood. I'm really impressed with myself on this one because it's the longest chapter of the story and I believe my writing is improving. Though at the very end, I'll admit I didn't put a lot of effort into it since I couldn't really think of a good way to end this. But when you think about it the anime doesn't really put much effort into ending most of their episodes either, but I'll work on it. Anyways next chapter will be an interlude chapter. Unlike an omake, these will have a part in the story, and I'll make this one about Jesse, James, and Meowth since I have shamefully been neglecting them. I made this fanfic as a response to how stupid the anime behaves most of the time, and surprisingly I have ignored the three characters I find the least annoying in said series. Anyways thanks for reading and let glory be to God.**


	38. TR Strange Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Interlude: Team Rocket's Strange Encounter

9 Years Ago

In the tropical jungles, a group of people chase down a small pink pokemon that is flying through the jungle. The people keep trying to fire nets at this elusive pokemon, but every time the net got close, this pokemon would Teleport. The pokemon makes things more difficult and fun for its pursuers as it used Transform to turn into a Sceptile to easily move through the jungle. The leader of the pokemon hunters calls out his Beedrill and Roserade to quickly use Poison Jab and Sludge Bomb respectively. The toxins kill most of the plant life, leaving their prey expose. Immediately, a Staraptor flies toward the pokemon in Sceptile form with Brave Bird. This causes the targeted pokemon to change back and use Protect. A pink bubble formed and stopped the flying attack. The surprise attack also caused the pink pokemon to blink and something fell off one of its eyes. Deciding that everything is no longer fun, the pokemon used its great psychic powers to stop everyone and everything from moving, and then Teleports far away.

After the psychic attack cancels when the pokemon leaves, the leader of the group loses it, "Blast! It got away. It was just, just-" 

"-toying with us, Sir."

The leader looks at the subordinate who finished his sentence, who is also the same owner of the Staraptor. It's a teenage girl with dark purple hair and wearing the same outfit as her other fellow subordinates.

"Miyamoto. You're lucky out of everyone in Team Rocket whose rank is beneath mine; you are the only one I can forgive if they speak without my permission. At least if you don't do it that often." The tall, muscular and sleek black haired leader said.

"Yes, I understand Admin Hook. However, I believe that we may still have won today." Miyamoto informs him. This statement confused Hook who wanted an explanation. Miyamoto moved toward the spot below where their target disappeared and picks up an eyelash to show to Admin Hook.

"This fell from the target and contains its DNA. Now Team Rocket has the power of Mew."

What Team Rocket doesn't know is that Mew didn't Teleport faraway, but near them, and transformed into a Kecleon to camouflage itself so it could hear the entire conversation.

The Present

In the woods outside of Saffron, Jesses, James, and Meowth are running for dear life. A few days after the Mt. Moon incident, Admin Nighthunt tracked them down. He was going to take their pokemon away, and fire Jesse and James. In Team Rocket, if you're fired, it means the organization makes it so that you are sent to jail and they won't help you get out. Usually its grunts and head grunts that get fired. Lucky for the trio, Giovanni phoned Nighthunt to inform him that they need more Rockets for the Silph Co operation. So because an important mission was shorthanded, the trio was given a second chance. If they succeeded in holding off anyone who would threaten to ruin the operation then they were forgiven of their failure. Unfortunately, Ash defeated them easily and it was all on tape for the higher ups to see. Now Jesse and James get the boot for failing and being too weak, but first they need to have their pokemon taken from them. When Giovanni took over, he added this new rule that when Rockets get fired, all their pokemon are taken from them. Reasons are still unknown, but force can be used. The only upside to what is happening to them is that Nighthunt isn't chasing after them but some head grunts and grunts.

Now the rocket trio rides their air balloon while their chasers are driving two armored cars. The trio is now a good distance away and believe they could get away. However, their confidence and balloon both drop when one of the Rockets called out their Geodude to use Smack Down. The launched stone strikes the balloon causing it to rapidly fall and hit the ground. The armor cars move close enough for their fugitives to see them in the distance, if it wasn't for the fact that they are dizzy from the fall. As they move closer the grunts see what looks like the balloon disappearing. When the pursuing Rocket grunts finally reaches the site, they are shocked to see that the balloon, Jesse, James, and Meowth are all gone.

00000000000

The sun is now halfway set, and the Rocket trio is setting up camp after they recovered from their daze. However, they are all frustrated and a little short on supplies.

"Where is it?" Jesse yells while frantically searching in the balloon.

"What's wrong now?" Meowth asks in an annoyed tone.

"Seems Jesse can't find the lighter." James answers.

Jesse gets out of the balloon's basket and walks up to her friends saying in a matter of fact tone, "Well it doesn't matter. Even if we did have a lighter, there won't be a fire thanks to Meowth."

"What! Alright Jesse how is this my fault?"

"That is how." Jesse points at the fire woodpile Meowth gather which is nothing more than a few sticks and twigs. "We are in a forest and this is all you could get."

"You got to admit Meowth that is rather pathetic." James butts in.

"Oh yeah like your one to talk. I don't think I've seen you do anything to help benefit us recently James." Meowth criticizes James.

"What! Need I remind you Meowth that back at Saffron you and Jesse forced me to trade my precious Weepinbell for Carnivine just because you thought it would be stronger." James says to Meowth.

"Hey you like that flytrap. Besides it didn't do any better against that twerp and his Pikachu." Meowth argues.

"Stop it both of you!" Jesse yells with frustration. "Look because of that kid we lost our jobs and may go to jail."

After that realization sinks in, all three are now in a depressed slump. They are then brought out of it when they hear a 'Mew' sound. They turn their heads toward the sound and see floating ten feet away from them, the legendary pokemon, Mew. The cute pink but very powerful pokemon greets the trio by sticking its hand out and says hello in its language.

"Uh, it says hello." Meowth says with some confusion.

"Guys. Are we being greeted by a small weird pink pokemon?" Jesse asks.

"Appears so." James answers. After looking at Mew a few seconds more, he then remembers something and heads to the balloon to search for something. He comes out of the basket flipping through a book titled "The Ultimate Pokemon Encyclopedia: Kanto Edition."

James finds what he's looking for and shows the others. "Mew. Psychic-type. Legendary Pokemon. Said to have the genetic code of every pokemon in its DNA, and can perform any and every technique. Is so rare that its claimed to be a phantom or mirage, and only a few people in the world have ever claimed to actually see it."

The trio blinks, looks at Mew, scream from shock, and finally cheer happily.

"You two know what this means right?" Meowth happily says.

"That everything bad that has happened to us is about to turn around for the better, then yes!" James says with excitement.

"Well let's stop talking about why everything is good, and take action!" Jesse proclaims with enthusiasm. "Alright Mew, prepare for trouble!"

"Yes and make it double!" James joins in as Mew watches.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Mew claps to the show that Jesse and James just performed showing that it liked it. Serious to capture Mew, Jesse and James call out Ekans, Lickitung, Koffing, and Carnivine to battle the legendary with all their pokemon. 3 seconds later and all four of Team Rocket's pokemon have been utterly beaten by Mew, who put in barely any effort to defeat them. As James and Jesse are utterly speechless by these events, Mew floats over and asks, in pokemon speech, if he is going to fight next.

"What me? No, no, no, I'm not really a fighter." Meowth says with fear in his voice. Mew than tells him something and Meowth responds in a surprised manner, "What do you mean you're not one either?"

The two pokemon turn toward Jesse and James who are now sobbing from the realization that they are utter failures. While crying, Mew joins in on the crying too. When a sobbing Jesse asks Mew why it's crying, Mew answers. Meowth translates "It thinks you two are playing a crying game and Mew wants to join in to see how it is done."

"What! A crying game; why you-" Jesse says in frustration. James stops her by saying that it's pointless since Mew could easily beat her. Meowth sits with his friends and starts to complain. "Look at us. You two are failures as trainers, me and your teams are failures as pokemon, we're failures as Team Rocket, and we are failures at making a fire!"

Mew feels bad for them and heads to where they were going to build a fire. It transforms into a Venusaur to use Thick Forest **(A/N: my own technique)**. The attack normally grows a large and lush forest that would prevent fleeing and switching from every pokemon except grass-types for three turns, but Mew uses it to make a miniature forest for wood. Then it transforms into a Charizard to use a fire to burn the small forest to create a campfire for Team Rocket. Just in time since the sun had set. Mew then goes toward Jesse and James fainted pokemon and transforms into a Blissey. As Blissey, Mew has all four to bite the egg it's carrying so the technique Softboiled can heal them. After the trio thanks the legendary, Mew tells them, translated by Meowth, to wait where they are and then teleports away leaving them confused.

0000000000

After it became dark, the trio went to bed due to being tired. While they slept, Mew then teleports back to them, and lift all three with Psychic. While Mew carries them via levitation, Meowth wakes up and starts screaming from shock. This causes the other two to wake up, and Mew drops them because the surprise made it loose it's concentration.

After being dropped, Jesse starts screaming. "Alright what's the deal?! And what are you doing back here?"

A chilling howl is then heard. Mew then talks and Meowth translates, "Mew says that it wants to help us get better at pokemon training so it will show us some pokemon to catch."

"Sounds good, but does it have to be during the night?" James questions while feeling scared.

Meowth translates the rest of Mew dialogue. Mew says that it looked for pokemon that Team Rocket might be able to capture, but also good for their team. Mew found some and wants the two to catch them so they won't feel depressed. They seem okay with it and let Mew lead them to the first pokemon it found, a Houndour. This makes the two scared since the pokemon they are up against is basically a mad dog. The fire pokemon uses Ember to scare them off, but all it does is tick off Jesse.

"Alright you! I am too tired to deal with this!" Jesse, in her rage, calls out Lickitung to use Lick. However, the ghost move hardly does anything but officially start the battle. Houndour bites Lickitung and the pink pokemon responds with Wrap. Houndour uses Ember while being squeezed. Lickitung got burned but uses Slam to smash the wrapped dog pokemon to the ground. After inflicting damage, Lickitung faints from the burn. Jesse is furious from this but notices the Houndour is weak enough to catch and throws a pokeball. Jesse now caught a Houndour.

During Jesse's fight with the Houndour, James and Meowth decide to get as far away as possible so they don't get caught in a backlash caused by Jesse's anger. They sit down to calm their nerves, when James spots a Drifloon. "Hm, wonder what pokemon that is?" James ponders and then he takes out his Pokemon Encyclopedia **(A/N: if a character in this brings out something from nowhere don't question it since it always happens everywhere in the franchise.)** The book describes Drifloon as a ghost/flying-type pokemon known as the balloon pokemon. It then says that they sometimes try to grab children to take them to the underworld but just get dragged around instead. After reading this James begins to freak out, till Meowth gives him a blunt response.

"You idiot! It says that the pokemon itself gets dragged around."

"Well the thought of being dragged away to death is still scary on its own." James replies.

"Well whether that's true or not, you have a good opportunity to catch a pokemon." Meowth's words make James remember why Mew dragged him out here and agreed with Meowth. James walks up to the purple balloon and calls out the pokemon's name to get his attention. He does and says that he challenges the Drifloon to a match like it was a trainer, which oddly enough, the Drifloon gestures that he accepts.

James picks his Koffing to fight. Koffing exhales Poison Gas but the Drifloon tilts and spins his stringy arms like propellers to blow the gas away with Gust. Koffing fires Sludge from his mouth, so Drifloon defends by using Stockpile to become bigger and increase his defenses by inhaling and holding the air. The Sludge hits, but doesn't do much do to the type resistance and stat boost. James stupidly has Koffing Tackle the ghost-type and only remembers the type advantage after the gas ball passes through Drifloon. Drifloon covers himself in a purple spiky aura and strikes with Payback. After it hits, James shows some intelligence by having Koffing to uses Clear Smog. The translucent smoke strikes Drifloon and remove the stat boost from Stockpile. Koffing then uses Sludge once more, but while it did hit, Drifloon defeats Koffing with a powered up Payback. However, James throws a pokeball on the weakened balloon ghost and catches it.

After both Jesse and James have caught their respective pokemon, the two found each other to tell one another about the pokemon they caught. Mew has a look of cheer on its face from seeing them happy, but then remembers something. Mew approaches them to talk about what it just recollected. Meowth translates what Mew said to them. "Mew says Oh I just remembered, you people are part of an organization with a big red R right?"

Jesse and James both reply yes. Mew then continues to talk and Meowth translates. "Mew says why did you guys want my DNA?"

This statement left all three confused, but before any of them could answer, all four hear the sound of armored cars coming their way. The trio instinctively realizes that the sound belongs to the Team Rocket members who were hunting them so they hide with Mew following them. After they spot the cars coming by, Jesse has an idea and huddles up Meowth and James to tell them it.

"Listen up. I just figured out a plan that will not only prevent us from getting fired, but may even give us a promotion." Jesse schemes to her friends.

"You do, really!" James and Meowth say in excitement.

"Quiet! Listen carefully. We have a legendary pokemon near who has our trust. So we are going to hand Mew over to those rocket chumps and they'll want us back."

"That's brilliant Jess." Meowth says in a whisper.

"Wait won't Mew notice something is up and weren't those guys sent to fire us?" James asks but Meowth explains that they'll just trick Mew too and that the three of them would never be fired after turning in something as rare and powerful as Mew. After agreeing to it they put their plan into action with Jesse getting the attention of the cars, and James and Meowth get Mew to want to go with them. James convinces Mew to go by lying that the Rockets coming will take them to someone who knows why they wanted it's DNA.

When the cars roll up with rockets ready to capture the three, the grunts coming out saw the Mew in James' hands. The rockets shocked to see that they caught a Mew, called Giovanni directly to tell him about the situation that just occurred. After a few minutes of contacting and filling the boss in on the details, Giovanni thinks for a minute and then speaks to the Rocket whom called him. "Is there any equipment designed to detain a pokemon?"

"No sir. At least not for a pokemon of Mew's caliber." The grunt says.

"We cannot let this opportunity pass. Use whatever is available to restrain Mew. Then head to the Rocket post closest to Saffron. The tech there should be strong enough to hold Mew."

"Yes sir."

After the grunt finishes talking with Giovanni for another minute, James hands Mew over to the grunts and they in turn put Mew in a cage with three Rockets and their best pokemon keeping guard of it in one of the tanks. The team then tell Jesse, James, and Meowth that now that they won't be fired, they will go to a location that the grunt talking to Giovanni tells them be at in one week. She warns them that just because they got lucky once don't mean it will last forever.

After the Rockets leave with Mew, Jesse and Meowth just snark about the threat while James wonders what Mew meant about someone wanting its DNA. Meowth just responds, "Will you relax we still got our jobs and are stronger than ever. Besides it doesn't really concern u-oh no!"

"What is it Meowth?" Jesse asks. Meowth tells the two that he just remembered that their balloon is still a wreck. The trio groans over the realization that their luck kind of did run out.

Some time later, the tank with Mew in it arrives at an improvised base outside of Saffron City. There every Rocket member is ready to detain Mew properly. When the tank with Mew opens up, the Rockets all see Mew in its cage. They prepare to capture it but Mew isn't exactly an idiot since it figured they would be hostile toward it. So the small legendary pokemon transforms into a Voltorb and begins to glow. Instinctively everyone thinks that Mew is going to use Selfdestruct or Explosion so they run for cover. There is a bright flash of light. When it clears there not only was no explosion but Mew is gone too. Turns out what really happened was that Mew turned into Voltorb to use Flash and because Voltorb are notorious for blowing up, everyone thought the bright light was a warning sign of an explosion. After Flash was used, Mew transformed into Abra and teleported to a safe location. In fact, while Team Rocket searches for the vanished Mew, Mew as Abra is watching them from a safe distance, and transforms into a Diglett to hide safe underground until they leave to their headquarters so Mew can learn why Team Rocket is so interested in it and its genetic material.

0000000000

9 years ago

_February 08, XXXX 13:29_

_This is the data log of I, Dr. Yosuke Fuji. I have been recruited by Team Rocket because of my expertise in the study of genetic material and because I am the only person in the world who is close to successfully able to clone possibly any living thing. I worked on wishing to discover cloning because it is the only way to bring back my daughter, Amber. The problem is that no one will fund my experiment. That is until Team Rocket found one of Mew's eyelashes. With the genetic material on there side and my skills, a deal was made. If I could show progress of making a super pokemon from the DNA of the legendary Mew then they will fund my research enough that I can also create a clone of Amber._

_The DNA of Mew is now being studied so that the cloning can begin as well as the plan to bring back my daughter. This project has been named Project Two._

_May 29, XXXX 9:54_

_Bad news. Mew's DNA is too complicated. At first it was fascinating because many pokemon researchers theorized that Mew had the DNA of all pokemon because it could use any attack and become any pokemon. After studying the DNA it appears to be confirmed. However, due to the complicated genetic code and what resources I have with me, all experiments ended in failure. Every clone breaks down into a gel like substance that we store away. While my team is researching the failures for any chance of success this also means I can't bring back my daughter since I have no results that are good enough._

_July 23, XXXX 6:14_

_My team and I have reached a break through. Instead of using the entire DNA, we will alter the genetics so that it will become possible to clone. While it won't be a perfect clone, it will be the next best thing. No, my team will make it even better. I will soon be closer to seeing Amber alive again._

_September 2, XXXX 17:38_

_The alterations have been successful and the material is ready to use in the cloning. My team had to remove some genetics and graft human DNA onto Mew's in order fill in the gaps. Because of the alterations, the clone's abilities may be limited compared to the original. _

_But it will be powerful. Now Project Two can commence the next stage. Creating the actual clones._

_March 15, XXXX 12:51_

_It has been over a year since Project Two. The clones, which we have named Mewtwo and Ambertwo, have been developing well. Faster than what was to be expected. However, there seems to be a problem. Though both show functional brainwaves, neither seems to be responsive to the outside world it's like both are in a deep sleep. I hope that this comatose-like state is temporary, because I have no explanation for why it's occurring._

What Dr. Fuji and the other scientist didn't know is that when Mewtwo was developing in it's cloning tube, it's psychic powers also started to develop. Since Mewtwo's tube is next to Ambertwo's tube, it began to connect with the other clone's mind. Both don't respond because both are in a plain called the Dream World where it's only them.

The world itself looks like they are in outer space. Mewtwo's body is as big and looks similar to Mew, because this is how far his body has developed. Ambertwo is a six-year-old girl with green eyes, green hair that passes her shoulders, and wearing a yellow dress. This was the appearance she had before she died, and Ambertwo retained some of Amber's memories but not much. They know what their names are because Mewtwo heard the scientist call their names before it took Ambertwo into Dream World. Both are playing with many colorful balls that they created with their minds.

"Hey Mewtwo. When do you think we will see the outside world?" Ambertwo laughs.

"I don't really know." Mewtwo says as it levitates a green ball.

"Do you think the world will as pretty as this world?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you know anything Mewtwo?"

"Except our names, I don't know. I don't even know this Mew that they say I came from. I actually…"

"What?"

"I'm actually scared to leave. I don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry I'm your friend, and as long as your with me you'll be find."

"Yes you're right Ambertwo."

Eight months later, Dr. Fuji finishes righting in his data log when a Rocket Admin called Feared enters the lab. Admin Feared is tall and imposing with black and green spiked hair, and wearing gold framed shades. He came to the island where Project Two is being held to tell Dr. Fuji that Team Rocket needs Mewtwo now. Dr. Fuji is about to tell him that Mewtwo is still growing, when an alarm goes off saying that one of the clones is dying.

The scientists check and see that it's Ambertwo that's dying. Since her body is that of a little human girl, it isn't strong enough to last and is breaking down. The scientist are frantically trying to see if there is a way to save her but the Admin doesn't care since Mewtwo is the only thing important to him, even saying, "Mewtwo's ultimate power is the only thing that is the only important to Team Rocket not a weak girl."

In the Dream World, Mewtwo sees Ambertwo in pain as her form created by her psyche is disappearing. Mewtwo leaves the Dream World to see what's going on outside. It sees Admin Feared yelling at Dr. Fuji, telling him that Ambertwo is a goner and that only Mewtwo is important. Mewtwo even looks at the clone of Amber to see that she will be gone for good. The desire to save its only friend, causes Mewtwo's body growth to accelerate into it's fully developed form. Mewtwo breaks the tube it was in, getting the shocked scientists' attention, and rushes over to Ambertwo's tube. It breaks the glass with its powers and holds her in its arms. Mewtwo also uses its psychic abilities save Ambertwo by making her body's structure strong enough so that it will be stable. The result is shown when Ambertwo opens her eyes and says Mewtwo's name. The scientists, especially Dr. Fuji, are all amazed by the act of recovery. Admin Feared is also surprised, but for different reasons.

"So you are Mewtwo?" Feared asks the clone.

Using its psychic powers, Mewtwo communicates with the tall man. "You. Who are you?" Feared smirks and says that he is one of the people who will help use his powers to their fullest. Mewtwo responds that he will not go with any of them since he didn't show any concern for Ambertwo. Dr. Fuji tries to get to Amber, because he's overcome with joy, but Mewtwo's psychic powers prevent anyone from getting near the two. During this Ambertwo looks at the people in the room with a blank expression, and this makes Dr. Fuji call out to her saying that she's his daughter, he's happy that she's back, and that everything will be all right. Ambertwo looks at him and replies, "Who are you?"

While Dr. Fuji is in a state of shock that his own daughter couldn't recognize him, Feared ignores this and approaches Mewtwo. "While this all seems rather touching, we should be going Mewtwo. Giovanni would love to meet…" Before he could finish, Mewtwo's psychic powers levitate Feared up and then slam him into a wall. After this Mewtwo glows blue and talks to everyone in the room.

"I will never go with any of you. That man said that I am more important than this girl. He was right. I've listened to everyone everyday and I seem to be the only thing you care about. I don't know why you made Ambertwo, but whatever the reason, I don't trust any of you with her. Since you want my powers I will give you them."

After that Mewtwo unleashed psychic waves in every direction causing massive damage in his wake. The emergency system released many robotic arms to try and detain the clone, but Mewtwo creates blades with his mind so he can use Psycho Cut to hack every machine. Mewtwo takes Ambertwo and floats up and makes a hole in the roof so they can leave. When they got outside, Mewtwo creates large masses of dark purple energy and positions them around the building. Psystrike. That was all Mewtwo said before he and Ambertwo left the destroyed building with everyone inside either dead or gravely injured. A little while after they left, the storage tanks that had all the failed Mew clones began moving around and splitting apart into their own individual bodies with dotted eyes and mouth. The pink slimes moved around until one looked up at a flock of flying Pidgey and transformed into one and flew off. Others did the same, but others saw a couple of fish like pokemon in the water and transformed into them to swim with them.

2 hours later, because Admin Feared hadn't report back let, a team of Rockets was sent to the island to see what was happening there and found the damaged bodies. The emergency unit tended to the few survivors. During the investigation, a Rocket member finds the computer where Dr. Fuji kept his logs and tells his superior officer about it so they can check it. They do and read off the last entry.

_November 14, XXXX 12: 07_

_Everything is going smoothly. I am excited that my chances of meeting Amber again are about to occur. I have succeeded in bringing back my daughter. In addition to that, I am also close to creating a scientific dream, the ultimate pokemon. While it will still be a few more months estimated, my team and I are almost there. We dreamed of creating the ultimate pokemon and we succeeded._

**A/N: Well it's been awhile but I finally finished this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter so far. I'm going to immediately work on the next one because I want to get to the pokemon league soon. Just so everyone knows I work better on my fanfic when I'm in a pokemon mood or if the chapter has a battle in it. Since X and Y (nothing introduced there will be in this fanfic) and I'm getting a little closer to Fuchsia Gym then hopefully there will be more. Near the end with the pink slime things, I've decided to go with this one fan theory that said Ditto is a failed cloning of Mew so that's what those were. If you are wondering how there can be more around the world well since Ditto is like a giant single cell organism, then I guess it can reproduce asexually. Also for those curious how the move Transform works differently for Mew, who doesn't even need to see the pokemon and know any moves the pokemon can know; and Ditto, who needs to see a pokemon and learns only the moves that that individual pokemon knows, well here's my explanation: Both Mew and Ditto's DNA has 'data' on each pokemon and attack. However, Mew's DNA being more sophisticated and perfect can access any pokemon or attack whenever it wants with no limit. Ditto, on the other hand being a failed clone, needs to be in the same area of the actual pokemon or pokemon that knows the attack it wants to become said pokemon or use the attack. Meaning it has the 'data' but doesn't have the ability to access it sees the pokemon that matches want it wants. Oh and Miyamoto is Admin Tracker before she became an admin.**


	39. Where's the Real Janine

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Where's the Real Janine?

Nightfall has come, and the gang is looking at Ash's pokedex that's showing the information on Emoticoh's Anger Mask form. Deciding to take camp since the sun was setting and to rest before reaching Fuchsia and after the events that they had just experienced. However everyone kept thinking back to when Emoticoh appeared out of Spence and flown off, so now they are fixated on the angry legendary.

"It's so cool that we got to see a Legendary Pokemon!" Ash says with glee.

"Yeah but it looked incredibly violent. Plus it flew off in our direction." Brock informs Ash.

"Brock's right. I mean what if that thing attacks us." Misty questions.

"You know there is something that's bugging me about the Emoticoh we saw today." Cheryl chimes in.

"Yeah I've been thinking something weird about it too." Kyle also responds.

"Oh and what's that?" Misty questions which Cheryl responds, "Well you see I've always thought that Emoticoh was suppose to look like a cat." Everyone just looks a Cheryl weird since that is what she found so off about the rare and powerful pokemon that literally burns with rage. Though this feeling was kind of stopped when Kyle butted in, "Actually I've heard one or two things about Emoticoh but everything I've heard said that it's suppose to look like a bird."

Everyone wasn't that surprised that Cheryl would say something bubble headed, but Kyle. Misty asked Ash if he could make sense about what they were talking about since he knows plenty about pokemon, but Ash says that he doesn't know much about legendary pokemon. Plus Ash mentions that Emoticoh having an angry personality or appearance is something he's heard before so it didn't surprise him that it acted the way it did. Ash decides to check his pokedex to see if there is any more information on Emoticoh that they aren't aware of. All the pokedex has to say is this. _"Reports have stated that there have been five different forms of Emoticoh: Angry Mask, Sad Mask, Envy Mask, Happy Mask, and Brave Mask. Different regions have spotted and talked about each of the different forms. Whether or not they are all the same pokemon or more than one Emoticoh exists is still unknown."_

This revelation shows that Emoticoh having multiple forms is a possibility, but it also pointed out something else, that Cheryl and Kyle aren't from Kanto. Realizing that they never told them, Cheryl reveals that she originates from the Sinnoh region and came to Kanto to explore the different environments. Kyle is from the Hoenn region and moved to Kanto to learn more about different gym leaders because he wants to one day become a gym leader, though Brock thinks there is more to his reason. After that discussion, they decide that it was time for bed and that while Emoticoh may be around, the chances of seeing it again are still low since pokemon like it are very elusive, so no point in worrying. After they agree on that unanimously, all five plus Pikachu hear a rustling in a nearby bush, and all the trainers call out all their pokemon in panic and ready to fight. What pops out of the bush is a startled Rattata that promptly runs away.

After a simultaneous phew, Brock says, "Maybe we should sleep with all our pokemon out with us just in case?" and everyone agreed.

0000000000000

Night had passed and the gang is now in Fuchsia City. They drop by the pokemon center real quick to get their pokemon checked up on and so Ash can exchange his Konchamp for Slowpoke. This way he'll have a better advantage and train his most recent catch. Now that everyone is ready, they head to the gym located on the far edge of town. The Fuchsia gym is built in the style of an old-fashion Japanese mansion complex with dark blue colored tile roofs, many trees growing on the property with ponds, and a tall stonewall surrounding the perimeter. The only visible entrance into the gym is a wooden double door gate that has a pink heart painted on it. After pushing the door open easily every spots in front the first entrance into the mansion a Venonat.

"_Venonat, the insect pokemon and bug/poison-type. It's compound eyes can act as radar. The thin, stiff hair that covers its body oozes poison." _Ash's pokedex says.

The bug spots Ash and co. and walks to the entrances and easily pushes it open and walks inside, but not before lean toward the door as if Venonat gestured them to follow it. Everyone decides to follow it out of curiosity, except for Misty who's a little terrified to follow the purple insect. Cheryl notices Misty flinching and asks what's wrong.

"I d-don't like b-bugs." Misty says terrified.

"Oh, but you don't seem afraid of my Mothim or Wormadam?" Cheryl questions in which Misty responses, "A Wormadam doesn't look like a bug and Mothim seems tamed so I don't have to worry about it doing anything like fly in my face and such."

"Well maybe this Venonat is tamed too. Come on." With that Cheryl drags Misty inside the gym along with the others. When they get inside, everyone is in a large room where the Venonat is standing around. Then white smoke exploded on the floor and out came a girl in her late teens with purple hair tied back into a spiky ponytail, a pink, and black ninja outfit. The woman introduces herself as Janine the gym leader. Ash challenges her to a match and the ninja lady accepts by calling out her first pokemon: a small purple ball of puffy gas with beady yellow eyes and two smaller red gas balls at its base.

"_Fosjene, the chemical pokemon and poison-type. Believed to be the result of exhaust from machines condensed together. Groups gather around abandoned factories." _The Pokedex says.

Deciding to end things quickly Ash calls out his Slowpoke. When the dopey pokemon came out it was wearing a King's Rock on its head. Slowpoke was holding the item when Ash caught it but never noticed. A second later and Slowpoke glows white and evolves into a Slowking. Ash uses his pokedex to scan and record his knew pokemon. The pokedex shows Slowking's move set has change by removing disable and learning Nasty Plot.

"_Slowking, the royal pokemon, water/psychic-type, and the evolve form of Slowpoke. The Shellder on its head injected toxins that greatly increased Slowking's intelligence. Every time it yawns, more toxins are injected." _The pokedex explains.

The match starts off with Fosjene using Sludge. After the glob of poison hits Slowking, it matched the attack with Zen Headbutt. The psychic attack connects and is strong enough to cause Fosjene to faint.Slowking wins.

After the poison pokemon faints, Janine blurts out, "Oh no I lost. Janine-sensei is going to be disappointed." After everyone else hears that, they look at her with confused and questionable looks. The girl, real name Anzu, takes off her wig to reveal that she's actually a student of Janine. After taking out her colored contacts so that her green eyes and short blonde hair is now revealed, Anzu explains that the Fuchsia gym is also a ninja school with the gym leader as the teacher, and Janine has the students defeat unworthy opponents. Anzu also tells them, "But still, even though I highly doubt you will ever have a chance to find the real Janine-sensei in this maze of tricks and fakes!"

'This is just like Celadon again but with more sense.' Kyle thought with snark.

Cheryl then politely asks, "Excuse me, Miss Anzu but what is the story with the Venonat that was just here?"

"The Venonat's name is Chiyome and she belongs to Janine-sensei. Chiyome knows the Fuchsia Gym's interiors very well and thanks to her radar eyes can find Janine anywhere." Anzu answers very haughty only to fall on her knees in anguish after realizing she told them how to find Janine.

All five of them left to look for Chiyome. They immediately see Chiyome standing in the middle of the hallway and Ash runs right toward the insect pokemon only slam right into nothing.

"I fell like I ran into one of my mom's Mr. Mime's barriers." Ash says in some pain.

Misty taps on the invisible surface, as well as everyone else save for Ash, and says out loud that it's an invisible wall. Wondering how Chiyome could have gotten to the other side, Kyle points out that there are two doors on their side and another two on Chiyome's side, one on each wall. All five decide to take the door they want and meet up with the others later. Ash and Misty take the door on the left. Kyle, Brock, and Cheryl take the door on the right. When Ash and Misty entered they see two Janines waiting for them. One of the Janines challenges both Ash and Misty to a double battle. Ash says that he is the only one who wants to challenge Janine not Misty, but Misty says, "Don't worry Ash, I doubt neither of them are the real Janine."

"How did she-I mean, what makes you think that?" the Janine on the left says in a higher voice before switching back to the Janine voice.

"I was a little suspicious of it when Ash fault the first fake Janine. I kept thinking that the fight didn't feel like a real gym battle. Then I remembered something: all gym battles must have an official to watch over them. It's a rule set up by the pokemon league to make sure trainers don't cheat for their badges and to make winning badges something that can't at anytime."

The two fake Janines both flinched from realizing the fault in their disguises but decide to challenge them both since the real Janine doesn't want to fight weak trainers. One calls out a Zubat and the other calls out a Nidorina. Ash calls out his Marshtomp and Misty brings out her Croconaw.

During this Brock, Cheryl, and Kyle are about to fight another Janine, one that sounds like a guy trying to imitate a girl's voice. Brock takes up the Janine's challenge, but claims that this one is also a fake because 'she' doesn't sound like a girl and there is no official to watch over it. Both of them call out a Golbat. The faux Janine's Golbat struck first with Wing Attack and Brock's Golbat responded by using Confuse Ray on it.

While that battle was going on, Cheryl leaned back on a wall and part of it spins so that she's on the other side of it. Brock and Kyle both notice this, and Kyle goes toward the wall to see if he could open it since Brock is preoccupied with a match. While Kyle is trying to move the wall, Cheryl says she's fine and sees another Janine who challenges her to a match. Kyle then realized something: the real Janine is a gym leader and would only challenge someone if someone requested it, and she could be the only one to hold off all the fakes. Kyle shouts to Cheryl on the other side, "Cheryl, if you find a Janine who doesn't challenge you, then that's the real one. Also if you do, see if you can get her to stop these students of hers. Good luck."

"Good luck? On fighting this Janine or finding the real one?" Cheryl started thinking to herself out loud.

"Brock I leave this to you." Kyle says to Brock who responds, "Hey where are you going?"

"To find the real Janine so she can stop this madness."

"Hey you can't-I mean uh-you can't leave." The fake Janine said in his normal voice before switching to his Janine voice.

Kyle only says, "Don't you have a match to do?" and leaves out one of the doors in the room.

The room Kyle feels weird as he then notices that the floor he's standing on is tilted. Another fake Janine comes out, this one having a dark skin complexion the others, and summons a Koffing and a Weezing for a double battle. Kyle brings out his Yuki-onna and Snover for the match and Snover's Snow Warning ability summons dark clouds that cause hail to fall. During this Cheryl uses her Wormadam to fight the Janine of that room, who is using a Stunky.

During all these fights, a middle-aged ninja with spiked dark blue-green hair is flying a fast moving Crobat. They are both flying strait toward Fuchsia city and can see it from the distance. Also on the outskirts of Fuchsia, Cassidy and Butch are using binoculars to overlook the gym.

"Burst in and defeat everyone using this. I can't believe we get our jobs back this easily." Cassidy states while holding a medicine bottle that have six red and black triangular pills inside.

"So why do they want us to test that Rocket whatever on this gym, Cass?" Butch questions.

"Rocket Up, and from what I could gather, this gym has many poison-type trainers who are students trained to be as strong as the gym leader so it must be the best testing place or something."

"Whatever. Let's get to work." Both of them each call out all three of their pokemon, and take out the pills to feed one to each.

M the gang fight all the fake Janines they come across. Sometimes though the gym throws tricks at them unexpectedly, like Kyle struggling in to find his way out in room with no light and Ash and Misty getting on the other side of the invisible wall only to see that Chiyome somehow got on the OPPOSITE side (Ash even ran into the wall again). They eventually meet up with each other and arrive in a room designed for official pokemon battles and Chiyome is standing in the middle of the room. Just then a smoke cloud appeared and another Janine appeared. The difference is that instead of challenging any of them, this Janine merely says, "Well looks like I have some very determined trainers this time." She then looks at the Venonat, which is rubbing against her leg affectionately and says, "Chiyome, how many times do I have to tell you, don't lead the trainers to me?"

"Hey are you the real Janine?" Ash asks and then proclaims, "because if you are I challenge you to a gym battle."

"Well since you managed to get here, I might as well." 

Before a battle could begin, there is a loud smashing sound from the outside. Janine jumps up real high to a window facing the direction of the sound. She sees Butch and Cassidy outside the gym with their Hitmontop and Roselia. The Hitmontop destroyed the outside wall and now they are moving forward toward the gym. Janine opens the window and tells everyone that she will handle everything. Ash and company complain about wanting to help and decide to find a way outside when they see Chiyome gesturing toward the wall. The Venonat then kicks it and a secret passage is revealed. Turns out that Janine and all the imposters use them to maneuver around the gym and ambush people much easier.

Outside Janine confronts the duo. "A red R. So I take it you two are from Team Rocket."

"Indeed. Sorry for the loud knocking but we're here to challenge you." Cassidy states.

"And we're not here for a gym badge so you know." Butch mentions.

"_Team Rocket. Perfect. Dad fought a bunch of them back then and if I can take care of these clowns I'll be more like him."_ Janine thought to herself with great confidence but then got serious when she saw Butch and Cassidy's pokemon. Both look very aggressive and pulsing with power. Before she could call out any pokemon, Ash and everyone else comes out and Ash decides to help out. While Janine tells Ash off and saying that she has everything under control, Cassidy proposes that Butch fight Ash and she'll take on Janine. All four agree and Ash uses Pikachu since he's the healthiest of Ash's team from the previous matches in the gym and Janine calls out an Ariados she named Fuma.

"_Ariados, the long leg pokemon, bug/poison-type, and the evolve of Spinarak. Rather than making a nest, it wonders around at night. When it catches its prey, it attaches a thread of silk and lets it go so it can find its friends." _The pokedex says.

Pikachu strikes first with Thunderbolt but Hitmontop uses Detect to move out of the way. Hitmontop then uses Triple Kick and the kicks struck hard. After the second kick, Pikachu's static ability activates and paralyzes Hitmontop and causes Hitmontop becomes stunned before the third kick. Pikachu uses another Thunderbolt that does connect. During this, Fuma uses Shadow Sneak to strike first. Roserade releases Sleep Powder from its flowers, but Fuma's Insomnia ability negates the move. Roselia spins around releasing petals to use Petal Dance. Before the technique struck, Fuma uses Sucker Punch to have its front legs to quickly strike Roselia. Despite the type disadvantage, the attack did considerable amount of damage. Roselia struck with Petal Dance again so Fuma uses Cross Poison to do try and do more damage to Roselia. Roselia succumbs to confusion do to dancing around so much, but then something bizarre happens. Hitmontop gets overcomes its paralyzes and Roselia confusion stops as quickly as it stopped. Before the match could continue, a fast moving bat-like creature swooped in and got both Pikachu and Fuma out of the fight.

Everyone turned to the spot where Fuma and Pikachu are and see that a Crobat saved them. "This has gone on far enough." They then turn to the direction of the voice and see the middle-aged ninja from earlier. All of the trainers from the Fuchsia Gym call him by his name Koga while Janine calls him Dad.

"Koga? Wait as in Koga of the Elite Four!" Misty shouts out loud. The other members of the group are also stunned to see a member of the Elite Four. Butch and Cassidy are also surprised and even scared to see a trainer who is regarded as one of the best of the best amongst all trainers in the world. Butch wants who leave thinking that they could never win, but Cassidy reminds him that their pokemon have became incredibly powerful and if they defeat Koga, they could be promoted instantly.

Koga walks toward Butch and Cassidy, his Crobat flying back to him, and says, "So what did you two do to your pokemon?"

"Wait how did you know we did something to our pokemon?" Cassidy asks in a slightly startled tone.

"I saw enough of the battle to realize three things: first, my daughter wouldn't have this much trouble against two novices like you; second, your pokemon's strength seems unnatural in many ways; and third, you two are with Team Rocket. I doubt you would ever do anything fair."

While Butch and Cassidy don't tell him what they did, Koga does challenge them to a match. He asks them how many pokemon they each have and after learning that they have six pokemon combined, Koga would challenge them to a double battle where he would only use three pokemon. If he won, they would tell him what there plan for being at Fuchsia is. If they won, he would give them his pokemon. Hearing that they could win an Elite Four's pokemon team, the duo accept returning their Hitmontop and Roselia so that they would choose better pokemon according to what Koga chooses. Koga brings out his Forretress and Venomoth. Cassidy brings out her Houndour and Butch his Drowzee.

Houndour launches a Fire Blast attack but Venomoth evades it by using Quiver Dance to become fast enough to dodge it. Drowzee meanwhile uses Psybeam on Forretress, but doesn't do much damage. Though Forretress does fire off Toxic Spikes. Venomoth uses another Quiver Dance to avoid a Psybeam attack from Drowzee and Forretress uses Protect to cover itself in an indestructible barrier from Houndour's Fire Blast. Venomoth strikes Drowzee with Bug Buzz and does considerable damage but Drowzee responds with Psybeam. Thankfully Quiver Dance's power up reduces the damage took. Houndour tries to attack Venomoth with Fire Fang but Venomoth gets out of the way in time. During this Forretress is firing more purple poisonous barbs with Toxic Spikes. Forretress spins around firing large boulders materialized from his side cannons up into the air that falls to create a Rock Slide attack. Houndour and Drowzee use Payback and Shadowball respectfully to destroy the rocks that fall in their path. This is a distraction so Venomoth can do one more Quiver Dance, and then uses Baton Pass. As Venomoth goes back to its pokeball, he leaves behind an after-image that glows bright blue, green, and pink to show his increase in Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed, and the pokemon to come out, Nidoqueen, absorbs the image to get the stat boosts. Forretress uses Protect and thanks to Nidoqueen's new speed boost quickly uses Surf. Forretress takes no damage thanks to Protect but Drowzee and Houndour aren't so fortunate. In addition to the type advantage and the power up from Venomoth's Quiver Dances, Nidoqueen has the ability Rivalry, so because Cassidy's Houndour is female, Surf does enough damage to do a one hit KO. Though because Butch's Drowzee is male, making the attack weaker to him, Drowzee did take enough damage from the earlier Bug Buzz attack to also knock it out.

The next pokemon to come out are Swalot and Sableye. When they come out, the Toxic Spikes fly toward them badly poisoning Sableye but being absorbed by Swalot making them disappear. Nidoqueen uses Enrage on Sableye and making her blind with rage. Sableye does manage to strike Nidoqueen with Punishment doing much damage. Swalot uses Stockpile and Forretress spins at the blob with Gyro Ball. Nidoqueen uses Ice Beam on Swalot who uses another Stockpile and Forretress uses Rock Slide hitting both. Forretress and Nidoqueen use their Protect/Surf combo again and Swalot reduces the damage again by doing one more Stockpile. Sableye gets over its anger and uses Brick Break on Forretress who uses Protect. Swalot fires its Stockpile through Spit Up on Forretress. The bug/steel pokemon tries to use Protect once more but it fails and Forretress takes serious damage. Nidoqueen uses Ice Beam on Swalot. Sableye is about to attack but finally faints from the poison. Roselia comes out next and uses Sleep Powder on Nidoqueen. Forretress uses Gyro Ball once more on Swalot and it's a critical hit causing him to faint so Hitmontop can take over. Roselia uses Grass Knot to make Nidoqueen crash into the ground and faint while Hitmontop uses Triple Kick but Forretress stops the attack with Protect. Venomoth comes out and uses Poison Fang on Hitmontop who uses strikes back with Revenge though it doesn't do much damage. Roselia is about to use Sleep Powder but is stopped by Forretress using Gyro Ball. Roselia and Hitmontop team up to use Petal Dance and Triple Kick on Forretress but the bagworm uses Protect and Venomoth ambushes Roselia with Bug Buzz. Hitmontop and Roselia are about to finish the two heavily damaged and exhausted pokemon off but before they do both start feeling intense pain. While Koga doesn't like attacking pokemon in great pain he still made a bet and refusing to attack could be seen as a forfeit so he has Venomoth and Forretress to finish them off with Bug Buzz and Gyro Ball respectively. Koga wins.

Butch and Cassidy return their pokemon and make a hasty retreat out of terror. Koga stops them by bringing out his Muk, who he has use Disable on them. Muk then wraps its formless body around them and with the help of its Stench ability reassures that they won't get away. Janine runs toward her dad along with Ash. "Dad, It's great to see you again. What are you doing here?" Janine says when she greets her father.

"I've been called here to inspect something big that may be around here, but I saw these two and decided to intervene." Koga explains to Janine. He notices that his daughter looks a little depressed and reassures her his attentions of taking over. "I was only going to watch you and this young man fight them to see how you would handle them. I intervened when it was obvious these two clowns were cheating in some way."

"Dad. I know you are busy with something right now but I'm wondering if you will watch my gym match sense this kid is my opponent?"

"Sorry can't but if you want to help me, meet me at the gates of the Safari Zone after your done."

Janine then hugs her dad saying her thanks and tells everyone else to get in the gym so she can accept Ash's offer for a fight properly.

0000000000000000

Janine gave Ash and his friends' pokemon some medical herbs kept in the gym. Koga came up with a way to remove the bitterness of the herbs but make them more effective. With Ash's team ready they could begin their match. The battle would be three vs. three. Ash brings out his Slowking and Janine brings out an Arbok that she nicknamed Orochimaru.

Orochimaru starts by using Glare and paralyzing Slowking. Slowking uses Zen Headbutt but Orochimaru coils itself up with Coil to lessen the damage. Orochimaru bites Slowking with Ice Fang causing him to flinch. With that and the paralysis Orochimaru puts in another Coil and fires from his mouth tons of poisonous sludge with Gunk Shot. Slowking recovers with Slack Off and Orochimaru attacks again with Ice Fang. Slowking uses Nasty Plot to give it a boost and Orochimaru uses Gunk Shot again. Slowking then uses Slack Off to heal and Orochimaru uses Ice Fang again and then another Ice Fang. Slowking then uses Water Pulse on Orochimaru but Orochimaru uses Gunk Shot once more to finish things. Orochimaru wins.

Ash recalls Slowking and brings out Pidgeotto to fight. Orochimaru uses Gunk Shot but Pidgeotto is fast enough to dodge and then retaliates with Mirror Move. Pidgeotto flaps its wings to make a blight disc that fires a Gunk Shot attack. Orochimaru is able to dodge it sense Pidgeotto doesn't have the same accuracy boost from Coil. However, Pidgeotto does strike accurately with Aerial Ace and finishing Arbok. Pidgeotto wins.

Janine calls out her next pokemon that she calls Tsunade. The pokemon that comes out is a blue slug with a silver stripe on its back and is a little over two feet long. It has two large hand like fins, one on each side, that each have five long purple tips, and two smaller dorsal fins near its tail end that have two purple tips on each. The slug also has a pair of black eyes. This pokemon is Glaveyte.

"_Glaveyte, the sea slug pokemon and Poison/Water-type. It has been known to swim on the surface of water upside down. It's capable of eating any kind of poison and concentrates it to its tips to use as it's own." _Ash's pokemon says.

Pidgeotto strikes first with Aerial Ace. After it hits Tsunade uses Yawn on Pidgeotto. While Pidgeotto is being drowsy, Pidgeotto flaps its wings to use Twister. Though this does make Tsunade flinch, Pidgeotto falls asleep from Yawn. During this Tsunade hits the bird with Body Slam then Water Pulse and another Water Pulse. Pidgeotto wakes up during this and recovers by using Roost. Though healed, Tsunade still hits with Water Pulse and confuses Pidgeotto. This causes Pidgeotto to move around sporadically thanks to her Tangled Feet ability. Pidgeotto does hit with Aerial Ace, but hits one of Tsunade's tips and becomes poisoned due to the Glaveyte's poison point. Tsunade then bites Pidgeotto and injects another poison with Poigrace **(A/N: poison-type physical move. 60 power and can cause poison unless it hits a pokemon already poisoned then it does double damage but also cures the poison)**. Pidgeotto's poison had been cured and it strikes back with Feather Darts. The attack does enough damage to cause Tsunade to faint. Pidgeotto wins.

The final pokemon Janine brings out is a Toxicroak that has the nickname Jiraiya.

"_Toxicroak, the toxic mouth pokemon, Poison/Fighting-type and the evolve form of Croagunk. The poison produced in its sacks is carried through in its arms to its knuckle claws. By croaking it can churn the poison and make it more potent."_ The pokedex says.

Pidgeotto uses Roost to heal herself, but Jiraiya uses Attract to make Pidgeotto fall infatuation with him. While attracted to the frog pokemon, Pidgeotto accidentally hurts itself in her confusion. Jiraiya then strikes with a Thunderpunch and KO's Pidgeotto. Jiraiya wins.

Ash, deciding to counter the poison typing and Thunderpunch, brings out Marshtomp. Marshtomp releases a wave of Muddy Water but when it hits Jiraiya, nothing happens. Jiraiya has Dry Skin for his ability so the water attack was just absorbed. Jiraiya and Marshtomp both fire Mud Bombs that hits them both. Jiraiya gets mud in his eyes so when he releases another Mud Bomb it misses. Marshtomp then glows red when it starts Bide. Jiraiya then strikes twice with Brick Break. While the damage is serious, Marshtomp survives and releases his stored energy. With the addition of the super-effectiveness of Mud Bomb from earlier, the released damage is enough to cause Jiraiya to faint. After that Marshtomp glows and evolves into Swampert. Swampert wins. Ash defeats Janine.

"_Swampert, the mud fish pokemon, Water/Ground-type, and the evolve form of Marshtomp. Its thick arms have the power to easily drag or destroy boulders. This pokemon also has excellent vision that lets it see in murky waters."_ Ash's pokedex says.

"Yes I won!" Ash says with glee, even hugging his new Swampert. When he turns to Janine, she a bit of a distraught look but then smiles and says, "Congratulation Ash. Now someone give him his Soul badge. I'm going to help out my dad." And with that she gleefully throws a smoke ball and disappears through one of the gyms many secret doors.

**A/N: Before anyone comments about the nicknames I gave to Janine's pokemon, I like to point out that the names for the pokemon she used in battle (Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru) were suppose to be a reference to the Japanese folktale "The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya" which is also where the three characters from Naruto also got their names. Her Ariados and Venonat's names, Fuma and Chiyome, are the names of famous ninja. Fuma was a ninja that killed another famous ninja and the weapon fuma shuriken (google it) is named after him. Chiyome was a woman who made a school for girls that taught them how to perform espionage and be geisha. Also if you want to see the animal that inspired my pokemon Glaveyte, google Glaucus atlanticus and be amazed. I changed the way pokemon who need to evolve by trade evolve here. In this fic, a pokemon evolves when passing through electric links such as trading or going into the PC and then out. **

**On a side note, I intended Ash and Janine's gym match to have more strategy or at least be a little longer in the fights, but I put too much thought in Koga's match and sense Janine's strategy involves inflicting as many different status conditions as possible, plus I didn't want to do a rematch chapter, I had to change things around.**

**EDIT: I had to go back to change the word Shini with Chiyome sense Shini was what I was originally going to call Janine's Venonat before going with the name of a famous ninja.**


End file.
